Switch!
by jen1490
Summary: "Everything had been so blissfully normal, that is until I woke up as a guy! Why, why did this have to happen to me?" Follow Asuna as she tries to deal with being a guy, crazy girls and evil-ish plots!
1. The Spicy Temptation

**note:** oh, how my guilty pleasures have taken the active role in this story. i was so ultimately bored on the bus that i started this thing. rated M for language and some *cough* sexual *cough* content. Nothing too crazy, _yet_.

. . .oh, and i don't own "Mahou Sensei Negima" or any of it's characters. . .

* * *

Life was normal-ish for a certain girl named Asuna Kagurazaka. Ah yes, life was alright for that third-year middle schooler, even when rooming with a overly-happy girl and a pubescent boy. Lately, life had been kind for Asuna, so good that she loved waking up in the morning with her small roommate laying next to her. Not that she would ever mention that out loud. Her usual personal and school life were filled with drama and worries that came with associating with a ten-year-old mage-in-training, who was also her homeroom and English teacher, but now, it was surprisingly calm. Class 3-A, the one our Asuna belonged to, was still as energetic as always but no one was threatening their lives, no one had been kidnapped for some outrageous evil magical plot and the girl loved this normalcy.

There was nothing, not one thing that could upset her right now as she sat at the living room table of their dorm room. She was hunched over the table as her pencil furiously scribbled all over the paper in front of her. The loud tapping from her quick writing was the only noise in the silent, lonely room. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she failed to notice someone walking in.

Asuna heard a laugh. Her pencil paused for a split second as she recognized who had walked in then continued without looking up. "It's such a rare thing when one finds Asuna Kagurazaka doing her homework." Her pencil froze for another second as she thought about answering, but decided against it. "I wonder what has gotten into you, Asuna-chan? You have been awfully happy lately and you haven't even fought with Negi-kun for a while now." The voice paused as if expecting a rebuttal from Asuna. When the girl gave no answer, the voice let out a small giggle. "Amazing, it looks like nothing will break your concentration today, huh? Not even. . ." Asuna heard a rustle of plastic bags. "Not even if I bought some chocolately goodies, hm?"

Slamming her pencil down on the table, Asuna flew to the brown-eyed and long brown-haired girl standing at the doorway. "What! You went to the store? Did you bring those mini donuts?" Asuna desperately tried to get the plastic bags out of Konoka's hands. "How 'bout those Mexican chips? Oh god, say you bought some!"

Konoka Konoe, best friend and roommate of Asuna, laughed again. "Yes, yes I found them." She dug out a red and green bag from the groceries. Asuna jumped at the sight of the bag then quickly snatched it out of Konoka's grasp. "They were really hard to find. I had to go to three different stores before I found one that sold those chips." She laughed lightly at Asuna as she stuffed her mouth full of the spicy chips, dropping some in the process. "Careful! You'll upset your stomach!"

"Oh! So good!" Asuna shuddered as the chips sizzled on her tongue. "Thank you so much, Konoka!"

"Of course, Asuna-chan." Konoka headed towards the kitchen but stopped midway. She looked back at Asuna who had finished the bag of chips and resorted to eating the fallen chips off the floor. "Before I forget, my grandpa wanted to speak with you, Asuna-chan. He said something about grades and Negi-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go visit the guy." Asuna stood up as the last chip was eaten. She wiped her red-stained mouth with her arm. "I'm not in trouble right, Konoka?"

"No, he didn't sound angry, maybe a bit bored, but not angry." Asuna watched Konoka as she put the groceries away. "You should go see him soon. Maybe you can lift his dull mood. He has always enjoyed your company."

Asuna thought for a second. "Well, alright. Wonder what the old man wants me for?" Asuna grabbed her jacket. "Oy, Konoka, I'm out. See you in a while!" She waved at Konoka as she walked out the door. "If Negi comes, tell him I went out and I'll be back."

* * *

_How unbelievable! I just left school now I got to go back. Bah!_ Asuna shoved her hands in her brown jacket and let out a loud yawn as she slowly made her way to the trains. It was almost six o'clock and the blue sky was beginning to streak with the pinks and the oranges of sunset. She shivered when a cool gust of night air blew passed her._ Gosh, its cold and I'm so poofed. Why does the geezer want to see me anywho?_

"Ah! Asuna-san!" Asuna quickly glanced in the direction of this all too familiar voice. "What are you doing about wondering the streets so late?" A young boy with red hair pulled into a short ponytail wearing a neat suit and glasses walked calmly towards Asuna. He was Negi Springfield, that ten-year-old teacher of Class 3-A, Asuna's unofficial friend and fellow roomie. She noticed he was carrying a gray folder stuffed tight with papers. _He must have just came back from the school. . ._

"You stalking me, brat?" Asuna smiled down at her younger teacher. "'Cause I don't like that."

"No, no, I most certainly am not stalking you!" Negi stumbled forward, sending his papers flying everywhere. "Oh!"

Asuna quickly caught Negi before his face hit the ground. "Nice, you clumsy idiot." She sent Negi a glare which made the boy flinch. "You should be more careful."

"Um, yes, yes of course I will." Negi hastily bent down to reorganize his things. "Ah, the dean told me that he wishes to speak with you as soon as possible, Asuna-san." Negi glanced at Asuna, who had already begun to walk away. He quickly shoved the last papers into his folder and ran after the girl. "Asuna-san! Wait, please!"

Asuna stopped so suddenly that Negi bumped into her and fell backwards on his bum, sending his papers, once again, flying everywhere. "Oh!"

"You. . ." Asuna looked down at Negi with an apologetic expression. "I told you to be more careful." She bent down to help Negi pick up his things. When all the papers had been rearranged, Asuna offered her hand to Negi, who took it without hesitation. "Really, Negi, you should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Yes! I will, Asuna-san!" Negi brushed the dust off his pants. "Did you hear what I said about Dean-san wanting to speak to you?"

"Yeah, Konoka actually told me before. I was heading over there right now." Negi looked at her with wide, brown puppy-dog eyes as he twiddled his fingers. She sighed. "You wanna come?"

"Ah, yes! I've been meaning to speak with Dean-san for a while now. And well," Negi paused and blushed, "I haven't spoken to you since this morning."

"Alright, let's go." Asuna walked quickly up the street with Negi trailing behind her, skipping to keep up. "I wanna get home a.s.a.p., let's make this a very fast visit. So you want to tell me about your day?"

Negi walked as fast as his short legs could take him just to stay next to the taller girl. "It was very pleasant, thank you for asking." As Negi talked, Asuna nodded and smiled, occasionally laughing at what the young boy told her about the memorable events of his day. "Oh yes," Negi paused, and thoughtfully glanced off into the distance before he continued, "Chamo-kun said he had some business to attend to, so we shouldn't be expecting him tonight."

"I'm sure it's just some of his 'private affairs'." Asuna made a disgusted face on the side so Negi wouldn't see. "So don't worry about it, yeah, Negi?" She smiled when the boy looked up at her and smiled back. "Did you hear that the dean planned for tomorrow to be a holiday? Weird, huh?"

"Yes, that was what I wished to speak to Dean-san about. It's very rare for a normal school day to be canceled like that. I am hoping he will explain the reasons for a holiday and if we should be on alert." He paused when Asuna sighed and hunched her shoulders. "Asuna-san? What's wrong?"

"This whole deal. And I was just getting used to everything being back to normal again."

* * *

The man behind the desk let out a loud, depressing sigh. He was Konoemon Konoe the disciplinary dean/headmaster of the all-girls middle school district of Mahora Academy and the grandfather of Konoka Konoe. He was also a powerful, mischievous mage and, at the moment, a very bored man. Things haven't been this 'normal' since the time Konoka was a baby and even then it was interesting. This was all too, too boring for him. There was nothing exciting going on, no one getting almost killed. He couldn't even tease the child vampire whom was so easy to string along. He needed something, someone to spice up the lack-luster routine he had gotten himself into. Luckily, he had just the thing, which done properly, would yield some of the most interesting events he would have the pleasure of witnessing. He just needed to be careful that he wouldn't get caught, very careful. Although, he doubted he would, the unfortunate person he had chosen for entertainment had no idea what was coming to her. . .

There was a loud knock on the door that disrupted his 'evil' thoughts. He knew instantly who it was. "Come in." The door opened wide to reveal an orange-haired girl and a smaller redheaded boy coming in behind her. "Oh? Asuna-chan, you brought Negi-kun with you? What a pleasant surprise!" His voice was sweet enough to disguise the irritation he felt inside. _It will be harder now to proceed with the plans with Negi here but, luckily, I am always prepared with a back-up plan. _"Before we begin, Asuna-chan, would you like something to munch on? I'm sure you are hungry from your small trip back here."

"Na, it's alright, dean. I ate a short while ago." The dean pulled out a red and green bag from behind his desk which Asuna quickly recognized. "On the other hand, I am feeling a little dizzy. Best better be getting my sugar level high." She made a move towards the bag, which the dean allowed her to yank out of his grasp. "Thank you very much."

The dean said nothing as he saw the girl tear the bag open and stuff her mouth with the red chips. He smiled mischievously at the sight. _Plans proceeding smoothly. . ._

"Ah, Asuna-san, are those the Mexican chips you were talking about?" The dean's smile faded as he realized what the boy was about to ask. Asuna nodded her head quickly. "Do you mind if I try some?" Just as fast as the dean's smile faded, it came back when he thought about all the interesting possibilities that could come into play if Negi ate the chips too.

"Sorry, all out." Asuna turned the empty bag upside down to show she wasn't lying, not even crumbs fell out. The dean felt a pang of disappointment at her words. "I'll buy you some later, Negi." Suddenly, Asuna grabbed her stomach. "Ooohh."

"Asuna-san! What's wrong?" Negi moved closer to the girl and placed a hand on her back. "Asuna-san!"

"I think the chips finally got to me. Dang, I hate it when Konoka's right!" The dean was giddy inside. _It had taken effect so soon! How surprising and delightful. In a few hours, I will reap the products of my __labor and I will enjoy it!_

"Dean-san, I think it's better if we postpone our chat, Asuna-san doesn't look too well." The boy was glancing worriedly back and forth from Asuna to the dean. "I hope that it is not too much trouble."

"No, no, it's alright, Negi-kun. Take Asuna back to her room and please take care of the girl." Negi put an arm around Asuna's waist and, to the best ability his ten-year-old body, supported her out of the room. The dean could hear the girl groaning and complaining about her stomach as they left his building. He walked over to the windows and stared at the darkening sky, smiling to himself. Oh, how he couldn't wait for what the next day would bring.


	2. I'm a What!

**note:** please excuse Asuna's potty mouth in this chapter

* * *

The next morning's sun had come out. Birds were chirping merrily and flowers were dancing in the warm breeze. Mahora Academy was uncharacteristically silent on this perfect, beautiful warm day. Classes had been canceled by the headmaster for unknown reasons, which nobody even bothered to question. It was a free day and it was time to enjoy it to it's fullest for tomorrow it was back to class.

The dean had overslept. He woke with a start, quickly tossing on a robe and rushing to his crystal ball, not even caring to fix his bedhead appearance. Touching the sphere lightly, he said a chant which caused the translucent crystal to fog. He tapped his slippered foot and drummed his fingers on the table as he waited impatiently for the fog to clear. God! The suspense was killing him. What if the fun had already begun without him? He glanced around his room, studying the four walls littered with pictures, then at the cloudy crystal ball. He didn't like the small image that the magic ball gave him. Maybe with today's technology something could be done to fix this problem?

The dissipating fog caught his eye. At last the sphere showed an image. _Finally!_

* * *

Negi began to stir from his sleep. He could feel a warm body laying next to him on the bed. Desiring to absorb more of the warmth, he snuggled closer into it and reached out to hug the body. His hands came into contact with something firm and smooth. As he ran his hand across this strange, firm, flat thing, his mind began to notice something was off. There should be something different here, something softer and squishier. Negi slowly opened his eyes. His breathing stopped as his hands froze where they were. He had gotten into Asuna's bed again and had even removed her sleeping shirt, but the person next to him wasn't Asuna. It wasn't even a girl!

The stranger began to move under Negi's hands which hadn't moved from the person's chest. He heard the boy mutter something about no classes as he opened his eyes. They were mismatched, the left: green, the right: blue; just like a certain someone's. Negi stared into them, confused.

"Wha? Negi, you stupid head! What are you doing in my bed again?" Negi did nothing but stare at the boy, who strangely resembled Asuna. The boy had Asuna's eyes, her same carrot-colored long hair, and even her same killer glare but that was were the similarities ended. "Where do you think you are-" The boy looked down at where Negi's hands were groping his chest then he froze like a statue. "**WHAT THE FUCK**?" He quickly sat up and, in a panicked frenzy, started touching his bare chest with both his hands over and over again. "**WHERE THE HELL DID MY BOOBS GO**!" The boy stumbled out of the top bunk bed in confusion and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What, what's going on? No! I can't be a g. . . this. . . this has gotta be a dream!" He scrambled up to his feet as he ran to the mirror. The boy touched and pulled at his face as he stared at his reflection. "Yes, yes! This has to be a dream! A girl can't just turn into a guy overnight! I'll wake up from this nightmare soon!" He slapped himself hard. "Yes. . . a dream. . . dream. . ." Then, suddenly, the boy got quiet.

Negi, who had been watching everything from the top bunk, was still in total shock but recovered a bit when he saw the boy tug at his pants and look down into them. Negi blushed wildly as the boy let out a small whimper, then he finally managed to find his words. "Ah, perhaps you would like to tell me your name, friend?"

The boy turned from the mirror to Negi. His eyes betrayed the panic underneath his relatively calm silence but before he could respond, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh! Are you two fighting again, Asuna-chan?" On the bottom bunk, Konoka had sat up on her bed to observe the orange-haired person standing in front of the mirror. She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she let out a soft yawn. "You remember we got hallway cleaning today, right, Asuna? We should hurry so Ayaka-chan doesn't. . ." She trailed off when she saw that the person in her room was a boy. Her reaction was completely the opposite of what a normal person would have been expected to do when they awoke to find a half-naked male stranger in their room. "Hm? I'm sorry! I thought you were my friend!" She stood up to walk to the boy. "Wow, you look so much like her! Except," she circled the boy, "except, you're a boy."

The boy's head madly followed Konoka around as she inspected him. His eyes stared into hers when she finally came to a stop in front of him. "Ah! Konoka! This- I just woke up like this! I don't know what happened!" He took a step forward as his eyes started to mist. "I- I- don't know what to do!"

"What? Are you lost? How did you come to be here? And how do you know my name?" She opened her arms wide and moved in closer to the boy. "Oh! I see! We must have met before! Perhaps, grandfather invited you to stay over?" Her closeness made the boy nervously back into the mirror. His body went stiff when the dark-haired girl gave him a tight hug. "But, this is strange! I would have definitely remembered such a handsome boy with long hair!" She ran her hands up and down his shirtless back as she pressed her face against his chest. "Oh! So this is how a boy around my age feels like!"

"Ah, Konoka-san!" Negi stumbled out of the bed and fell to the floor. His shock had returned when Konoka had spoken but now as he saw his roommate pressing herself into the boy, his mind snapped back to reality. "You shouldn't do that!" Negi had started stepping towards the two when there was a soft knock at the door.

The three froze as they heard Setsuna Sakurazaki's voice on the other side. "Ojou-sama? Asuna-san? Are you awake?"

Before anyone could say anything, Konoka let out a loud, girlish giggle. "Yes, Set-chan! Come in!" The boy felt Konoka's hug tighten and her nails dig into his lower back.

"Did you sleep well, Ojou-saaaa. . .!" Setsuna stopped near the bathroom when she saw the what was going on. "OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna ran to Konoka and pulled her off the boy. Like lightening, she kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him on all fours to the ground as her sword flew to his throat, forcing him to lift his chin to avoid her blade. "How dare you attack Ojou-sama!" She hesitated when the boy's gaze met hers. His eyes reminded her of her first friend after Konoka, Asuna. They made her want to put her sword away, drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness. _No! This is not Asuna-san! I must be firm!_ Her softening gaze turned into a harsh glare. Her grip on her sword tigthened. "I won't forgive anyone who brings harm to my friends!" The polished blade nicked the boy's skin, sending a drop of blood trailing down his throat, causing the boy to flinch and inhale sharply. Again, Setsuna felt a pang of guilt smash into her gut. She almost withdrew her sword there but Konoka quickly spoke up.

"No! Set-chan! He wasn't attacking me!" Konoka pushed Setsuna's sword away from the boy then bent down to clean the wound Setsuna's sword had created. She felt the boy swallow when she touched the skin on his neck. She blushed as his eyes looked into hers. There was something familiar in them that sent a tingle up her spine. "Set-chan, he was just visiting us and I was giving him a nice welcome hug."

Negi didn't know what to do. He couldn't say anything. He just stood there witnessing Setsuna almost kill the boy that looked like Asuna. It had been Konoka who had saved him from the swordswoman's wrath but he was still confused. _Where had Asuna disappeared to?_ He remembered clearly that he had helped her back to their room last night and that she had knocked out instantly when her head hit the pillow of their top bunk. She didn't have her job today, so she couldn't be out working. Negi stared at the boy Konoka was helping up. He looked so much like Asuna. _Could they be related? Or maybe. . ._ Negi recalled the frantic words the boy had yelled a few moments back. _'A girl can't just turn into a guy overnight!'_ Could this boy possibly be Asuna-san?

Setsuna apologized repeatedly with a dark blush on her face. After the misunderstanding had been cleared, she had gotten a good look at the "offender". His shirtless state had caught her off guard and she had allowed herself to stare at his body. The boy had made no move to cover himself from Setsuna's exploring gaze. It seemed like he wasn't embarrassed. It didn't seem like he was even aware of anyone in the room. The boy's eyes had a drowsy, glazed-over look that soften his features, making his face look pretty. There was silence for a few moments before Konoka spoke up.

"What's your name, cutie?" No answer, except for a squeak from Negi. "Maybe you're a bit shy? Hey, you should give him a hug, Set-chan!" Konoka pulled Setsuna closer to him. "That'll probably help loosen him up. Plus, he feels really good!"

"Ojou-sama! That isn't a proper thing to say!" Setsuna attempted to free herself from Konoka's surprisingly strong grip. Her heart unintentionally sped up as she was pulled closer to him. Konoka smashed Setsuna into the boy, forcing her body weight on him and sending them both tumbling to the floor. "AH!" Setsuna landed on top of the boy with her face near his and her legs straddling his waist. Her face burned with heat as she saw the position they were in. "Ah, ple- please f- forgive O- Ojou-sama. . ."

"Set-chan!"

"Setsuna-san!" Upon hearing Negi's voice, the boy's eyes lost their glazed look and sprang back to life. He looked at Setsuna's red face, then at his hips where he felt something pushing down on him. Setsuna watched as the color drained from the boy's pretty face and his eyes grew large with surprise. Following his gaze, she saw what he had seen. She felt her head start spinning with realization. _This is too much!_ She rested her head next to his neck and gripped his chest. She heard herself let out a low moan as her body moved against him.

"Ah, aha, oh, **SHIT NO**!" The boy gently rolled Setsuna off him then jumped swiftly to his feet. He ran towards the door, grabbing the nearest clothes his hands could find. He pushed past a speechless Negi only to pause and look back at the redhead. The boy caught Negi's surprised gaze. As their eyes met, he could tell that the boy needed something from him. Listening to his instinct, Negi nodded and followed the boy out the door, leaving behind a confused Konoka and an overheated Setsuna.


	3. Run, run, run, sorry!

She ran, she didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to get out of there. Why! Why the hell was this happening to her! For the past month everything had been normal. No one was after them! No one was trying to kill Negi! Everything had been perfectly normal until she woke up as a guy! At first she thought it was a dream. She thought that if she spaced out, she would wake up as the girl she was. Instead, she came to and she was still a guy, not only that but Setsuna was grinding herself into this body's unmentionables! _Just a few more doors and I'll be out of the dorms!_

She saw the last door of the hall open and out stepped a tall blond with a mop in hand.

The girl lightly closed the door behind her and looked up just in time to see a person running towards her. Her face twisted into a frown when she saw the long orange hair streaming behind the running person._ How unbelievable! Asuna is going to skip out on cleaning duty again! Good thing I came out when I did or else she would had gotten away._ Just as Ayaka was about to speak, the person ran past her, knocking her violently into the wall. "Oh!" The push bruised her shoulder. "Damn Asuna! You rude monkey!" She screamed after the running person. Ayaka thought about running after the 'girl' but just as she started to follow her, Negi flew past her as well, shoving her into the wall as well.

"Ayaka-san! I'm so sorry!" Negi called to Ayaka but didn't stop running the way Asuna had gone."I'm sorry!"

_What the heck is going on?_ The class representative of Class 3-A, Ayaka Yukihiro, was irritated at how Negi had ignored her and stomped her foot like a spoiled child. _Are the monkey's manners rubbing off on my polite little Negi?_ Ayaka shuddered at the thought. _Wait. Something about Asuna was weird. _Ayaka tried to remember how she had looked like when Asuna had ran past her. She froze when she recalled how much skin Asuna was showing, almost as if she wasn't wearing a shirt. . .

Negi felt bad for slamming into Ayaka but he couldn't stop to see how she was or he would lose the older boy. He was already beginning to disappear from Negi's sight. The boy was really, really fast. This just further confirmed his suspicions that the boy was actually Asuna. He rounded the corner which he had seen the boy turn at, then Negi slowed down to complete stop as he realized that he had lost him.

* * *

_It is such a wonderful day! I'm so glad they canceled classes today! _Nodoka Miyazaki, hugged a thick book tightly to her chest as she made her way back inside the dorms. _Now I can read the new book Yue bought me._ The short, purple-haired girl had gotten up early to take full advantage of the day. She, along with Yue's and Haruna's help, had cleaned their room, cleaned their part of the hall and finished any extra work for tomorrow's classes. Now they had the rest of the day to enjoy without worries, which Yue and Haruna had already planned out perfectly to include a nice outdoor breakfast picnic and a long trip to the library later. She smiled to herself. _Maybe I can get Negi-sensei to join us at the picnic and then the library this afternoon._ She looked up from the floor to her surroundings. She was already on her way to Negi's room! Nodoka blushed. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and yet her feet had taken her this far already! Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps rapidly coming towards her. Her head turned towards the sound just as someone roughly collided into her. "Ah!"

Nodoka and the other person toppled to the floor. She had barely enough time to look at the person's face when both their heads shot up at the sound of female voices heading their way. The person quickly grabbed Nodoka and shoved her, along with himself, into the nearby janitor's room.

She could hardly breathe in the tight, dark space with the person's body pressing up against her. It didn't help either that he had clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. She struggled to remove his hand from her mouth, letting out muffled noises to draw attention. That just made the hand squeeze it's grip tighter. "Shhhh." In an attempt to loosen his hold, Nodoka reluctantly obeyed his order. She could hear the girls' voices from the outside.

"Everyone knows that it was Makie-chan who sent Negi-kun those weird chocolates. It's such a sad thing that he has no clue."

"Well, it's not his fault, he is ten years old. Makie should know better than to fall for a child."

"You're so mean, Madoka!"

"Well, it's the truth."

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what, Sakurako?"

"This book and these clothes. What are they doing out here?" Nodoka and the person both gasped. They didn't have a chance to pick up the things that had fallen when they had bumped into each other. "Hey, I think this dress is Konoka-chan's. I've seen her wear it a couple times. I don't know about the pants or the book."

"Man, that's weird. Hey, Sakurako, what's the title of the book?"

"Er, 'The Descent of Women'. Hmmm, I wonder what's it about?"

"'The Descent of Women'? Sounds dirty! You think it's about_ that_?" There was some giggling.

"Well, let's go find out!"

The voices began to fade into the distance. "I wonder who would read such smutty material? It sounds like it's a story about a girl who explores. . ." Then the voices disappeared and Nodoka was left alone with the person in the small closet. She heard the boy move to open the door. She surprised herself by grabbing his arm away from the door knob.

"Er, what are you doing, Honya-chan?" Nodoka froze. _Did this person that I have never met just call me 'Honya-chan'?_

"You, you called me. . ." She paused, confused at the situation she was in. Was this boy a stalker. . . her stalker?

"Oh, yeah sorry 'bout that, Nodoka. You know the cliché saying, 'Old habits die hard." Nodoka could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke. It smelled surprisingly good, something which Nodoka found hard to believe could be possible. It took her mind off the fact that a stranger had used her personal nickname and had started to use her proper name. "Are you alright, Nodoka-san?"

"Ah, yes I am, thank you." When she released her grip on his arm, her hand brushed slightly against his bare chest. She drew back as she felt his cold skin. "You have no shirt on?"

"Ha, yeah, sorry but I think my clothes won't fit me anymore." She heard him let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"If. . . if you come with me, I may be able to help you with that." Nodoka closed her mouth shut before she could say anything else. Why had she invited a stranger to join her? What if he was a psycho rapist? She knew Yue wouldn't approve of bringing a shirtless boy into their room, Haruna probably wouldn't mind, but it's not right for a boy to be alone with so many girls. . . so near a bed. . .

Right then, Nodoka's imagination went wild.

She yelped when she felt a hand touch her arm, waking her from her daydream. "Er, Nodoka-san? If you got some clothes I could wear I'd appreciate it very much."

Nodoka nodded but then she realized he couldn't see her nod in the dark. "I, we do have boy clothes, um. . ." She was about to use his name when she realized she didn't know it. "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Ah, erm, er. . ."

She heard the boy mumble something into the darkness. "Hm?"

Luckily, it was too dark for the girl to notice the confused expression on the boy's face. Asuna's mind raced to find an appropriate, male name that sounded proper yet cool and not lame. _Asuna- Anusa- No those are female names. Aausn? Sounds weird. Naasu? Eeerr. Hey wait! I got one!_ "It's. . . It's. . . It's Asuma!"

"Ah." Nodoka took his hand and opened the door to lead him out. When had she gotten so bold? "Okay, Asuma-san. . ." She turned to look at him in the light of the hallway. The first time she had seen him, it had been only for a few seconds. Now as she took in his attractive image, her cheeks began to flush with red. This tall, handsome boy was the one who was so close to her in the dark closet? His eyes, their color, were like Asuna's but his gaze was sharper, more intense then Asuna's, or so that's what Nodoka believed. They made her feel super self-conscience as she stared into them.

"What's going on here?" The new voice startled Nodoka. She broke their eye contact to look at who had spoken.

"Chisame-san!" Nodoka began to fidget nervously. "How are you doing today!"

"Why are you holding hands with a shirtless dude?" Chisame Hasegawa eyed the orange-haired boy with disdain. The boy stared blankly back at her. "What, carrot-top? I wouldn't be staring if I was you, perv. I could report you for unwanted sexual attention." She sneered at the shocked boy. "If you're not careful, you could be mistaken for a girl." Chisame purposely bumped her shoulder into the boy as she started to walk past them. "I don't know what you see in those feminine types, Bookworm, but he looks like a wimp to me."

"Ah!" Nodoka threw the boy's hand from hers. "I'm. . . I am not with him!" Her severe blush could been seen even from underneath her bangs. "We. . . We were just talking!"

Chisame, glancing back at the two, crossed her arms. "Yeah, right."

"Please, please believe me!" Nodoka desperately begged, seeking for Chisame's approval.

"Chisame-san. We aren't, you know. . . dating." The boy said the last word in a small whisper, lifting his hand next to his mouth as if to keep outsiders out of the conversation. "She was really just trying to help me out."

"How do you know my name? I know Bookworm said it, but by the looks of you," she made a face, "you seem to be the type with more muscle than brains, so you couldn't have caught on so fast." There was something about the boy that annoyed Chisame. He irritated her so much that insults had been popping out of her mouth since she'd first seen him. Everything about him made her furious: his eyes, his hair, his stupid face, the way his head tilted to the side when he stared at her, the way his mouth moved as he spoke. . .

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" The three of them turned towards the yell and saw a shirtless Kotaro Inugami racing away from one of his roommates, a scary-looking Chizuru Naba. "I told you I ain't needing. . ." The dog boy came running straight at them. Everyone saw when his foot got caught the carpet. Everyone saw when he was sent flying into the orange-haired boy. But nobody did anything to catch him, not even move out of the way.

Asuna felt her male body falling forward. She knew how to catch herself, the problem was the person that Kotaro had thrown her into. _Could Chisame protect herself from a backwards fall?_ Time seemed to slow as Asuna saw how Chisame would bang her head against the floor, perhaps resulting in a concussion thanks to Asuna's heavy body. Asuna quickly moved a hand behind Chisame's head and grabbed at her body to help soften her impact. Suddenly they were on the floor. Kotaro pushing up against Asuna's back, Asuna's body pressing into Chisame, protecting her head gently in her right hand, and Chisame glaring madly at Asuna. She squeezed her left hand unconsciously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chisame gave the stunned boy on top of her a hard slap across the face. "GET OFF ME!" She shoved the boy away from her. "YOU FRICKIN' PERV!" She hugged her chest. "Why the hell were you feeling me!"

This was too much for poor Asuna. She stared at the hand that had touched Chisame's breast then at the angry Chisame herself then at everyone present, whom had all suddenly gotten very quiet. Her head spun in wild circles as she tried to think.

Nodoka couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He reminded her of the scared little wide-eyed fawn that she and Yue had found in the forest park. So when the boy stumbled up to his feet and ran down the hall, she ran after him in hopes of helping him in any way that she could.

Chisame was shocked that the boy had fondled her. She had never felt a boy's touch before. Sure, she had kissed that brat Negi but this was totally different. It made her feel. . . _strange_. She didn't even want to feel that way ever again. She angrily balled up her hands as she stared at the boy running away with Nodoka right behind him.

No one moved or said a word. After a long silence, Chisame heard Chizuru speak.

"Well. . . that was quite interesting. . ."


	4. With Nodoka Pt 1

**note:** i wonder if the format of my stories is confusing? if anyone finds this hard to follow, speak up and i'll do something about it

* * *

Negi had searched for the boy everywhere he could think of, but his hunt was fruitless. He had retraced his steps, checking all the rooms that the boy could have gotten into but he found nothing. He was angry with himself. It wasn't as if the dorms were a place where someone could get easily lost. Negi opened a storage room door and peeked inside. _Nothing! Where had the orange-haired boy gone? _He tried another door._ Locked. Could the boy possibly be Asuna-san?_ He was about to walk around the last corner of the dorm, when he bumped into the cheer-leading trio.

"Ah! Misa-san, Sakurako-san, Madoka-san! Good morning to you all!" Negi gave the three girls a small bow, causing them to giggle with delight.

"Oh, Negi-sensei! How nice of fate to send you to us this morning!" Student number seven and a cheerleader from Class 3-A, Misa Kakizaki, moved to hug the boy but his gaze was not on the girl. "Negi-kun?" Misa followed his eyes. "Oh, are you interested in what we found?" She took a pink dress out of Sakurako's arms. "We think this is Konoka-chan's but the other stuff we don't know who's it is."

"Where did you find this?" The way Negi demanded the information from them shocked the girls. Negi, regretting the tone of his voice, rephrased his question. "Ah, I mean, could you please show me where you found these items?"

"Sure, sensei." Madoka Kugimiya, pointed towards the corner. "We found them on the ground in that hallway." She glanced at Sakurako, who looked like she wanted attention. "Well, actually, Sakurako found them. Me and Misa were about to walk all over it."

"Yep, yep! We also found this book, 'Descent of Women'. Want to read it with us, Negi-kun?" Sakurako Shiina, put the book in Negi's face. "I bet it will be fun!"

The other two girls giggled loudly as Negi looked curiously at the book. "Are you sure, Sakurako-san? I don't think you will find a book like that entertaining." He then gave the girls his sweet, boyish smile. "But if you are really interested in theories about the human morphology, then I will gladly study with you." Negi was looking at a confused Sakurako when Kotaro raced past them followed by Chizuru. They went around the corner as Negi heard Chizuru yell something about Kotaro being a bad little boy.

"Wow, that was weird, huh?" The four of them nodded in unity at what Madoka had said as they all stared in the direction that Kotaro and Chizuru had disappeared.

"Well, Negi-kun, what do you have planned for-" Misa was cut off by Kotaru's yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! I told you I ain't needing-" They heard no more of Kotaro's voice.

"Wow, today is definitely gonna be something." The four of them nodded again in unity at what Madoka said as they stared in the direction of Kotaro's voice. "I like days like this. It's a good thing that they canceled school."

"Okay, so like I was saying sensei, wha-" Misa was cut off again but this time it wasn't Kotaro yelling, it was someone else.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME! YOU FRICKIN' PERV!"

The loud screams were followed by more yelling. Negi looked at the three girls who looked back at him, puzzled. He walked quickly around the corner to the hall were all the commotion was at. Negi saw Chizuru standing near two people on the floor, who he noticed as he got closer, were Kotaro and Chisame. He could see in the distance Nodoka running into the stairs at the end of the hall just as the door closed behind her. Negi heard the three girls stop loudly behind him.

Chizuru and Kotaro turned towards them at the noise the girls made, but Chisame continued to stare straight ahead at the stairs Nodoka had gone through.

"What happened here?" Misa held a hand to her chest as she looked at the three in front of her. "Chisame-chan? Why are you on the floor?"

Chisame stood up and glared at everyone looking at her. "Nothing happened." She was about to turn and leave when Sakurako grabbed her hand. Chisame tugged at the other girl's grip. "Hey! Let go of me, cheerleader!"

"How about we all hang out? It'll be fun and I'm positive interesting stuff will happen!" Sakurako glanced around at everyone, her shinny eyes begging for all three of them to stay.

"I'm terribly sorry, Saku-chan, Kotaro and I have some plans already." Chizuru squished the struggling young boy into her large chest.

"What? We do?" The girl gave him a look that made Kotaro shiver. "H- h- hey, nii-chan, I- I'm totally down for ha- hanging out."

"Sorry~!" Kotaro started whining and asking for help as Chizuru dragged him away.

"How about you, Chisame-chan?" Sakurako squeezed her grip around Chisame's wrist. "Staying." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Do I have a choice?" Chisame sighed as Sakurako jumped up and down happily at her response.

* * *

Asuna ran until she was deep in the small tree garden outside the dorms. She collapsed on the ground in a tired, panting heap with her back resting on a tree. _Could this day get any worse?_ First, Konoka then Setsuna then Chisame! Had all the girls of her class lost it? Or were they crazy over every guy that they came into contact with? No, Chisame had given her the stink eye, so that couldn't possibly it. Was it her fault for being a guy? Did she unintentionally lead the girls on? Asuna shivered. _And to think, Negi's got to go through this everyday! From now on I'll be so much nicer to him_. . . She heard a small rustling noise behind her, which made her jump instantly to her feet.

"Oh, it just you, Honya- I mean, Nodoka-san."

Nodoka felt a little sad at the way the boy called Asuma said those words, as if she was nothing important. She saw his tense shoulders relax when she walked closer. _Am I really not considered a threat to him? To boys?_ She watched Asuma walk back to the tree he was sitting at and was about to plop himself down when she grabbed his arm.

"Hm? Need something, Nodoka-san?" Nodoka squeezed his arm tightly. He winced. "Ah, Nodoka, that kinda hurts."

"Don't you want to get some clothes, Asuma-san?" She shyly looked at the ground. "It's just that you're not wearing a shirt or any shoes." She lifted her eyes and saw from underneath her bangs how Asuma had glanced down at his feet only to realize that he was indeed barefoot. "I think we might have shoes for you. Either that or we could go to Natsumi-san."

Nodoka stepped back, surprised, when Asuma started laughing wildly. She stared at him for a long while until he finally recovered. His eyes had began to tear up from all his laughter. "I'm sorry, Nodoka-san! It's just that, I went through all that crazy stuff without shoes, a shirt and only in my pjays' pants! Don't you think that's funny?" Nodoka looked at him curiously. She had never seen a boy laugh like that. Never had Negi, Takahata-sensei or any other male she had met laughed the way Asuma laughed, so carefree and bright. He chuckled softly. "It's alright, Honya-chan," he patted her head gently, "you can say I'm weird. It's just been a freakish day for me, that's all." He gave her a wide, goofy grin that made Nodoka blush with more surprise. Then his beautiful smile disappeared, much to Nodoka's dismay. "Let's head out, ya!"

Nodoka nodded and lead the way back to the dorms. She was held back by Asuma. "Wait, can you make sure I'm not seen? I don't want anymore drama." His face fell flat when he said these words. "Please?"

Nodoka nodded again. "We'll go through the back then, Asuma-san." She started walking to the right of the dorms. "It'll take longer, tho, is that alright?"

Asuma nodded enthusiastically, like a child. Nodoka laughed when she saw him, he reminded her of the bobbing pigeon that Yue once had as a pet. "Nodoka-san." Her laughing stopped when his eyes caught hers. "I've never heard you laugh like that." This time there was a different smile on his face. It was softer, more gentler and it reached his eyes, giving them a warm sparkle. Nodoka gripped her chest as she felt her pulse quicken. "You should laugh more often, Nodoka-san. You look so cute when you laugh."

"Ah. . . oh. . . er. . . cute? Ah, thank you. . ." New heat poured from her face. "Shall we go now?" She pointed a shaking finger to the dorms.

"Yeah, let's go!" Asuma pumped his fist in the air. "Finally, I can wear a shirt!"

* * *

It had gotten so interesting in such a short time! He hadn't had so much fun since Chao almost destroyed the school. The dean was sitting back in his recliner, sipping a tropical drink, and watching everything Asuna was going through. He had connected the crystal ball to his big screen television so he could stream the view from the crystal to the screen and, boy, was that a great idea. The HD t.v showed him everything, every little detail! From what had happened at the beginning to what Asuna and Nodoka were doing now. _Who would have thought that the plan of changing Asuna's gender would be so successful?_ He chuckled to himself. It was a good thing he listened to that ermine.

The door cracked open and a flash of white sped through. It landed on the dean's arm rest with a soft thud. "Oy, dean, enjoying yourself?" Chamo looked at the two people on the t.v screen. "So, did any good stuff happen?" The dean passed the ermine a bowl of warm popcorn. "Thanks."

"You missed some great action, Chamo-kun." The dean picked up the remote. "Want to go back? I recorded it."

The ermine smiled naughtily. "Na, it's good. I'll watch it when Asuna-chan goes to sleep. I don't want to miss the live performance." The screen showed Asuna and Nodoka walking through the back-doors of the dorms. "It doesn't look like Asuna-chan needed that extra lust ingredient you added to her potion. Her boy-body is enough to make even the uptight Setsuna-chan and the shy Nodoka-chan lose it. Although," he scratched his face, "Honya-chan is a closet-freak." The view switched from outside to the inside of the dorms as it followed the girl and the boy.

"I wonder if we should intervene or let it play out?" The dean took a hand full of popcorn. "Perhaps, help it move along faster? Besides, we don't know how long the effects of the magic will last." The older man stuffed the popcorn into his mouth.

"Hmmm, yeah, that magic cancel. Well, I'll think of something we can put her through." The ermine paused while thinking. "Oh yes, that will be _very _interesting." There was a evil gleam in Chamo's eye. "Especially with Honya-chan, that girl can get carried away _very_ easily. . ."


	5. With Nodoka Pt 2

reminder: **rated M**

* * *

"Okay, it's safe! There's no one here, Asuma-san."

Nodoka mentioned to the boy to follow her. He took a careful step forward, looking around at every little sound his ears could catch. After making sure the way was clear, he ran into Nodoka's dorm room. The girl quickly went in after the boy and softly locked the door.

"Wow, this day has really messed me up." Asuma followed Nodoka through her room. "So where are Yue-san and Haruna-san?"

"What? How do you know about them?" Nodoka had stopped in front of him and was trying to give him her most scariest glare. "Answer me honestly! I won't throw you out if you do!"

"Wha? I. . . I. . . " He backed into the wall, trying to avoid the nearing Nodoka. He waved his hands in front of him. "Well, I. . . I have lots of- of- of friends."

Nodoka clenched her fists in anger. "Are you stalking me!" She shut her eyes tightly. "Do you have some weird crush on me or something?"

"Wha!" He started laughing. "You think I have a crush on you? You think I'm stalking you?" He laughed harder. "Not only are you cute when you laugh but you are so cute when you're angry! Sorta like a kitten trying to be a tiger!"

"Oh." Nodoka didn't know whether to be angry at Asuma or to thank him. He wasn't insulting her, well, not intentionally. _'Sorta like a kitten trying to be a tiger!_' _I'm a kitten?_ She blushed uncontrollably at his words.

"Hey, can I use your shower really quick? I feel kinda gross." Nodoka had to turn around to hide her small nosebleed from Asuma. _Shower!_

"Un, yeah, s-s-sure."

"Thanks." After she heard the bathroom door open and close gently, she went to the closet to search for clothes that would fit Asuma. She ended up with two shirts and three pants. The closet didn't have any shoes that the boy could wear or any undergarments for that matter. She blushed at this thought. _We'll have to ask Natsumi-san for the shoes._

Nodoka glanced at the bathroom door and froze.

It hadn't completely closed!

She could see mist seeping from the open slit. Her feet slowly moved on their own as they brought her to the bathroom. _I shouldn't! _She placed a hand softly on the door, pushed it slowly open, letting out some warm steam. _This is not right! I have to respect him! _The girl heard her heart pounding in her ears as her head moved to allow her eyes to peek inside the bathroom. She could see his silhouette in the mist. She swallowed hard. _What was she doing! What did she plan on doing! _This question startled her. _Was she planning on doing anything?_ Nodoka's left foot stepped on the bathroom tile then the right foot stepped in. She silently shut and locked the bathroom door. Her mind was screaming at her to turn back. But a small part of her was curious, it wanted her to continue. _She couldn't do this, she shouldn't do this! _As her mind wrestled with itself, she thought about Negi. She loved him. Was she about to throw that love away for a stranger who made her feel warm inside? Her hands went to her jacket to undo her buttons. _No! _She wanted Negi-sensei! Not this, this boy with a smile that could melt all the fear and self-doubt inside her heart. _She mustn't!_

Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled open and there he was, naked.

Nodoka froze.

She hadn't thought this far, she hadn't thought that she would even reach the point where she would see him unclothed. It appeared like he wasn't aware of her but she was aware of him, all of him. His gaze was lowered to the ends of his long hair as he frowned. Nodoka couldn't move. Her hands had done away with her clothes so that she was standing there with nothing on but her undies. _When did I take off my shorts? _The part of her mind that was curious pushed this and all other thoughts away, leaving behind only one. Nodoka cleared her throat. "Asuma-san."

His head stayed low as his eyes flashed up to look at who had spoken. When he saw her, he backed into the wall, placing both hands on it for support. "Nodoka! Wha- wha- what are you doing in here!" His eyes widen with shock as he took in her appearance. "No- No- Nodoka! Put some clothes on!"

She moved closer. "Asuma-san, I feel strange." Her hand reached out to touch him. "Make me feel better, please."

"What the hell's wrong with you, Nodoka?" Asuna had been worrying about her split ends when Nodoka suddenly materialized in front of her, nearly naked. She had thought that Honya-chan wouldn't be interested in her since she loved Negi, so Asuna believed it safe to stick with Nodoka. But apparently, it wasn't safe. She shivered when Nodoka touched her chest. _Oh god, __**NO!**_ Asuna glanced down to her male parts. _Good, no reaction yet._ Suddenly, Nodoka pressed herself against Asuna, causing her to yelp in surprise.

_Asuma-san is so cute. _Nodoka's head was whirling at high speeds. She could feel him and he felt really good. There was no doubt in her mind now. _She would follow through with this! _She grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. "Please be gentle, Asuma-san." Nodoka's face was so hot she thought she would burn Asuma if she kissed him. _Kiss him. Kiss._ Nodoka leaned her face in towards Asuma's. The boy looked horrified at what was going on, but Nodoka didn't care. She would have him even if he didn't want it.

"Nodoka?" She stopped at the sound of the voice. "Nodoka, are you in there?"

There was a tap on the bathroom door. _What? Didn't I lock the dorm's door?_ It was Yue calling for her. If she didn't answer, Yue would start to worry. "Ah, yes, I am!" She clamped her hands down on Asuma's mouth when he was about to cry for help. "I'm just taking a shower!" _What am I doing! Do I plan on raping Asuma-san!_ Her head hurt if she thought too much, so she decided not to think.

"Oh, alright. Just came to tell you we've set up the picnic already, so come down when your ready." She kept quiet until she heard Yue leave the room.

"That was close, huh, Asuma-san?" Nodoka looked into his eyes. They held no trace of the sparkle that she had seen earlier. All she could see in them was desperation. She felt guilt hit her hard. Nodoka shamefully pushed herself away from the boy. "I- I- I'm sorry Asuma-san. I don't know what came over me." She fell to the ground sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't, I wasn't thinking!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's fine, Nodoka-san." Nodoka looked up at Asuma. He was red in the face and had covered himself with a towel. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when people cry around me." He smiled crookedly at her as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Thank you for stopping."

His words made her cry even more.

* * *

"Oh, Nodoka wasn't ready, Yue? I was positive that she would have come down with you, guess not." Haruna Saotome, was preparing the sandwiches they had packed a few hours earlier so that the three of them could eat outside. "Hm, I wonder if we should start without her?"

Yue Ayase, sat down next to her. "No, let's wait for a bit. She'll come down soon." She reached for a juice box, poked the straw into it and started sipping it.

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?**" The popcorn bowl was flung at the t.v. screen, scattering the food everywhere. Chamo reached for the remote but was stopped by the dean as he attempted to throw it at the screen. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Chamo-kun! You'll break my t.v.! This thing cost money!" The dean struggled to pull the remote from the ermine's iron grasp. "Chamo-kun, calm down!"

"WHAT THE HELL! EVERYTHING WAS GOING SMOOTHLY!" Chamo surrendered the remote and bit into a nearby pillow. He shook the pillow furiously from side to side like a dog. "GAHH!"

"Chamo-kun, maybe we shouldn't put Asuna-chan in _those_ types of situations." The dean stared at the floating white fluff from the pillow Chamo was destroying. "It's not right for us to do such things to a student."

Chamo spat out some of the pillow's fluff. "Oh, no you don't! You ain't backing out on me when we're only twenty minutes in the game!" Chamo shook the dean violently. "You know how much I spent on those teleportation slips? You know how damn expensive they were?" Chamo released the dean and let out a depressing sigh. "Why didn't I think of teleporting inside the room instead of outside? Why the hell did I leave the door unlocked! Stupid! All because of that Yuecchi-chan!" (It turned out that Chamo had been the one to reopen the bathroom door while Asuna had been showering. He was also the one to unlock the dorm room door after Nodoka had locked it.)

"Alright, alright. Let's just see what happens next, Chamo-kun. Even without us interfering, it is still very fun."

* * *

An awkward mood had set in after the events of the bathroom. Asuna was surprised that she had been the one to comfort Nodoka and not the other way around, since she had been the one almost raped. But as much as Asuna had offered to leave, Nodoka made her stay. The shy girl stubbornly insisted on helping her out. She had chosen some clothes for her to wear and right now, Nodoka was braiding her hair.

"If you do your hair like this, it looks less feminine and more warrior-like." Nodoka finished the short braid and wrapped a black ribbon around it. "Now Chisame-san can't poke fun at you."

"Oh? What kind of braid is it?" Asuna was curious at how a braid couldn't look woman-like.

"It's a short braid, see?" Nodoka twisted Asuna's long hair so that she could see it. "It ends high so the hair can flow down like this."

"Wow! This is very nice, Nodoka-san!" She petted the braid. "Where did-"

The dorm room door swung open. "Hey, Nodoka! You still not done yet? We're hungry and we want to eat!" Haruna barged inside with Yue walking silently behind her. "Nodoka! Nodoka. . ." Haruna stopped suddenly as she saw who Nodoka was with, making Yue bump into her.

"Haruna?" Yue glanced around her. Her face showed no emotion as she took in the scene. "Nodoka? Who's that?"


	6. Craziness Everywhere!

**note:** this chapter was fun to type

* * *

"Nodoka? Who is that?"

Nodoka opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

The boy glanced back and forth from Nodoka to Haruna. When he saw Nodoka's flustered expression, he quickly jumped up to shake Haruna's hand. "I'm Asuma. Hi!" He smiled at the bespectacled girl. "I'm new around here and Nodoka-san was just helping me out with some stuff."

Haruna stared at his hand then at him then at Nodoka. "Huh, you guy's dating?" Her question startled everyone.

"No, no! Asuma and I aren't boyfriend-girlfriend!" Nodoka stood up nervously. "I just met him today."

"Ah, okay." Haruna continued to stare at the boy, who had begun to avoid her increasingly sharp gaze. She suddenly jumped on him, her arms encircling his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. "Alright then, you wouldn't mind if I make this guy mine right, Nodoka-chan?"

"Haruna! What! You shouldn't!" Nodoka ran to pull off the girl from Asuma. "This isn't proper!"

Asuna was shocked. What the hell was going on with these girls throwing themselves at her? Were all school girls like this or was it a class 3-A thing? She tried to pry Haruna's legs off of her waist. _Last thing I want is that stupid guy part getting excited!_ In response to the male's touch, the girl's legs tighten their hold on her. Asuna let out a small yelp as she felt Haruna rubbing against her.

Nodoka struggled to yank Haruna off him. Why was she acting this way? Nodoka heard Haruna laughing hysterically. She glanced anxiously at Yue, who hadn't moved. " YUE! DO SOMETHING!"

Yue nodded. She slowly walked to the clinging Haruna and poked her on her side. Haruna's laughter stopped and she dropped to the floor like a stone. For a second, no one moved, then Haruna started to get up. That's when Asuna decided it was best to get the hell outta there.

"Where are you running off to, pretty boy?" Haruna called after Asuma. "There's nowhere you can hide where the great Saotome Haruna can't find you~!" She sang as she skipped out the door.

Nodoka looked at Yue horrified, then ran after the two. "Paru-chan! Stop!"

Asuna heard Haruna following behind her. _S- S- She's so scary! Oh, God! Please don't let her catch me!_ She saw Negi talking with a group of girls as they walked her way. _I'm saved!_ "NEGI!" She saw him look her way when he heard his name. She ran to the boy and hugged his legs as she fell to her knees. "Negi! Thank god, another boy!" Tears started to stream down her face now. "Save me! Please save me!"

Suddenly Haruna was on his back. "Catcha!" She hugged him tightly, trying to wrestle him away from Negi. "Why can't you just be good and quiet?" She slid her arms down his waist and locked her legs around his hips. "Just relax and let me do everything."

Everyone was staring in shock at Haruna on top of the boy's back. Then Madoka finally snapped when she saw what the girl was doing to the boy. "Holy shit, Haruna! Get off him!"

Nodoka came running towards Haruna and began tugging at her. "Stop her! Pull her away from him!" Nodoka desperately looked at Negi and the girls who were with him: the cheer-leading trio and Chisame. "Help, please!"

"She's assaulting the boy! Quick, take her off him!" Sakurako dove at Haruna. As much as Nodoka, Madoka and Sakurako tried, they couldn't pull her away. "Goodness, Paru-san! Control yourself!"

Negi couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? It was as if he was nailed to the floor. All he could do was stare at the orange-haired boy. Haruna had pulled him away from Negi and her hands had disappeared underneath his clothes, doing something Negi couldn't see. The boy's face was red and he was crying, gripping the carpet until his knuckles turned white.

In a flash, Chisame went past Negi. She raised Haruna's head by her hair and gave the surprised girl a loud slap that knocked her out cold. Nobody said anything, nobody breathed. The only sound was the orange-haired boy's soft whimpering. He lifted his tear-stained face up toward Chisame. She was glaring scornfully at him but that didn't stop him from hugging her legs. "Thank you, Chisame-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A fresh new bucket of tears went down his face. "Thank-"

Another slap was heard. The boy fell back from Chisame, stunned, holding a hand to his face. "A man shouldn't cry like that. A man shouldn't run away from a woman, scared with his tail between his legs." She stepped nearer to the boy, crossed her arms and put her foot against his chest. "You're a disgrace to your gender." She roughly shoved him back with her foot and stepped over him as she walked away. "I should have let that Saotome do whatever she wanted to you. You're pathetic." Everyone silently watched Chismae as she walked away.

"Wow, that was harsh." Madoka snorted. "Ha! I knew this day would turn out to be something!"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Asuma and Negi. Negi hadn't taken his eyes off the boy since he had heard him call his name. He watched the boy as he stared at Chisame walking away, still holding his cheek tenderly. Something fluttered in his stomach.

Her cheek stung. The slap Chisame had given her could have also knocked her out like it did to Haruna if her body would've been weaker. But Asuna's body, male or female version, is very sturdy. The point was that Chisame's super-slap hurt like hell. Experiencing it once was enough to tell her never to get on Chisame's bad side. _A man shouldn't cry like that, huh, Chisame-san? What would you say if you knew the truth about the boy you slapped? Hah, she'd probably slap me again._ Asuna rubbed her cheek one last time and stood up. She didn't turn to look or to talk to anyone. She was going to her bed to sleep away all the perverted things that had been done to her body. _Oh, god, and it's still morning. . ._

Nodoka made a move to follow Asuma but was held back by Madoka. She shook her head at Nodoka. "Leave him." Then Madoka turned to Negi. "Maybe it's best if you talk to him, since you're both boys, Negi-sensei." Negi didn't respond to her but instead walked after the boy. The four girls watched him leave.

Then Sakurako glanced at Misa, who hadn"t moved at all during the incident. Something was wrong. "Misa? Are you alright?" The girl nodded quickly, satisfying the simple Sakurako for now. . .

* * *

Asuna finally reached her dorm room. She opened the door and walked inside. Konoka and Setsuna were still there. It looked like Konoka was reassuring Setsuna, but Setsuna kept yelling out "undignified behavior" and "so shameful" every two seconds. They stopped talking when they heard her enter the room. Setsuna's face turned bright red in a blink of an eye. "Ah?"

"Don't mind me." The boy waved a hand at them. "Or better yet, can you guys leave?" Both girls stared at him. "Sorry, but I really want to rest alone."

"Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, would you please step outside for a while? I wish to talk with our friend here." The boy turned to look at the person who had spoken. Negi stared back at the older boy, his unwavering gaze never leaving him. "I'm sorry for the bother but maybe you should make plans to sleep over with your grandfather tonight, Konoka-san."

"Oh, ho! No problem Negi-kun!" Konoka smiled coyly as she took Setsuna's hand and lead her to the door. "Come, Set-chan. Let's go somewhere nice!"

"Ah! Ojou-sama! We just can't leave Negi-sensei alone with that stranger!" Setsuna glanced at the older boy. "Negi-sen-" She was pulled out the door before she could finish her sentence.

"Now." Negi came closer to the boy. The strange feeling in his stomach intensified but he ignored it. "Who are you?"

"Negi!" The boy grabbed Negi's shoulders and shook him before releasing him. "I'm Asuna! It's me!" He grabbed at his chest. "It's me in this gross body! I went to sleep last night as a girl then I woke up this morning as a dude!" The fluttering in Negi's stomach came back with a vengeance. _What is going on? _"You believe me right, Negi? Please say you believe me!"

Negi studied the boy's mismatched eyes. There was no doubt he was Asuna. They had the same personalities and features, and, well, something just told him it was Asuna. . . He softly touched the boy's hair and smiled. "Yeah, I believe you Asuna-san."

The boy gave him a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Today's been so hard! And the day's barely started! What the hell am I gonna do!" He started to cry into Negi's shoulder. "How am I gonna live!"

Negi's head felt light as the boy hugged him. "Will you tell the others?"

Asuna froze. She thought about all that had happened with each girl she had came into contact with: Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Haruna, the scary Chisame, the scary Chisame's super-slap... She shoved Negi away from her. "**OH GOD NO**!" She ran to the bunk beds and leapt into the top bunk. She wrapped herself in her bed sheets with only her face visible. "NO! No one must know, you got that, brat?" She shuddered at the thought of the girls finding out that the guy they harassed, or, in Chisame's situation, was harassed by, was actually her, a girl, Asuna! "No, No, no one must find out! Hopefully, I'll change back soon and we can all forget this ever happened!"

Negi walked to the bunk bed and looked up at the person bundled in blankets. "Do you really think that's the wisest choice to make, Asuna-san? Have you thought about the possible repercussions of staying hidden?" Negi resisted the urge of climbing into the bed with Asuna. _What is wrong with me? Am I getting sick?_ "There are other people's feelings involved here. Many of your classmates could end up getting hurt."

"What you blabbering 'bout, Negi? Why would my friends get their feelings hurt?" She stuck out her tongue at the younger boy. "The problem right now isn't what could happen to my friends, it's how the hell am I gonna get back to normal!"

He shook his head. "Fine. I'll go talk to the dean and perhaps Evangeline-san could help us out as well." Negi began to feel anxious and jittery. He couldn't stand still.

"Oh, no you ain't! That vamp cannot know about this! Who knows what kinda stuff she would do to me!" Asuna's eyes unfocused as her imagination fed her images. She shivered. "She doesn't like me much. She'll probably take advantage of my state and blackmail me!"

"Alright, alright. I won't tell Evangeline-san." Negi had to get out of there. The room was making him feel strange. "I'll go talk with Dean-san. You just avoid going outside and opening the door, okay, Asuna-san?" The bundle nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a short while."

Negi half-ran out of the suffocating room.


	7. Negi, too?

**note: **a second chap in the same day for the fun of it. turns out i can type alot in the 40 minutes i spend on the bus. . .

* * *

"Chamo-kun! Pick up all the popcorn you threw!" The dean was furiously trying to clean his office where he had set up the television screen. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Geeze! I didn't think Aniki would get convinced so fast!" Chamo shoved a torn pillow case underneath the recliner. He grabbed the last few popcorn that were still on the floor. "Gosh, this is not fun." There was a soft knock on the dean's door. Both the dean and the ermine froze. "Shit, he got here quick!" Chamo whispered to the dean. "You know what you gonna tell the kid?"

The dean quickly sat behind his desk and scattered papers around to appear as if he was working. "Of course, Chamo-kun. Now leave!" The ermine nodded and disappeared. There was another knock on the door louder than the first. "Come in." The redhead that he was expecting stepped through the door. "Ah! Negi-kun! What a pleasure it is to see you at such an early hour!"

"Yes, I agree, Dean-san." Negi gave him a small bow. "But I have come to tell you an urgent matter-"

The dean held up a hand, mentioning Negi to cease talking. "Speak no more, I already know about it." Negi's eyes widen with surprise. "And I have made plans for Asuna-chan." He drew out a big box from behind his desk. "She is to attend class as usual, sleep where she normally would and do things as she normally would." He pushed the box towards Negi. "In here you will find clothes for the young. . . man as well as shoes, undergarments and other necessities."

"What? How did you find out? It just happened this morning!" Negi began to grow suspicious of the dean. "Would you happen to know how Asuna-san's current state came to be?" The dean's lack of answer fed Negi's daring attitude, so he pushed further. "Did you have anything to do with this? With Asuna-san's gender flip?"

The dean slammed his hands on his desk, making the young redhead flinch. "I am the Dean and the headmaster of this school, there is nothing that happens here without my finding out about it. There are no big secrets that can be kept from me." He gave Negi a glare that smashed his boldness to pieces. The dean then smiled at the boy. "Now here is what you are to say to the class." He handed the boy a folder. "Take the box and run along, Negi-kun. Oh, and tell Asuna-chan to be careful, we have very active girls at this school."

Negi did as he was told but paused when he noticed something. "Oh? You installed a new t.v in your office, Dean-san?"

Negi started stepping towards the t.v when the dean caught him and pushed him through the doors. "Go, go young man! We mustn't waste our precious time!" He locked the doors quickly once Negi was outside. "That was close." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "I beginning to fear I wouldn't be able to keep up the charade. It's so hard being mean!"

"You sneaky devil." Chamo popped out of the dean's desk. "You planned that out didn't you? You had planned on Asuna telling Negi and Negi coming here for advice. Then you would tell him that Asuna should live life normally, send her to school and enjoy all the drama that goes on." Chamo took out a cigarette but didn't light it when he saw the dean give him a look. "Brilliant, old man, brilliant."

The dean smiled innocently. "One must always plan far into the future, Chamo-kun."

* * *

Negi was confused at what had happened at the dean's. He had barely said a sentence and the dean was claiming that he already knew about Asuna. Negi felt that the dean wasn't telling him something. _Perhaps, he was the one behind Asuna's sudden gender switch? Could he be? But why would he?_ There was no logical reason for the dean to go and do something like that. _So maybe he was telling the truth? Then who or what turned Asuna-san into a boy?_ Negi stopped in front of his room with the box in his arms. He started the search for his keys in his pockets since he had told Asuna to lock the door.

"N- N- Negi-sensei?" He looked up to see a blushing Nodoka.

"Ah, hello, Nodoka-san! What brings you around here?" The box begun to weigh the boy down.

"I just wanted to see how Asuma-san was doing." The girl played with her fingers. "I heard that he will be staying with you until Asuna-san returns."

"What?" Negi dropped his keys in surprise. "Who told you this?"

Nodoka bent down to picked up his keys and held them out for him. "Gossip spreads faster than a wild fire, Negi-sensei." She shyly smiled at the younger boy. "Kazumi-san told Haruna-chan and then Haruna-chan told Yue and I."

"Ah, yes." Negi took the keys from the girl. "How intriguing. I'll tell Asuna-, I mean Asuma-san you asked about him." He unlocked the door.

"T- thank you, Negi-sensei. Also, please, take care of yourself." She gave him a she small bow. "Ah, Negi-sensei." Negi stopped as he was about to shut the door. "Haruna-chan wanted to apologize to Asuma-san but he wouldn't open the door. Could you please tell him that Haruna-chan feels bad about what she did to him?"

"Of course, I will Nodoka-san! I am sure she-, I mean, he will accept her apology." He heard her say a soft 'thank you' then she ran away. Negi sighed as he shut the door lightly behind him. "Asuna-san?" Negi walked to the middle of the room and placed the box on the floor. "Asuna-san?" He glanced at the laying figure on the top bunk, Negi felt his heart beat quicken. _She must be drained from all the things that happened today._ He went to go sit near the table and pulled out a book to read. He would wait patiently for Asuna-san to wake up. . .

* * *

It was dark out when Asuna finally woke up. She looked out the window as she sat up. _What a waste of day!_ She made a face. _And it was so nice out too!_

"Ah, Asuna-san! You're wake." She turned to Negi, who was sitting at the table reading a book. Something about him was off. "I was wondering if you would sleep the whole night."

"Yeah, sorry. Did you stay inside the whole day?" She pulled the covers off and jumped down. "Were you watching over me?"

"Yes. I was worried if you woke up and I wasn't here, you would start to panic." Asuna noticed how his hands trembled as she got closer to him. "But no worries! I've been enjoying a book that Sakurako-san lent me." His words were rushed like it pained him to speak.

"You okay Negi?" When Asuna sat down near him, she saw how he shifted his weight away from her. "You don't look so good. Do you feel well?" She lightly touched his hand, making him jump. "Negi! What's wrong!"

He couldn't think. His mind had been spinning since he started reading Sakurako's book. But he couldn't focus on it. He had spent the whole day staring at the first page until the words all blurred together in a gray swirl. His body felt restless and heavy. _What is going on with me! _It got worst when Asuna came near him. He stared into her eyes as she spoke to him, not comprehending a single word she said. _Was there some other magical force acting in Asuna other than the gender switch? Was this what made Haruna-san so crazy? _His body tensed as Asuna sat near him. _If this feeling was what made Haruna-san act that way, then I can't blame her. . . What! What did I just think?_ He looked at Asuna. She was a boy now. There was nothing womanly about her anymore, except for maybe the long hair but even that was done in a braid, giving her a rebel look. Yet despite all that, Negi felt strange looking at the boy who was Asuna. His body ached to get closer. _No! No, no, no, NO! That was wrong! Two boys shouldn't. . ._ His hands grabbed his hair. _What am I thinking! Onee-chan would be ashamed of me! Everyone would be disgusted at me!_ His mind was spinning and it gave him a headache as he thought. _No! I mustn't! I mustn't think those thoughts!_

He looked at the other boy. Asuna was smiling. He hadn't heard anything she said that could have made her smile. He wondered at what she had said when he noticed the distance between them. His mind suddenly got clear as it pushed everything back expect for one thought. _Just a bit more and I'll be able to. . . _Negi leaned in closer to the unsuspecting boy.

There was a knock on the door. Asuna turned her head at the sound, making Negi miss his target. She felt Negi's face bump into the back of her head. "Er, what are you doing, Negi?" She turned towards him, only to realize that the young boy's face was inches from hers. "Negi?" His eyes seemed drowsy and slightly unfocused. "You there, Negi?" The knock came louder. "Idiot." There was a light blush on her cheeks as she put her hand on his face and shoved him backwards. Asuna got up to answer the door. There stood the person she least expected to come knocking at her door. . .

"Chisame-san!" Another unintentional save from the girl. . .


	8. Videogame Night

**note:** just like to thank those who reviewed. you should know your reviews are what's making me update so much

* * *

Chisame hadn't wanted to come and apologize to the carrot-top, but the cheer-leading trio, Haruna and even Nodoka wouldn't stop pestering her until she said sorry. Chisame even threatened to call the dorm's security if they didn't leave her alone but of course, that doesn't work on the girls of class 3-A. They had tracked her down and harassed her until she promised to pay him a visit. When she finally gave in to their constant nagging, they insisted on watching her from around the corner just in case she went back on her word and left without saying sorry. As she stood at his door, Chisame tried to prolong knocking but Haruna had gotten impatient and was starting to throw things at her to 'encourage' her along. Irritated, she finally knocked on the door.

No answer.

She waited for a few seconds before knocking again. This time she made it louder.

No answer.

Annoyed, she was about to bang one, loud, final time when the door opened. She instantly regretted coming.

"Chisame-san!" The boy's eyes widened with surprised as he saw who it was. Chisame glared at him and he immediately shrank back. _Good at least the moron is scared of me._ "What are you doing here, Chisame-san?"

"Well, that's really rude." She pushed past him as she entered the room. "You should at least say hi or invite me in." She froze when she saw Negi passed out on the floor. She spun to face the boy and grabbed his shirt. "What were you doing to him! Why is he on the floor unconscious." While she screamed at him, a small thought passed through her head. _If he is a rapist then why am I not scared of him?_ "Tell me!"

"WHAT!" The boy pulled himself out of Chisame's grasp. He ran to Negi. "Negi! Negi! Wake up, Negi!" The older boy gently picked him up in his arms. "Oh no! What's wrong! Why is he like this! He was fine a moment before!" Tears started rolling off his face. "NEGI!"

_What the hell?_ "Let me see him." Chisame bent down near the older boy and felt Negi's pulse. "Well, he's still breathing, heart rate is normal," she felt his head, "there doesn't seem to be any bump on his head, so he can't have a concussion. He probably just fainted. I doubt he has a brain aneurism or anemia." She looked at the boy. "Your name is Asuma, right?" He nodded. "Well, we could take him to the nurse's office."

"Ah, okay. I guess it's alright, since Negi doesn't have anemia and hopefully he doesn't have a brain anusss..." Asuma let the last word die before he completed it.

Chisame stared at him. "You can't say that word? Wow, you really are pathetic!" She laughed at him.

"What! I haven't heard it before!" Asuma stood up with Negi in his arms. "Besides, not everyone can be super smart." He walked over to the bunk beds and laid Negi on the top bunk. Chisame saw Asuma brush Negi's hair gently back as he covered the boy with the bed sheets. She heard him whisper, 'please be alright' before coming back to her. "So Chisame-san, did you come here to say something or were you bored?"

Chisame felt her face grow warm. "I- I was forced to come." She turned her back to him. "I came to say sorry for slapping you and calling you a disgrace." She waited for his reply. After two long minutes of silence, she spun around to find Asuma trying to cover up his laugh. "What's so funny! Did I say something that was intended to make you laugh!" She glared at him. This time he didn't shrink back.

"I'm sorry! I don't seem to know when to laugh at the right times." He sat down around the table but quickly got up again. "I guess I am being rude to you, Chisame-san. Want something to drink?" He made a move towards the kitchen.

"Na, I'm good." She sat down on a bean bag. _Weird, why am I not leaving yet?_ "So, are you related to Kagurazaka?"

The boy stopped in mid-walk back from the kitchen. _Humph, he ignored me when I said I didn't what to drink anything._ "Uh, why do you ask?"

_Ah, so this boy wants to be a smart-ass, huh? _"You aren't supposed to answer a question with another question. That's rude on behalf of the host." She could play that game, too. _If there's one thing you should never do, it's never mess with Chisame Hasegawa._ "Are you saying you aren't related? If you are, I don't believe you. You guys look so much alike."

The boy paused, unsure of where Chisame was taking the conversation. "Alright, we are related." He said no more, which irritated her to her core.

"Why did you come here and why isn't Kagurazaka here as well?" She'll make him squeal if that's the last thing she'll do today. Something was going on here and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Well?"

The boy smiled unexpectedly, throwing her off. "You sure you came here to apologize, Chisame-san?" He sat down next to her. "Although, I guess I do owe you for making sure Negi was alright." He took a drink from his water bottle. Chisame stared at his throat as he swallowed the liquid. When he was done, he closed the cap tightly. "And I also owe you for slapping me."

Chisame was speechless. He was thanking her for slapping him? And that was no ordinary slap she gave him. It was her special slap, reserved for only the most desperate or annoying situations. She was surprised he hadn't been knocked out. "Why do you owe me for that?"

Asuma ran a hand through his bangs. "Well, I guess I was acting like a cry-baby. And well, a respectable man shouldn't cry like that." He smiled again.

"Hmmm. . ." Chisame didn't know what to say. She was confused and embarrassed at how easily he played her with her own words. What was even more embarrassing was that she was so flustered when he quoted her. _Did he do it on purpose? No, he's an idiot, he couldn't have possibly planned that out._ "Okay, tell me the answers to those questions whenever you want." She stood up. "I'm done here so I'll be leaving."

"What?" Asuma stood up with her. "Don't you want to hang out or something?" He pointed to Negi. "I ain't got nothing to do until the brat wakes up." Before Chisame could say anything, he ran to the television on the other side of the room. "You wanna play a game?" He held up a videogame box. "I just got this one two days ago, pre-ordered it off the company itself! It hasn't even came out in stores yet!"

Chisame stared at the boy's proud, blushing face. _Is he trying to be my friend? Or does he really just want company?_ She looked at the game he was holding. "Oh my god!" She snatched it away from his hands. "You got this! How the hell did you get this two weeks before the release date!"

"What can I say, I got really good connections." His smile became wider as he saw Chisame's reaction. _It was so obvious she'd like videogames when she's a computer nerd._ Actually, for while now, Asuna had been wanting to ask Chisame to play with her since she found this little fact out but never had the chance. She also had some suspicions that Chisame was in fact the Chiu1147 on the Mahora online gaming community that she always had 'discussions' and 'friendly competitions' with. "I know somebody that knows somebody, you know the deal." He winked at her.

Chisame jumped towards the t.v. "What are you waiting for! Put it on!" She stopped when she realized how carried away she had became. "Oh, maybe not. It is getting late."

"Alright then." Asuma reached for the game to take it out of the girl's hands but she quickly moved it from his reach. He gave her an innocent look that irritated her. "Didn't you want to leave already?"

"Fine," she held up her index finger, "just one hour." She watched him move to his game console and place the disk inside.

"Let's see if we can finish this thing in less than eight hours." He turned to her slightly and gave her another smile.

"Huh? Why eight hours?"

"Ten hours is the time that the quickest gamer beat the game. It takes most hard-core gamers twenty-two hours and normal people fifty hours to finish this thing. Plus, we got school tomorrow. We still have to sleep." When he turned on the t.v, it showed the game's start menu. "With both of us playing, we should finish this pretty quick."

"You know a lot, how can you be sure that we can finish it so fast?" She smirked at him.

"Because," he leaned his face in towards Chisame's, "we're both amazing gamers." Chisame blushed and snatched away the controller he held out for her. "Besides, you got someone like me at your side. I'm pure awesome."

Chisame smacked his head. "Show off." She turned away from Asuma to hide her smile.

* * *

Negi woke the next morning feeling groggy. He put a hand on his forehead. _Oh my head. What happened last night?_ He remembered speaking to the dean then to Nodoka, then... what happened? Oh yeah, he almost kissed Asuna. _Asuna-san!_ He sat up instantly. "Asuna-san!" She wasn't in their bed. He looked around the room. The t.v was turned on with the word 'END' floating on the screen. He climbed down the ladder to the floor. _What time is it?_ He looked at the clock. Twenty to seven. _Almost time to get ready, but where is Asuna-san?_ He froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

It was Asuna asleep on the floor but not just Asuna was laying there. Chisame was with him, sleeping with her head and one hand on Asuna's chest. There were empty bowls and cups scattered around them with half eaten food still on the plates. Negi felt his chest tighten as he watched them sleeping together.

"Negi?" Asuna started stirring from her sleep. "You alright, Negi?" She gently removed Chisame's head from her chest. "You fainted yesterday and had us both worried."

"Did you guys do anything?" Negi braced himself for the worst possible answer.

"Yeah." She smiled wide as she glanced at the t.v. "We beat the game. Passed it just under six hours" She looked at Chisame. "Turns out she had been 'training' for this thing. And well, we make one heck of a team!" She stretched when she sat up. "We didn't sleep much but that was some night!"

"What do you mean that was 'some night'?" Chisame pushed herself up on her hands, her hair falling in a mess over her shoulders. "You didn't do anything perverted to me while I was asleep, right!" She grabbed Asuma's shirt. "Cause if you did. . ."

"Ha-ha. . . no, I didn't." His head shook violently back and front as he took in Chisame's wrath.

"Uhmm, I think we should get ready for school now. So Asuma-san. . ." Negi pushed a box towards the boy. "The dean gave this to me. He said he wanted you to attend class in Asuna-san's place. . ." His brown eyes shifted nervously between the orange-haired boy and the girl shaking him. "Chisame-san?"

"Yeah, I get it, Springfield." Chisame stood up, fixing her hair. "This is your 'polite' way of saying 'get the hell out', right?" She smirked at her younger teacher. "It's fine, teach, I'll leave." She walked towards the door, waving a hand at the boys as she exited the room. "See you two later."

Negi glanced at Asuna. There was a slight trace of sadness in his eyes when he saw her big smile as the she watched the girl leave their room.


	9. Confrontation with Iincho

"Did the dean say anything about my job?" Both Negi and Asuna were running to school just like they had been doing every day. Expect there was one major difference: Asuna was now male. All the girls stared at the two boys as they rushed to be on time. "I'm starting to get worried about that."

"No, he didn't mention it but I think he has it covered in some way, Asuna-san."

The older boy hit him. He lowered his voice so only Negi would be able to hear. "I'm not Asuna, you idiot! Remember, Asuma! Asuma!"

They rushed past a couple of girls on skates. "Hey! Boys! Turn around and say hi!" The girls yelled and whistled at them.

"How embarrassing. This never used to happen when I was a girl." Asuna thought for a second. "They sound like perverted old men, but oh well." She turned to run backwards and waved at the girls. "Have a wonderful school day, ladies!" The girls giggled when she gave them her biggest smile.

"Asuna-, I mean, Asuma-san! You have to be less conspicuous!" Negi anxiously glanced at the boy running backwards next to him. "And running that way is very dangerous!"

"Oh, pish posh, Negi!" Asuna turned around. "Lighten up. These girls might never see a better looking guy until they leave Mahora!" She shook her braided hair to dramatize her statement. "Besides, it's fun teasing them and they love it!" She winked at a girl they passed.

"Asuna-san. . ."

"Negi-kun! Asuma-san!" They both turned toward the girl who had called them. "Good morning!"

"Konoka! Morning!" Asuna smiled at Konoka. "Morning, Setsuna-san!" She looked at the pale girl who's facial skin had become red. "Did you two have a nice night?"

"Ah, yes, we did. . ." The swordswoman said no more. Konoka and Asuma both laughed.

"You're awfully cheerful today, Asuma-san." Asuna nodded happily but didn't reply to Konoka. She smiled. "The boy uniform looks very good on you!" Konoka looked Asuna up and down. "The black and red go very nicely together. It suits your body." She blushed lightly. "I wonder what everyone else will think."

"I'm positive they'll like it!" Asuna grinned and ran ahead of her friends. _Look at how everyone is staring at me! _She saw a couple of her classmates glance her way curiously as she ran past them at full speed. The grin on her face widened. Maybe being a guy isn't so bad. _This day is gonna be great! I can feel it!_

* * *

"Ready, Asuna-san?" Negi held a folder nervously in his hands. "I wonder if they will believe it?"

"Well, we don't have a choice, huh?" She fixed her collar. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome." Negi glanced away from her to his class. They had been waiting outside the classroom for all the girls to calm down before 'Asuma' would make his grand entrance. "Kazumi-san has already soften the blow for us. All we have to do is introduce you."

"Let's do this." Asuna slid the door open and stepped through as Negi was about to speak. "Morning everyone!" Asuna's eyes skimmed from face to face. She smiled when her eyes reached Konoka and Setsuna, she gave a mini wave to Nodoka, she avoided Haruna's gaze and she winked at Chisame, who glared at her.

There was silence as the girls of class 3-A studied the newcomer. Negi quickly came running after the boy. "Ah, everyone! This is Asuma Kagurazaka. He will be taking Asuna's place until she returns to us." He bowed to his class. "Please be gracious toward him."

"Negi-sensei, may I speak?" Negi nodded at the girl who had raised her hand. "As the class representative, I wish to welcome you." Ayaka stood up and gave the new boy a small bow. "But first I want to say that, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL ASUNA HAS ANY SIBLINGS!" There came gasps from the group of girls. Asuma looked taken back at the blond's bold statement. "So either," she pointed a finger at him, "you're an impostor or Asuna has been lying to me for six years!"

The orange-haired boy glared at the girl. "Well, it's none of your business if we're related or not Iincho. It's not like a troll should bother herself with other people's personal matters." Asuma held his head high as he spoke, looking down at the blond._ Ha! I'm about an inch taller than her now! This is so awesome!_

Ayaka was furious! How dare someone speak to her that way! She wanted to pull out all his hair but resisted when Negi placed himself between the two. "Please! Today is Asuma's first day! Can we spend it without any trouble?" Ayaka nodded obediently to the small boy and sat back down. She kept quiet as Negi continued introducing their new classmate. She glared at him as he went to fill in Asuna's seat. The boy responded to Ayaka's glare by scowling at her but the girl decided to be the 'bigger person' so that homeroom was able to pass without a major incident, that is, until the last ten minutes of the period.

Their young teacher had reluctantly allowed the class some free time, knowing that everyone was eager to 'get to know' the new boy.

"Why did they let a boy in a all girls' school?"

"How come Asuna left?"

"Asuna-chan never mentioned any family!"

"Where you from?"

"You have a girlfriend? You want one?"

"Are you interested in the sports club?"

Asuna was bombarded with questions from all her old classmates. Luckily, the panicking boy didn't have to answer anything because Ayaka quickly butted in.

"I don't approve of you." She slammed her hand loudly on his desk. "A boy shouldn't be in an all-girls school." She lowered her face to trap his eyes in her glare. "I, also, don't believe that you are related to Asuna."

"Oh, Iincho-san! Relax! At least now we got a boy our own age to fantasize about." Yuuna giggled softly as she leaned in toward Asuma. "You're very cute, Asuma-san. It wasn't nice of Asuna to keep you all to herself."

He gave her a nervous smile. "Er, thank you, I guess, Yuuna-san." He froze as Yuuna began brushing his bangs from his face.

Ayaka's jaw dropped as she watch her classmate's hand touching the boy's face. "Yuuna-san! Stop that!" She slapped Yuuna's hand away. "That is not school behavior!"

"Hey, Iincho! That hurt!" Yuuna angrily pushed Ayaka back. "If you don't like him, go away!"

She was stunned. For the first time in her class representative career, Ayaka didn't know how to react to her fellow student's aggressive behavior. She stood there, speechless, looking from one person to the next as they stared back at her, then her eyes finally rested on Asuma. Her blood boiled as he looked back at her. He actually seemed sorry but that didn't matter. He had caused her to lose face in front of everyone and he would pay for it dearly. Ayaka grabbed his collar and shook him. "You are such a jerk! You rude, insensitive monkey!"

Asuma tried to pull away from Ayaka. "Hey- hey! Ah, I didn't do anyy-thing!" He fell out of his seat when Ayaka's shaking became more violent. "Ayaka!"

Ayaka didn't know what she was doing. She just suddenly found herself grabbing Asuma's hair with one hand and having a pair of scissors in the other. She tugged forcefully at his braid, making the boy wince in pain. "A man should look and act like a man!"

Asuna was shocked at what was going on. One second, Ayaka was screaming at her, the next Asuna was on the floor with Ayaka's hand grabbing the back of her head. _Why is everyone telling me to act like a man?_ She heard scissors snipping at something. She heard the girls of her class yelling at Ayaka to stop. She saw Nodoka look at her horrified with tears glistening in her eyes. She saw Negi frozen with a folder in his hand and an expression on his face that made her insides hurt. Her head felt light when Ayaka finally released her. The blond girl threw something at her face.

"There. Now you look like a man." Asuna's long, braided, orange hair fell around her.

Everyone saw the boy pick up his hair. Everyone saw how his hand went to the back of his head. Then everyone saw how his sanity snapped. "Damn you, Iincho." He whispered.

Ayaka had immediately regretted cutting his hair, but her pride kept her from asking for his forgiveness. _It's too late to turn back._

"DAMN YOU, IINCHO!" He grabbed the girl and flung her across the teacher's desk. As she landed on her back with a loud bang, he shoved himself between her legs, pressing himself against her and pinning both her hands above her head with one hand. "YOU WANT ME TO LOOK LIKE A MAN! WELL, THEN I GOTTA ACT LIKE ONE TOO!" He lifted Ayaka's uniform skirt with his free hand. When he saw her underwear, he sneered at the trembling girl underneath him. "Green today, Iincho? Green was never your color." He whispered seductively in her ear, so only she could hear, "Wear some black instead, it matches your soul."

Shock spread through out the class. Nobody knew what to do but stare at the boy on top of their class rep. Finally a voice rang out.

"STUPID ASUMA!" A shoe bounced off the boy's head. "Raping Ayaka isn't acting like a man!"

"Asuna-san!" The boy turned toward the second voice. "I will not allow such behavior in my classroom!" Negi pushed him off the girl and pulled him to the doors. "Outside! NOW!" The boy let himself be dragged out of the classroom by Negi.

Outside, the two boys stood in silence. Both their gazes were drawn to the floor. Out of habit, Asuna reached up to play with her hair. When her hands grabbed empty air, she let out a depressed sigh. "I. . . I'm sorry Negi. . ."

Negi looked at her. "It- It's alright." He glanced back down. "But I think you need to apologize to someone else."

"But Ayaka was the one that started it! She even cut my hair!" Tears were visible in Asuna's eyes. "She should apologize to me!"

"Asuna-san. You are a boy now. A gentleman. You have to be aware of yourself and what your actions mean to your classmates." Negi kept looking down. "Ayaka-san is a girl. You must be kind to her." His big eyes begged for Asuna's cooperation. "Please, please try your best to get along!"

"Fine." Asuna's shoulders hunched inward, surrendering to his puppy-dog eyes. "But if she does anything stupid like this again, I ain't gonna hold back."

"Thank you, Asuna-san." Negi held the door open for the other boy to pass. Asuna nodded at Negi as she went by him.

_Apologize!_ Asuna snorted. _As if! _She looked at Negi. _Dumb brat making me promise._ The class had gotten quiet when she walked in. Everyone was staring at her. Some girls had disgusted expressions, others looked worried, the rest were pissed.

All the girls watched as Asuma walked up to Ayaka. He stopped in front of her desk. Still, the girl refused to look at him. "Ayaka-san." He hesitated for a few seconds, but continued. "Ayaka-san, I'm sorry for doing what I did to you." He stepped to the side trying to catch her eye. "Please, I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?" The girl turned towards him. He half-smiled at her. "Ayaka-sa-" She slapped him. His hands flew to his face. "Ah! Ow, ow, owowow! What the hell!" He glared at her. "What the hell's your problem, Iincho! I'm apologizing here and you slap me!"

"If you think I'll accept a half-assed apology, then your dead wrong!" Ayaka jumped to her feet. "I want a sincere 'accept-my-apology-or-my-life-is-forfeit' sorry!"

Asuna was pissed now. "Alright. Whatever. How do I give you one of those?" She would take that apology and shove it up where the sun don't shine. "Well, Iincho?"

Ayaka blindly said the first thing that popped into her pretty, blond head.

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

Dead silence. That was what followed her statement. Almost everyone's jaw was on the floor, including Ayaka's. Then the noises and chattering returned.

"Ayaka and the new boy!"

"Maybe she liked what he did to her?"

"Maybe she wants to take it further?" There was giggling.

"I'm so jealous!"

"Ayaka's so lucky!"

Asuna looked at Negi. Her expression seemed to ask 'do I have to?'. Negi shrugged and smiled sheepishly back at her. She glanced at Ayaka, who had covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide and her face was red when she looked up at Asuna just as the bell rang for next class. Before anyone could move the orange-haired boy raced out the room, yelling to Ayaka that he'll do it.

_Holy shit. What did I get myself into? _


	10. PREVIEW

**[~*+MAJOR NOTE!+*~]**

hello dear loyal-ish readers! this is a **SPECIAL PREVIEW CHAPTER** which i typed out of my habit, you know (or you may not know), my habit of skipping to the end-ish. well, i typed this up a while back and, after much deliberation, i finally decided to post it for your pure entertainment! read if you wish to find out where my lil story is heading! this isn't near the ending but it's where it will head before i finish it. _this is a first draft:_ not really much spoilers so you won't need to worry about any. . . spoils?

_**READ ON IF YOU ARE CURIOUS!**_

or else just **skip it!** and wait until my story catches up. . .

* * *

"Send _her_ out."

The dean paused for a second when hearing the vampire girl, looking at Chamo first, who nodded enthusiastically then at Albireo, who smiled impassively.

"Interesting. . . alright, you get your wish, Evangeline-chan."

* * *

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

"Wha." Asuna woke to the sound of Negi's voice. "Wha ya want."

"You're- you're sleeping on me!" Asuna forced opened her tired eyes. She had her face to Negi's chest and both her arms were hugging his waist. Asuna felt him wiggle underneath her weight. "You're heavy, Asuna-san!"

"Ah, well, that sucks." She went back to sleep, much to Negi's dismay."Asuna-san! I can't breath!"

"Dang it, Negi! It's frickin' Sunday! Shut up and let me sleep." She then heard a loud, feminine laugh. Angrily, she sat up to yell at whoever was laughing. "Shut the hell up!" There was a woman standing in the middle of their room. She was tall with long, green hair, pale skin and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Her black and purple clothing looked like something out of a lingerie catalog, fitting tight to her curves and revealing too much of her large chest. She held her hands up, showing both boys her blood red manicure."Who the hell are you?" Asuna jumped to her feet causing the bed springs to crackle under her weight. _What is it with evil-looking women and using underwear as day clothes? _"Whatcha doing in our room!"

"Asuna-san!" Asuna spun around to Negi. He was suspended in mid-air with his arms frantically waving about in an attempt to grab onto something.

The woman laughed again. "I'll be taking your final favorite princess now, Asuna-love." As her hands moved, Negi's body moved with them. She was about to snap her fingers when suddenly Asuna jumped her.

"Let go of Negi, you stupid shank!" She shook the woman violently. "Let him go!" She slapped her hard.

"Ow!" The spell on Negi broke, dropping him on the bed. "You bastard! How dare you hit a woman!" She grabbed at her red cheek. "Your soul may be female but your body is male!" She pulled back her hand and slapped Asuna. "Learn some manners!"

"What the hell!" Asuna recoiled from the pain of the slap. "You were trying to steal Negi from me! I have every right to hit the enemy!"

"Er, Asuna-san, remember: gentleman." Negi had jumped from the bed and was standing next to her in a battle stance with staff in hand. "Please, Asuna-san."

Asuna stared at him in disbelief. "Damn, Negi! She just tried to take you! Whatcha want me to do! Take her clothes off and make love to her?"

"I wouldn't mind." The woman appeared next to Asuna. She wrapped her arm around the boy's neck and whispered in his ear, "It'll be fun hearing your screams of pleasure, even if you did used to be a girl."

Asuna shoved the woman from her. "Why the hell would I be screaming in pleasure? I'd rather be screaming for someone to kill me!" She frowned at her with disgust. "You," she put her fists in front of her, "will not be leaving this room alive!"

"Asuna-san!"

A literal snap could be heard as Asuna lost her temper. "Damnit, Negi! You never used to say anything about this when I was a girl!" She started yelling at the boy next to her. "What do you want from me? You want me to let her take you? You want me to just stand 'n watch as she steals something of mine? You want me to gift-wrap and FED-EX you to her house?"

"Enough!" The woman stomped her high-heeled foot. "I had come here to take both of your friends, but I failed in acquiring the one you like most." She placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. "Now I will have to suffer the consequences."

"What?" The realization hit Asuna like a brick. She spun around toward the beds. "KONOKA!" The bottom bunk were her best friend was supposed to be sleeping in was empty. "What- what did you do with Konoka!" She turned back to the mysterious woman. "You-!" She was gone and in her place was a glowing scroll floating in the air. "What the-"

Negi stared at it curiously. "Ah, Asuna-san, look it says something," Negi reached out to take it but his hand was grabbed by Asuna.

"Oh, no you ain't. What if it's another trick to steal you?" She shoved the younger boy back. "I'll look at it." She stepped in front of it. "If it's got a spell on it, then it won't work on me." When Asuna took it from the air, she noticed that the scroll had a string labeled 'pull'. "Well, that's convenient." She roughly yanked it off. Both boys stepped back as the scroll unrolled itself in the air. The light from the magical roll was blinding, forcing them to turn their sight away. When the light dim, a fuzzy creature the size of a softball was floating in the place of the scroll.

"_Nya~_!" It purred. "Good morning, _nya~_! I am here to aid you on your quest, dear prince." It stopped talking when it saw two boys. "Oh! Two princes? They trying to pull a fast one on Binkie? Binkie better get double pay, _nya~_!"

Both boys stared dumbfounded at the strange creature, then Asuna snatched the thing from the air. "What the hell are you supposed to be!" She squished it in her fist. It let out a shrill cry, then dissolved between her fingers. "What the f-"

It suddenly appeared floating next to Negi. With wide eyes, the younger boy turned to look at it. "Eh?"

Asuna rammed it with the first thing her hand could pick up. "YOU AIN'T TAKING HIM!" The thing was sent flying into the wall.

"Er, Asuna-san. I don't think it wants to kidnap me." Negi stared at the flattened thing as it stuck onto the wall. "Let's at least give it a chance to talk."

"Fine, but you're staying behind me." Asuna walked to the thing and peeled it off the wall. It lay in her hand like a paper, letting out soft whimpers as her sharp gaze studied the white creature. "What do you want?"

The thing looked at her with pathetic eyes. "My goal in life is to aid you in your quest, dear prince, _nya~_. That is all I want, _nya~_."

"What quest? I don't have any quest!" Asuna had the urge of crushing it in her palm again. She was losing her short temper. "What are you talking about?"

"The quest for your twenty-eight princesses, my dear prince, _nya~_!" The thing suddenly recovered from Asuna's attack, inflating itself to it's original size. "Your princesses! Your queens! They have been taken! You must rescue them and return them to your side, _nya~_!" It jumped around energetically in Asuna's palm. "We must go!"

"What. The. Hell." Asuna glanced at Negi who looked back at her with confusion in his eyes. "Princesses? _My_ queens? Who the hell are these queens?" She shook the thing. "A quest for _my_ twenty-eight princess? I haven't even met one official princess, how the hell did I end up with twenty-eight?"

"Asuna-san." Negi tugged at her shirt to get her attention. "Asuna-san, I- I- I think it means your classmates." There was a slight hint of panic in his brown eyes. "I think that's where that woman took Konoka-san."

"WHAT!" She crushed the thing in her grip again, turning it into liquid. "She took all our friends?" Asuna ran out of the room. "Setsuna! Chisame!" In a panic, she banged on her classmates' doors as she ran down the hall. "Nodoka-san! Ayaka! Akira! Makie! Kaede!" She turned the corner, yelling out more of her friends names. "Anybody here!"

"Asuna-san!" She turned to see Negi running towards her with the thing floating next to him. "Binkie-san says he knows the way to get everyone back!"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"AAAIIIIEEEE!"

"Asuna-san!"

Asuna's punch missed the thing by a hair and struck the nearby wall. It cowered in fear as Asuna pulled her fist from the wall, leaving behind a hole in the plaster. She gave the thing a cold, stony glare. "You _will_ help us get our friends back." The thing nodded rapidly then hid in Negi's chest pocket.

"Asuna-san. That was not necessary." He placed his hand gently on the shivering ball hiding in his pocket. "He had already said he would help us."

"Silence, Negi!" Negi's mouth snapped shut. "Go and get ready with your bestest gear." She looked at him with a wide grin on her face and eyes that could scare the pants off anyone, well, except maybe Chisame. "We'rea going woman-hunting. . ."

* * *

**[~*+MAJOR NOTE!+*~]**

**{CONTINUED}**

OooOOoooOOoo! how did eva and al end up in with chamo and the dean? how come asuna isn't mentally scarred from all that abuse i put her/him through? what the hell _is_ binkie? how did i get from point A to point B? want the answers to these and any other questions you may have? well, read on and support me! yay! this is probably the only time you'll EVER see me asking for reviews so: **REVIEW PLEASE!** tell me whether you like/dislike where it's going or that you're curious as to see how i'll pull it off or if someone's personality is _way off_, but any feed back is fine with me. reviews make me feel special and such, plus, they push me to update faster! yes! update faster means you all can see my marvelous writing-abilities knit together this chapter into the rest of the story! WOO!

_Chapter Ten will continue shortly after this. . ._

ChAlLeNgE!

p.s for anyone interested, the first person to guess who is the 'evil' woman that i described above [yep a small crossover], i'll review with great detail every chapter of every story that the correct guesser has EVER written! . . . what did i just type? na, NONE of my readers will guess! i have no fear! HAHAHAhaahaaa!

(okay, maybe just a little bit. . .)


	11. Run, run again!

"Asuma-san? Are you alright?"

"Uh? Eh yeah, I'm good. It's just," he reached a hand to touch the back of his head, "it feels so weird not having long hair anymore, Nodoka-san."

Asuna wasn't able to get over what Ayaka had done to her: cutting her hair and then demanding a date. She had avoided the blond like the plague after she ran out of homeroom, even to the extent of skipping the next class. _Out of all the things! A date! Who wants an apology like that! Any sane person would have kicked my ass! They would have had me arrested for sexual harassment! _Then Asuna chuckled when she recalled the look of horror that Ayaka had as a boy lifted her skirt to show her underwear to everyone. _Serves that Blondie right! Cutting my hair that took so long to grow out. . . _

A frown crept across his face._ But even after I embarrassed Ayaka that much, she still wants to be near me? What is she? Some sort of masochist?_

The boy was sitting on the stairs at the end of a hallway with Nodoka sitting behind him two steps higher. When Asuma had ran out of the room, Nodoka had seen that scared baby deer again and, of course, because of the girl's nature, she had quickly followed after him.

Right now, she was attempting to repair Asuna's botched hair.

"Don't worry, Asuma-san, I'll fix it up really nice. Although, I will miss your beautiful long hair." The girl was snipping at the hair of the boy's neck with scissors. "Um, you want it short or a bit long?" She paused cutting to hear his reply.

After slowly letting out a long, depressed sigh, he hunched his shoulders inward. "Just do whatever looks the best on me, Nodoka-san." The girl resumed her cutting. "You sure know a lot about hair, Nodoka-san. I'm surprised."

"Ah, yes, I have read all about hair and the different styles one can do." The scissors paused. "Plus. . . I- I have to help Paru-chan sometimes as well."

"With what?"

"With. . . with her disguises."

"Disguises? Like Natsumi's costumes?"

"Not quite."

Asuma turned around to stare at Nodoka, almost getting stabbed in the face by her scissors. "What do you mean 'not quite'? What would a girl be doing with guy clothes?"

Nodoka looked at him with surprised embarrassment. She pulled her scissors away from his face and put her knees together to avoid showing her underwear to the boy. "She- she likes 'researching' for her manga, and well, sometimes she goes into the 'field' to get a 'different point of view'."

"'Different point of view'? What does she do? Does she hike up a mountain to change the scenery?"

"Um, no, that's not what I mean. You see, the clothes you borrowed yesterday, they were. . ." She paused. "They were part of a special cross-dressing project Paru-chan was doing and I- I had to style her hair so that it could look convincing."

"CROSS-DRESSING?"

"Asuma-san, please don't yell." She blushed as she nervously glanced around. "Someone could overhear you. We aren't supposed to be out during class time"

"Sorry, I just didn't know any of this." Asuna turned away to let Nodoka continue cutting. "I mean, I've known Haruna for a while now and I had no idea she had such. . . interesting hobbies." _Makes sense though. Only Haruna would be into something like that. _He shivered unconsciously when he remembered what happened yesterday._ So weird. . ._

"A day isn't a very long time, Asuma-san." The snipping of her scissors started again. Nodoka smiled to herself. "You would be surprised to learn how many strange hobbies Paru-chan has." His head tilted a bit at her sentence. "Some very unconventional ones."

"WHAT!" _Something inside tells me to avoid Haruna at all costs. . ._

Nodoka laughed softy. "You have the funniest reactions, Asuma-san." The sound coming from her scissors ceased. "All done!" She ran a hand through his hair, brushing away any stray locks that may have gotten stuck in it. "From the back it looks really good."

"Uh, thanks." He stood up dusting some hair from his uniform. "Maybe we should go back to class already." He offered a hand to the girl. She stared back at him with wide eyes. "Huh, you okay, Honya-chan?"

"I think I may have fixed your hair too well, Asuma-san." Blushing, she looked away when she realized the meaning of her statement. "I- I- I mean you look very nice." She stood up. "It's best if we hurry now."

"Ah, wait. Nodoka-san." He grabbed her arm as she started to turn around. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've helped me more than you know and I really appreciate that, even though. . . we did have that embarrassing moment yesterday. . ." He blushed when he recalled the memory, then got redder when he noticed how flustered Nodoka was. "It's alright! What happened yesterday was an accident, I know that. So please don't worry, Nodoka." There was a soft smile on the boy's face as he said these words. _Who could ever stay mad at Honya-chan?_ "Please forget about it and thank you again for all your kind help."

"Ah- ah- I- you're welcome!" Nodoka swayed slightly disoriented by Asuma's smile. _My head! My heart! Everything is acting weird!_ She spun around, stepping quickly up the stairs. In her haste, her foot missed a step, sending her face-forward into the hard cement stairs.

"Nodoka!" Asuna had reacted too slow when she saw Nodoka falling. It had been too late when her hand made a grab for Nodoka's blazer. "Nodoka! Are you alright!" She helped up the stunned girl. "Nodoka!"

"Ah, Asuma-san. Thank you." Nodoka paused and followed his gaze when she saw him looking down at her hand. "Oh. This isn't so good." The was a bloody gash in her palm where she had been carrying her scissors. "I must have fallen on my scissors. Huh, but strangely," She smiled up at Asuma, "I don't feel anything."

"What the hell you talking about! You're bleeding, stupid! How can you be so calm!" Nodoka smiled when she heard the slight panic in his voice. "We- we need to get you to the nurse's! Come on let's go!" He started tugging her in the direction of the nurse's office. "Damn, Nodoka! Walk faster!"

The girl stumbled when Asuma tried to make her run. "Wait, please! Asuma-san, you're too fast! I can't-!" Her words were cut off when Asuma picked her up bridal style. "Ah! Asuma-san! T- T- This isn't necessary!"

"Shut up." The air rushed past Nodoka's face as he raced to the nurse's office. "Your hand is bleeding a lot. I don't care if you tell me it doesn't hurt. To me, that is one scary-looking cut."

Nodoka snuggled closer to his chest. _He's so nice like Negi-sensei, but at the same time,_ she allowed her gaze to travel to Asuma's worried face.

_He's so different_. . .

* * *

"Hey Ayaka-chan!"

"What!" Ayaka was impatiently tapping her pencil against her desk as the history teacher tried to teach their class. The class representative quickly lowered her voice when the teacher looked at her. "What is it Chizuru-san?"

"Everyone wants to know why you asked the boy out! Do you like him?" Chizuru clapped her hands above her large chest as Ayaka tried to shush her roommate back into her seat. "Everyone wants to know but is too afraid to ask!"

At this, most of the girls of class 3-A formed a tight circle around her. "HEY! Let me out! We are in the middle of class! This is not permitted!" Ayaka stood up but was forced to sat back down when she saw no exit. "Come on! This isn't fair!"

"You cut Asuma-kun's hair! Don't bring justice in here, Iincho!" There were nods and plenty of 'yeps' at Yuuna's comment.

_This is all too pathetic. _Chisame was watching the bunch that were harassing the blond class rep. _Why can't we ever have a normal day?_ She sat back in her seat, staring at the pencil in her hand._ I can't believed what that idiot did. _She flicked her pencil. _To think I spent last night with that pervert!_ She crushed the pencil in her grip, breaking it neatly in two. She didn't like the feeling that was slowly growing inside her. When she woke up hearing Asuma say that last night was 'something', the strange feeling, which she thought she had killed, resurrected with full force. Of course, it was undeniable that she had fun last night, the most fun she'd had in weeks, but now, after having seen him on top of Ayaka, her stomach twisted in disgust at the mere thought of that memory. _I will not allow myself to feel anything but irritation and dislike towards that carrot-top!_

"Very nice face, girl." Chisame's head shot up in the direction of the voice. "Although, it would be more convincing if you weren't such a powerless kitten."

Chisame's head swerved away irritated. "What do you want, McDowell?"

"The boy is interesting, no?" Evangeline A.K. McDowell smirked. "No one else may have seen it but I did: that pissed off look on your face when you yelled at him. And then you even threw your shoe at that fool." She waited for Chisame's reaction but was disappointed when Chisame didn't glance back at her. "Whatever. Lie to yourself all you want." She flipped her hair as Chisame turned to stare at Evangeline with her mouth wide open. "Chacha wanted to ask you if you would still be joining her this afternoon. Of course, the metal bucket was too shy to ask you personally."

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Chisame leaned around Evangeline to look at Chachmaru Karakuri, Evangeline's personal, robotic servant. "I'll be there." The robot nodded her reply.

With a loud sigh, Chisame bent forward in her seat to rest her head on the desk. She frowned in annoyance when she saw the mini vampire still standing near her. "What? I thought that was it."

Evangeline's mouth twisted into an amused smile. "You know the boy isn't normal." Her smile became wider as she saw how Chisame's body stiffened. "You should work fast before something happens to him." With that, she walked away from the girl, leaving her confused. _What is that supposed to mean! Is she planning on doing something to Carrot-top?_

Evangeline felt the girl stare a hole into her back as she walked back to her seat behind Chachamaru.

"Chacha."

"Yes, master."

"Before you meet up with that girl, I want you to escort me somewhere." Evangeline sat back down then unconsciously bit her thumb. _I'll be damn if the old man is planning something with that brat's woman and I don't find out about it! How dare he! He thought that the great Dark Evangel couldn't sense his magic in that Asuna's body! _Evangeline bit her thumb harder._ I almost did miss it. I would have missed it completely if it hadn't been for that lust spell reeking off her. What kind of sick agenda does that old man have planned? Although, I do wonder if I'm the only one who has figured out? _She glanced at Setsuna. _The birdwoman seems to be very agitated but, other than that, no one appears to be bothered._ She glanced at Mana Tatsumiya, who appeared to be sleeping at her desk. _I wonder if she sensed it as well._ Suddenly, Mana's eyes flashed open and she turned to stare at Evangeline. The vampire sneered back. _Maybe she did, I wouldn't doubt it._

"Young ladies, please!" Evangeline looked at the old, jittery history teacher attempting to calm the class. _Stupid fool, he'll never get anywhere when these little girls are so wound up_. _Then again he was never a capable teacher_. . . "Please, we must get back to the curriculum!"

"Hey! Want to go out and find him?" Evangeline eyes moved to the person who made the suggestion. _Hm, Ku Fei?_

"Yeah! Let's go!" _Of course, Akashi Yuuna_. . .

"Come on! To the hunt!" _Interesting, Kakizaki Misa?_ She saw the girl run past the distressed teacher and out the door, quickly followed by a hyper Sakurako dragging along Madoka.

For a long quiet moment, all the girls looked at each other and then at the door. Suddenly, everyone was scrabbling through the only way out, shoving and climbing over each other trying to be the first outside.

"Idiots." Evangeline looked around the empty room at the people who were left. _Hasegawa Chisame, Tatsumiya Mana, Rainyday Zazie, Hakase Satomi, Yotsuba Satsuki. . . No one I am surprised to see who stayed. _"Are you five just going to let the new meat get eaten by everyone else?" The first three ignored Evangeline, but Satsuki Yotsuba, smiled.

Let the new boy rest, yes? I am sure he has a lot on his plate right now. With everyone wanting to befriend him, he must be tired. She arranged her books on her desk. We will all have a chance to become friends, we just have to be patient.

Satomi Hakase, pushed up her glasses with her index finger. "I have no need to 'get to know' such a character. I prefer to use my time wisely and effectively." _Yeah right, hiding in your laboratory with all your experiments_.

Evangeline stood up. "Chachamaru, lets go. I want to go meet that someone now since we have time to waste." The blond girl glanced at Chisame before exiting the room. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Chisame glaring at her as she swiftly stood up.

* * *

"Asuma-san! Calm down, please!"

"How the hell are you expecting me to calm down? Honya-chan has blood gushing out her hand!" The boy looked at the nurse then at her assistant. "She's gonna be fine right!"

"Asuma-san." Ako Izumi, reached for a towel that was being warmed in a heater and handed it to him. "Put this around your neck. It'll help with the stress, well, I think it will. It always helps me. . ."

"Thank you, Ako-chan." Asuma put the warm towel around his neck. "It feels kinda nice. . . wait! What are you talking about! I'm not stressed!" He jumped to Nodoka when the nurse finally turned away from her. "You good, Honya-chan? How does your hand feel?" He put a hand to her forehand. "Your head feeling fine?"

Nodoka blushed. "Yes, yes, Asuma-san. I feel good. My hand stings a little but I'll live."

"You can go back to class now, Nodoka-san. Just be careful not to push yourself too much." Ako neatly piled some bandages. "It's a good thing only your left hand was wounded. Imagine having to write when your right hand hurts." The girl reorganized the materials she had used back into the cabinet. "But, I'm sure you'll be fine with such a nice guy looking after you." She smiled at the boy.

"Ah, um, yeah." The boy stammered in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just worried that's all." He then unexpectedly beamed brightly at Ako. "Thank you, Ako for helping Nodoka-san and keeping me calm."

It took a while for the girl to find her words. "Oh, yes, you're very welcome! Although, I failed in keeping you calm. There was so much blood. . ." Ako shivered, "I even made you clean up most of it. I'm so sorry. . ."

"Nonsense! Who knows how wild I would've got if you hadn't been here. So I guess we helped each other out." He turned back to Nodoka to help her up. "Alright let's get outta here."

"O- Okay. Bye Izumi-san." Asuna held the door open for Nodoka. "Ah, thank you!"

"You know, Honya-chan, I've gotten to know you better these two days." He smiled as he stepped through the door. "It's like all the crazy stuff that has happened to me almost seems worth getting to hang out with you."

They walked down the hall in silence as Nodoka tried to gather her scrambled thoughts and Asuna smiled idly to herself. They both paused when someone called out to them. "Asuma-san! Nodoka-san!"

"Negi!"

"Negi-sensei."

Their young teacher came running to them. "I'm glad you are both alright! I was worried when you two left the classroom so suddenly." He paused to catch his breath. "I was looking everywhere for you, Asuma-san. How are you doing?"

Asuma shrugged. "I've been better but still, I guess I can't complain." The worried expression on Negi's face held it's place. "I'm really fine, Negi." The younger boy still wasn't convinced. "How about we talk later, huh, Neg?"

Apparently satisfied, Negi nodded. "Okay, but I suggest you two hurry to your classes now. Third period is about to start. I don't want you two missing anymore classes." He gave them his most authoritative glare, which ended up being cute instead.

"Ha, Negi! Alright, we won't miss another stupid class, but shouldn't you be. . . Hey," Asuna tilted her head, "you seen Chamo? It feels like I haven't seen that rat in like forever."

"Nodoka! Negi!" Haruna and Yue came sprinting towards the group.

"Asuma-san." Haruna walked slowly up to the boy, who backed up unconsciously, causing a hurtful expression to appear on the girl's face. "About what I did yesterday, I really wasn't thinking." She blushed, gazing down at the floor in shame. "My mind sorta blanked out, like how in mangas, the main character loses it and forgets all the crazy stuff they did, except I remember what I did." Her eyes suddenly widened as a wide grin spread on her lips. "Have you been having this effect on other girls as well, Asuma-kun?" She glanced up at Asuna then at Nodoka, who quickly broke eye contact. "What-"

"HEY! THERE HE IS!" A group of girls came running toward the people standing outside the nurse's office. "It's that new kid!"

"What is this?" Asuna took an unconscious step back. "Are they talking about me?"

"Oh no." Nodoka glanced from the orange-haired boy to the oncoming herd of females. "I think you should probably run-"

All at once, the girls were on top of Asuna, knocking her to the floor and smothering her. She felt the girls touching her everywhere then someone sat on her waist. When she looked up her heart froze. "MISA-CHAN!"

"Good afternoon, Asuma-kun~!" Her hands moved to the front of Asuma's uniform jacket. "We are going to have a ton of fun today~!" The rest of the girls followed her lead, sitting around them in a tight circle and keeping Negi and the others away. Asuma glanced wildly around at the faces surrounding him, noticing those of Sakurako and even Madoka in the bunch.

"B- B- But WHY? You already have a boyfriend, MISA!"

"There's just something about you, Asuma-kun! Something. . ." she stroked his now bare chest with one finger, "there's something about you that makes me feel all crazy inside~!" She grabbed his shoulders with both her hands, pinned him to the floor and lowered her face down to kiss his neck.

"AH! NO NO NO! STOP!"

Negi glanced at the group of girls, unable to get past the four who blocked his path. "Please, girls! Remove yourselves, NOW! I am a teacher and this behavior is unacceptable!" He struggled to keep his voice from sounding hysterical. "Please! Stop this madness!"

"HEY!" Haruna shoved one of the girls back. "What gives you guys the right to sexually harass Asuma-kun without me!"

'Haruna-san!"

"Paru-chan!"

Haruna smiled sheepishly. "I was just kidding!" She then glared defiantly at the human barrier blocking their way to her screaming classmate. "Now move the hell out of our way or I'll kick your asses!"

"Oh yeah?" A girl with short, brown hair stepped in front of Haruna. "I'd like to see you try, four-eyes!" She grinned when Haruna let out a low growl. "Saotome Haruna. I've heard of you. You're famous all over campus for that magical-girl manga you draw. . . and for the perverted manga you do on the side." The brunette's grin became challenging. "This is the perfect opportunity to get some juicy experience. Why don't you stop trying to act cool and we'll let you in on the fun?"

"Ah, very tempting indeed. . ." Haruna rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she looked around at her friends. They actually seemed like they believed that she would take the brunette's offer. "AS IF I'LL SHARE MY PET WITH ANYONE ELSE!" She jumped the girl and a heated hair-pulling, nail-scratching battle began.

_Has everyone gone mad!_ Negi glanced desperately from the now fighting Haruna to the bunch ganged up on Asuna, not knowing what to do. _What should I do! What can I do! I can't use magic or else all these girl might see me! And, as a teacher, I can't fight students! What if I hurt them?_ Yue's whisper broke him out of his confused, mental dilemma.

"Asuma-san looks like he needs help, nh? Would using magic be acceptable in this situation, Negi-sensei?"

Negi glanced with dismay at Yue then down the hall. "I'll- I'll go get Takamichi! He can handle this types of situations right?" The redhead ran before any of the girls could respond to him.

"I wonder what should we do, huh, Nodoka?" Yue's eyes moved from the scene to her friend. They showed some surprise at the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, so in an attempt to distract Nodoka, she changed the subject or at least she tried to. "Doesn't Asuma-san look awfully like Asuna? I mean they have the same exact personalities and even the same rivalries. The only thing that's different is their gender. . ." Yue stopped talking when tears started to fall down Nodoka's face. _I totally fail at comforting_. . .

"I think I'll go help Negi-sensei find Takahata-sensei!"

"Nodoka!" Yue stepped forward to follow Nodoka when Asuma suddenly broke out of the mob wearing only his boxers. She managed to catch his despairing gaze before the girls overtook him again. _How strange. He even has that same look Asuna gets when Negi-sensei unintentionally humiliates her in front of Takahata-sensei. I never would have thought I'd see that same expression anywhere else. _Something in Yue buzz with uncertainty. _Could there be a deeper connection between the two? Even with the assumption that he is her twin brother, the similarities between Asuma-san and Asuna-san are just too much, not even Fuuka-san and Fumika-san are that alike. _Yue continued to stare at the group in which Asuma disappeared into.

_Why do I have that feeling that something strange is going on here. . ._


	12. Chu, First Kiss

**note:** sorry this took so long. i'm starting to get a little self-conscious about my writing on this story so i'm going back and rewriting some parts of the future chapters. yep, i have until chapter sixteen finished! woo! it's a pity i'm such a huge nit-picker, even though with all my reviewing, i do miss some typos

* * *

"Chamo-kun! They noticed your disappearance! You have to get back there a.s.a.p!"

"Hell no! You ain't making me leave when it's gettin' to the good part!" Chamo's eyes refused to move from the t.v screen. "Just look at those girls go crazy over Asuna-chan! Heehee. . ." the ermine laughed as he pointed to the screen, "Hey, look! They're starting to pull the kid's clothes off!"

There was a soft knock on the door which made both of them jump.

"Konoe-san?"

"Chamo-kun!" The dean scrambled to find the remote control. "It's Shizuna-san! Quick! Hide anything that looks suspicious!"

"Why does someone always have to interrupt things?" Chamo made a face as he watched the dean rush around his office. "This is so not the place to watch _'adult' _t.v."

Shizuna's voice came from behind the closed door again. "Konoe-san? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am! What is it, Shizuna-san?"

"There is someone here to see you. May I pass her in?"

"One minute please!"

The Dean hissed, "Chamo! Stop just sitting there! Help me put away these empty bowls!" He tossed the ermine a rag. "Here, use this to clean that soda you spilled."

Chamo began to scrub the floor with the rag. "You know, Dean, I ain't a cleaning service-"

"Silence!" He scooped up Chamo and shoved him into his desk, at the same time sitting himself quickly behind it. "Shizuna-san! You may let the young lady in!"

Two females walked through the door: an older, heavy-chested woman with glasses and light blue hair and at her side was a smaller, blond girl who looked to be about ten years old. The older woman bowed and left after saying a few words. Then the dean turned his attention to the short blond, who was sneering at him with malevolent intent.

"Ah! Evangeline-chan! What a nice-"

"Can it, old man. I know exactly what is going on!"

"Ho ho! Whatever do you mean, dear Eva-eva-chan!" Evangeline studied the dean's manner but it revealed nothing so she decided to push him.

"One word: Kagurazaka."

The dean stiffened for a split second then quickly recomposed himself. "Oh? Have you come to check out your fellow classmate's progress? She is the lowest ranking student in class 3-A. How sweet. Evangeline-chan came because she is worried for Asuna-chan!"

"No, you stupid fool!" Evangeline's yell rang throughout the room, echoing off the high walls. "YOU! I don't know how or why but you changed Asuna's gender!"

"Now, now, Evangeline-chan. Just because Asuna and Asuma look alike, have the same last name, even have very similar sounding first names, doesn't mean that they are the same people. They _are_ related-"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for! I know that birdbrain has no family!" She took a deadly step closer to the dean. "If you think your pathetic magic suppressor can fool me then you are stupider than I thought. I can sense your magic in her you know."

The dean shrugged in easy defeat. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it. Chamo-kun, we've been found out."

"Chamo?" Evangeline stared at the ermine that popped out of the dean's desk. "You and the dean are in on this together. . ." The girl's blue eyes widened in revelation. "You perverted bastards! You turned Asuna into a boy and shoved her into a room full of hormonal, teenage females? Not only that but you added a lust-inducing spell!"

"Well, it not technically a lust spell, Chibi-chan. It's more like the feelings of a person are intensified around the person who has in-digested it." Chamo scratched his head. "I did add same 'lust' just to be safe but that part works like a one-time thing, courtesy of Dean here." Chamo grinned as he socked one paw into the other. "Stops working after the affected is forced to lose consciousness."

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"My, my, you sure are quick, little one." The dean smiled at the vampire girl. "But we don't mean any harm, Evangeline-chan! We just wanted to have a some fun. I'm pretty sure Asuna-chan will turn back to a girl in a week or two, maybe three or four, perhaps a little longer. Plus, all that extra stuff should wear off very soon. The point is we have this all under control."

The dean's words did not go unnoticed by the small vampire. "'You're 'pretty sure'? 'In a week or two or more'? I'm afraid to ask but. . . what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Er. . ." For the first time, the dean showed slight nervousness as he glanced at Chamo. "We may have made the potion a bit too powerful."

"What?" Evangeline glanced from the dean to Chamo. "Too powerful? How so?"

The ermine paced back and forth on the dean's desk. "Well, ya see, we didn't know how the potion would affect Asuna-chan or if it would even work on the gal at all, you know, because of her magic cancel. So we went with the strongest stuff we could find."

"Uh-huh."

The dean continued slowly and very carefully, as if afraid of his next words. "Usually, at the level of the potion that we made. . . the average person who consumed it would go back to normal in about. . ." The dean twisted his fingers nervously. "In about. . ."

Evangeline crossed her arms and glared at the dean. "In about what, old man! Spit it out already!"

"Fifty years."

The small vampire's jaw dropped. She stood in front of the dean with a stupefied expression on her lovely face. "Fi- fifty- fifty years?" Evangeline stammered as she tried to comprehend what the dean was saying. "Asuna is- ASUNA IS STUCK AS A MAN FOR FIFTY YEARS?"

"You see, Asuna-chan isn't the average person, Chibi-chan! She's special! We're almost positive that she'll get back to normal in no time." She stared blankly at Chamo, who appeared, like the dean, to also know that they were both in deep shit despite what the ermine claimed. The girl asked the only thing that she could think of:

"_Why?_"

The dean seemed to regain some of his mischievousness as he stood up to walk towards his big screen t.v. "Pure entertainment, I'm afraid the peace that comes with tranquil times finally got to the me, Evangeline-chan." He picked up the remote and clicked the television on. "I know it's not morally decent of us to put a student through this but I have underestimated how fun it is to watch Asuna-chan coping with the change."

Evangeline looked at the t.v screen which showed a mob of girls who had successfully stripped an orange-haired boy down to his boxers. She laughed when the boy tried to run away but was dragged back into the group of girls, disappearing underneath a tangle of arms and legs.

"Konoe! I don't know if we should let Chibi-chan see so much! What if she rats us out!" The ermine glanced anxiously at the vampire who was watching the t.v screen with amusement.

"You're right, you know." Both the dean and Chamo flinched. "With all that I know now, I can blackmail you into doing whatever I want." Evangeline sneered at the dean. "So I plan on doing just that."

"Wait, wait, Evangeline! Perhaps we can come to some accord! I have plenty of-"

"Shut up, Konoe! If you don't let me in on this, I'll blow the lid off what you're doing!"

"What? Chibi-chan wants to watch Asuna-chan, too?" Chamo perked up.

"Well, things have been very dry for weeks now." Evangeline turned back to the television. "This seems like it could be funnier than the boringly average everyday." She watched the boy finally escape the mob and run down the hall with the gang of girls right behind him. "Besides, I was never a big fan of that Kagurazaka. She was always so carefree and bright and stupid that it irritates me." She frowned disapprovingly at the screen but her eyes betrayed the mischievous thoughts in her mind. "I do have to settle some personal debts with her and now that she's male, it will be so much more pleasurable to torture. . . I mean, to _repay_ her."

The way the vampire said these words sent a cold chill down the dean's and Chamo's spine but it also lit a fire of curiosity as to what the vampire was planning to do with her prey.

"You do know that half of class 3-A are running around the school during class time like chickens without heads, right?" Evangeline tore her eyes from the screen to glare at the dean. "Are you going to do anything about that?"

'Youth shall be youth." The dean smiled sheepishly.

"You can't just shrug it off, old man. If Takahata finds out about all of this, he's going to give you a good beating." Evangeline sat in the fluffy comforter which faced the tv screen. "Do you mind if Chachamaru joins us, Konoe? She's waiting for me outside. I didn't want her to find out the real truth about your little project but I guess letting her watch the 'boy' will not do any harm." Evangeline let out a loud laugh. "_What am I saying?_ Even if you do mind, you can't say no to me!"

As the vampire called for her faithful servant to enter, Chamo jumped on the dean's shoulder in order to whisper in the older man's ear. "I have a bad feeling 'bout this, Konoe. I don't like the way Chibi-chan can be _really_ scary sometimes."

"HEY! what are you two chatting about!" A thick book narrowly missed the frozen ermine on the dean's shoulder. "Rat! Get off his shoulder and get me a drink!"

_I really don't like this. . ._

* * *

Asuna jump down a flight of twenty steps in her hurry to put distance between her and those crazy girls that had come out of nowhere. _They touched me! Those pervert girls touched me! Oh god! If I didn't get away, how far would they have gone! _The thought of what could have happened gave Asuna the willies. _Alright, let's not think about it and just run! RUN!_

Just when she turned the corner, Asuna saw a figure walking her way. She quickly attempted to open the nearest non-classroom door but it was locked.

"Asuma-san?"

_Oh crap! Caught by a classmate in school wearing only my underwear! It's like a frickin' nightmare come true!_ She slowly moved her gaze to the girl behind her. "Akira?"

Akira Okochi curiously looked the nearly naked boy up and down with a small blush on her face. "Why are you not wearing any clothes? Aren't you cold?"

"Uh. . . I- I-. . ." _I should just say the truth. Akira is a nice person, right?_ "Some girls stole my clothes, Akira. I couldn't stop them. They just mobbed me." Asuna tried to cover her body as much as she could with her hands. "It was really scary."

"So you would like some clothes right?" Asuna nodded. "Alright, I guess we can ask Murakami-san for some of her costumes. Come, let's hurry, I don't want a teacher spotting you." She smiled at Asuna whose eyes begun to tear up from gratitude. _Yes! What a nice person Akira-chan is! I'm saved!_

The two of them walked quickly through the halls, passing classrooms full of girls, something which terrified Asuna._ Dear god! What if the bell rang right now!_ Images of hundreds of girls running out of their classrooms just to bump into a half-naked boy flooded Asuna's mind. _How would they react? _She shivered. _What would they do to me!_

"Asuma-san, we're here. The class is in session but they should be busy enough to not notice you passing by." Akira opened the door silently and peeked inside. "Okay good, they are practicing a play. The costume closet is in the back near the windows." She bit her lip. "I don't feel right just taking without permission but, hopefully, they won't miss one outfit. Be sure to return it okay, Asuma-san?"

"Uh? Yeah, but you're not coming with me?"

"N- no, I can't. I must return to my class. I just came out for a drink of water but if I do not go back soon the teacher will think that I am skipping." She gently touched the boy's arm. "I am sincerely sorry that I can not help you more than this, Asuma-san."

"It's alright, as long as I get some clothes on my back. Thank you, Akira-chan, you really are very nice."

"Oh." Akira blushed lightly as she held the door open for the boy to pass inside.

_Alright, I'm in. Now for the costume closet. _Asuna glanced left to right then back to left, checking for any nearby people. The room was biggish no doubt about that, big and dim-lighted, with five rows of audience seats and a small platform near the front where the class was practicing with boys from another school. _Or is that the back? Oh crap again! Where's the back of this room? To the left or to the right? It's not forward because that's where the windows are._ Her head swung wildly from left to right. _Stupid building designs! What am I gonna do! I can't just stand here! Crap, crap, crap-_

Asuna felt someone tap her on her shoulder. "AEeeep!"

She whirled around to find Akira trying to cover up a smile that was forcing its way onto her face. "Asuma-san. I have never heard a boy let out such a sound."

Asuna composed herself, a bit embarrassed by being caught off guard. "Akira, I thought you needed to go back to class?"

"I do, but I saw you looking a bit confused so I decided to risk being scolded by the teacher." She smiled. "You look like you need me more."

"Ah, okay. Now where is the closet?"

Akira pointed to a door on the left side of the room barely visible behind thick purple drapes. "That's it right there."

Asuna made a face at the nearly hidden door._ You expected me to see that!_ She nodded to the girl and made a dash to the closet. Asuna swung the door open then was about to slam it shut when she saw Akira silently slide through the open door. She was puzzled over this as she watch through the darkness Akira heading to turn on the room's lights. _Why is Akira coming with me? I guess she meant helping me until I get some clothes?_ _Well, okay._

Dismissing this thought, Asuna closed the door and turned to look at the 'closet' once the girl had turned on the lights. "Woah! This place is huge! This is so not a closet!" Her eyes surveyed the large room lined with racks which were stuffed to their capacity with various clothing material. "I've never seen so much clothes out of a store before!"

Akira giggled softly as she ran a hand across a rack nearly exploding with clothes. "Choose what you want to wear, Asuma-san. But try sticking as close as possible to your original uniform." She flipped through the clothing and picked out a black suit. "How about this? It would look very nice on you."

"Er, I think that may be too formal, don't you?"

"Try it on, please? I've always liked men in black suits." She fluttered her eyelashes at the semi-naked boy. "Please?"

"Uh, alright, but just this one okay?" The black-haired girl nodded and handed him the suit.

"I guess it does look nice." The boy's head turned to look for a place to change. "Where-?"

"Over there." Akira watched the boy thank her and leave toward the dark changing rooms. Something about him intrigued her. He was so open yet she really didn't know anything about him. _Open yet mysterious? It's a bit paradoxical but quite interesting_. She glanced at a silver dress that had caught her eye when she first came in. _Do I dare?_

Asuna finally stepped out of the dressing room fully clothed in a suit that she had struggled to tug on. _For a simple shirt-pants-jacket combo it sure is hell to put on_. "Akira?" She looked around for the girl but found her nowhere. "Akira-?" _Did she leave?_

"I haven't gone, Asuma-san." She turned around, her green and blue eyes widening at the sight before her. Akira was dressed in a silver, silk, v-neck dress that draped smoothly down her body, accenting her curves and cascading elegantly along her legs. She smiled bashfully at the staring, opened-mouth boy. "Do you like it, Asuma-san?" She brushed a crease on her leg, sending her loose hair over her shoulder. "I've always admired the costumes Murakami-san's acting class uses."

"Akira! You look so beautiful!" The boy took a step closer to the girl. "That dress! It makes you look so womanly! And you let your hair down." Asuna smiled brightly at the blushing Akira. "How beautiful you are- Oh!" She covered her mouth with one hand. "Dang, I let my mouth run off again. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"Ah, no it's alright. Thank you, Asuma-san." Her face glowed with rosy embarrassment. "Would you like to dance?"

"Uhn, okay. But what will we dance to? There isn't any music." Just then the notes of a piano floated into the closet from the other room. "Well, what a coincidence." She took the girl's hands in her own. "Waltz then?" Then she added jokingly, "I also know a bit of tango."

"N- No, the waltz is nice." The girl stood still, with her gaze drawn to the floor.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Why are you shy? It's just a simple dance." Akira was pulled closer to the boy and she felt a hand settle gently on her lower back. "Okay then, I'll lead."

So they danced slowly to the piano music, gracefully moving in a waltz. _Why do I feel this way? Why did I ask Asuma-san to dance?_ Akira glanced at the orange-haired boy in whose arms she was in. His sparkling eyes instantly met hers and he gave her a smile so warm, it sent her heart racing. _Oh dear!_ She tore her eyes from his and rested her head against his chest. _How red my face must be! Is Asuma-san as nervous as I am?_ When she felt his calm heart beating in a rhythmic pace, she wondered whether he could feel her own rapid beat. _This is so nice. It feels so warm and soft, like if I'm dreaming._ "Asuma-san?"

She felt his voice hum through his chest. "Yes?"

"You don't think this is weird, right? That we are dancing here yet we hardly know each other?"

"No, it doesn't feel weird. . . it actually feels. . . really nice. . ." He gently pushed her away so he could look at her eyes. "I've always thought you were very beautiful, especially when we watched you swimming in the tournaments." His eyes were sparkling with honest admiration. "Your swimming skills are amazing."

"Asuma-san. You talk like you know me already." There was a strange sensation growing in her stomach as she gazed into his mismatched eyes. _He resembles Asuna-san so much. . ._

He laughed. "Yeah, it feels like we've known each other for a long time, doesn't it?"

_This all feels so nice._ "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Asuma nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sorta. . . I believe more in the love that grows on you, the kind that gets bigger over time. There was this one line about love in a book that Negi once read me. It was so nice and I felt it to be very true."

The girl gave him a funny look. "When did Negi-sensei have a chance to read you a book? Did you not just meet him today?"

"Err... yeah! H- he read it to me this m- morning?" He quickly changed the subject. "How about you, Akira? You believe in love at first sight?"

"I do to some extent but I also believe in your definition of love. It's so romantic, Asuma-san, the way you think. You are so honest, it feels like you are allowing me to see inside your heart." She place her hand gently on his chest. "How does someone like you end up in an all-girls school?"

"Er, uh, umm. . ."

Akira smiled at his apparent abashment. "You are so handsome, Asuma-san. Do you know that? Of course you do, because I am sure many girls have told you that, right? And your smile," Akira saw his body stiffen as her fingers ran across his smooth, blushing cheek. "It is so beautiful. How can someone give such a genuine smile to people they have barely met? It's like it melts away all the embarrassment I feel."

"Ah, Akira, you don't have to say that." The piano was still playing seductively in the background, heightening the romantic atmosphere. _Weird. . . my head. . . it feels light. . ._

"You are so. . . so different from all the other boys I know. So open and cheerful." Akira's drowsy eyes held a faint sparkle. "A- Asuma-san, would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Uhn, I- I don't know. . ."

"Please, Asuma-san?" Akira's half-closed eyes stared into his eyes, begging to fulfill her simple desire. He blushed a vivid red, shifting his weight from one foot to another in embarrassment. _A kiss can't hurt, can it?_

"O- okay." He nodded slowly as he leaned down toward Akira's face.

His lips brushed against hers then they met in a soft kiss. Gently at first, then Akira pushed herself against the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Asuna's eyes flew open when she felt Akira's tongue in her mouth. _HOLY SHIT!_ She struggled to get out of Akira's grip. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? _

The sound of metal hitting ground broke the silence. "A- A- Akira-san?" The girl suddenly pushed the boy away from her.

"Murakami-san! What! How!"

Natsumi Murakami glanced back and forth between Akira and the new boy. Her eyes were wide with shock at what she had seen. "Why?"

"I- We- it doesn't look like- I mean we weren't, it was all a misunderstanding!" Akira's face took blushing to a whole new level. She glanced at Asuma, who was staring wide-eyed at the ground and covering his mouth. "Asuma-san?" The boy lifted his eyes to look at her.

"I- I- I think I'd better go." Then he ran for the door.

"Wait! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Natsumi quickly grabbed the sleeve of his suit but released him with she saw his tomato red face. "Asuma-san. . ."

"I- I- I'm sorry!" He looked at Natsumi with an embarrassed expression on his face.

The freckled girl heard him mutter a sorry right before he dashed out the room. Natsumi then turned back to Akira. "What was that?" She finally noticed what Akira was wearing. "That dress. Why do you have it on?" Natsumi's eyes grew larger than before. "What were you guys doing?" She gasped. "ROLE PLAYING!"

"No, no, no!" A flustered Akira shook her head. "We weren't-"

Natsumi giggled. "Your business is your business, Akira-san." She winked right before she went out the room. "He is very handsome. You'd make a cute couple." She left Akira standing alone in a blushing mess.

* * *

_Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god! I kissed Akira? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? HOW COULD I KISS ANOTHER GIRL?_ Asuna felt like gagging. _MY FIRST KISS WITH A GIRL! AND SHE HAD HER TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!_ _Wait! FIRST KISS? DOES THAT MEAN I'LL KISS ANOTHER GIRL?_ Asuna was running down the hall when suddenly Negi and Nodoka turned the corner. She would have jumped with joy if she wasn't running at full speed. "NEGI! Negi Negi Negi!" They both turned to look at the screaming boy with surprise. "Nodoka-!"

The girl cut Asuna off. She had a look of desperation on her face. "Asuma-san! NO! Don't come this way!"

"Wha-?"

"THERE HE IS!" The mob of girls came turning the corner swiftly after Negi and Nodoka. At the lead was Misa, waving Asuna's male school uniform up in the air. "We found you Asuma-kun~!"

"Oh crap!" Asuna did a double take backwards and ran the other way. Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying. "Please! Stop this! Leave me alone!" She ran up some stairs, taking three at one time. _Please, PLEASE don't let them catch me!_

"Hey, you!"

Asuna didn't stop to see who it was, she just kept running.

"STUPID!"

_What a jackass!_ Chisame pouted as she watched the orange-haired boy running away. _What does Honya-chan and Ayaka see in him?_

"Chisame-chan~!" She turned around to find Misa panting heavily with a pair of pants and a jacket in her hands. "Did you happen to see Asuma-kun passing by?"

"Uh, why?"

Misa giggled as she held up some pants. "He forgot his clothes."

This sent Chisame's blood boiling. _He forgot his clothes! What the hell was he doing that required him to take off his clothes? PERV, perv, perv! I should rat that perverted bastard out! That would teach him a lesson!_ But instead, she pointed in the opposite direction that the boy had run in and said, "He went that way, towards the gardens."

"Thank you, Chisame-chan~!" Misa lead the mob of girls the way Chisame had pointed, singing/yelling Asuma's name all the while.

She stared at the love struck girls with disgust. _Why did I just help him out again? He deserves to be harassed by those headless chickens._ Her face twisted into a frown. _I better not be developing a soft spot for that brainless twit. . . Damn it!_ She stomped her feet in the direction that the boy had ran in. _Damn him and my damn conscience._

"Hasegawa-san, shouldn't you be in class?" Mana stepped out of a room that Chisame was passing by.

"I would ask you the same thing, Tatsumiya."

The dark-skinned girl stared at Chisame then frowned. "Were you planning on skipping school?"

"Were you?" Chisame countered sharply. Something about Mana was off, but Chisame couldn't quite put her finger on as to what was wrong with her mysterious classmate. "Why are you out, anyways?"

Mana smirked lightly. "I wanted to ask someone a few questions, that's all." She walked in the opposite direction that Chisame was heading in, almost as if she was following Misa and her gang of over-excited girls.

Chisame stared at Mana as she walked away then continued after Asuma._ Freaks. All of them. FREAKS._

* * *

_I- I- I think I lost 'em!_ Asuna glanced behind her just in time to miss the wall that she was about to run into. And a second before darkness over took her, she saw what appeared to be an angel with glowing blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Heaven?"

Then she passed out.


	13. Evil Evachan! Pt 1

**note:** i've decided to add some of the girl's pactio abilities, you know, give this story a bit more magic. everyone before Chisame has their pactio, she does as well -it may not make sense on the time scale, so allow it to slip. on that topic, i may -or may not, who knows, it's possible- have taken too much liberty with Chisame's pactio ability, but i figured meh

* * *

Who would have thought that her prey would find its way to her._ How extremely lucky_. . .

Evangeline had just came out of the dean's office, angry at the fact that the 'boy' had been so daring as to kiss some young hussy from her own class! Was the girl so affected by the change that she had, as some younglings say it now a days, switched teams?

Could it be the girl had some sick attraction to females now that she herself was a male? Or maybe, she had always had such underlying tastes? It could be, she would have to test those feelings.

She was walking down the hall with her faithful companion, Chachamaru, thinking 'evil' thoughts about how she would torture the now-male Asuna, when suddenly there the boy was, running like the hounds of hell were after him. She watched as the boy took a risky glance backwards right when a wall jutted out of the hallway and-

-rammed head-straight into the wall.

Her cheeks puffed up as she tried to contain her laughter. _What an idiot. . ._

The vampire walked up to the boy, her face red from retaining laughter. She was impressed to find him still fighting for consciousness even after taking such a blow to the head. It would have taken out anyone other than this knucklehead. Her blue gaze locked with the boy's, both staring at the other before he mumbled a faint 'heaven' and promptly fell unconscious.

Evangeline's lovely face bent in a scornful frown. "Well, that brings back many old unpleasant memories." She bent down to the boy and her hand gently stroked his unconscious face. "When you wake up, instead of believing you are in heaven, you'll be screaming for someone to save you from the devil." Her grin revealed a pair of slightly pointed teeth.

"But Master, he said 'heaven'. Doesn't that mean he believed to have gone to the supposed place where human souls go to after death and saw you as one of the spirit guardians of such a place, an 'angel'?"

"That's my point! How dare anyone confuse me with an angel! As if I act like one!" Evangeline flicked her hair. "Enough! Pick her up and carry her to the cabin."

"Master?" Annoyance flooded the vampire's face as she stared at Chachamaru. "Why did you say the female noun 'her' instead of the proper title for males 'him'?"

She didn't need her servant finding out about the switch. Chachamaru was too smart for her own good, even if the robot had her moments of ditziness. If she figured it out, she might squeal and notify _that_ other brat. "I don't believe you are programmed to question your Master's orders, tin can. Now be quiet and pick him up!"

"Yes, Master." The robot girl gently lifted the boy into her arms. "But Negi-sensei will be upset if we miss class, Master."

"Who says will be gone the whole day?" Evangeline's insides felt giddy. She would not only test her theory but also the power of that 'all-powerful' lust-inducing spell and throw it in the dean's face when it doesn't work on her.

If it did work, then. . . so be it.

She would consider it as torture, not pleasure. _'The strongest herbs they could find.' He and that Chamo are ridiculous! How dare they think up of something like this! Turning a girl into a boy then stuffing him in a room full of sexually curious girls! It's almost too perverted for them to have planned this all out by themselves!_

"Evangeline! Chachamaru! What are you guys doing?" And there it was. That _oh so_ familiar voice that seemed to follow this girl/boy everywhere.

"Well, if it isn't the jealous wench?" A smirk appeared on the small vampire's face when she saw Chisame running towards her.

"Who you calling a 'jealous wench', McDowell!" Her angry eyes skimmed over the robot girl and the limp boy in her arms. Her foot stepped forward in alarm. "Where are you taking him?"

"That is none of your concern, little girl." The hint of venom in the vampire's voice was obvious. "Now be a nice, silent pet and leave us be." Evangeline turned on her heels and ordered Chachamaru to follow her, an order which the obedient robot complied to.

"Hey! Hey! Stop right there!" Chisame grabbed Chachamaru's shoulder but was dragged along as the robot continued walking.

"What! What do you want, girl?" Evangeline sneered. "Don't tell me you are worried about this boy." The vampire's grin became wider. "Have you developed some sense of responsibility for him? Or is it something more. . . more along the lines of personal interest?"

"What are you trying to say!" Chisame's face blushed an involuntary deep red. "'Personal interest'? Are you accusing me of having feelings for that idiot?"

"Accusing? I was merely suggesting. There is no reason to become so. . . flustered. . . like a woman in _lust_." _How amusing._ Evangeline watched the girl with curiosity as Chisame fumbled her way around ranting of how she hated the boy and how he was a womanizer who didn't deserve anyone's love or lust, even less hers. "Good. If this is how you feel, then we shall be heading our own way. Chacha, let's leave."

"W- wa- wait! You can't just take him! This is kidnapping!" Chisame ran after the two and grabbed Evangeline's shoulder. This time, she succeeded in stopping the girl she grabbed. "You- you can't just take people without their permission!"

The vampire snapped her fingers. Chachamaru suddenly appeared in front of Chisame, blocking her path to Evangeline. "Oh? And how are you going to stop me, girl? You can't even get past Chachamaru and her load. How disappointing it is that you can't fight for yourself."

Chisame grit her teeth as she watched the boy in Chachmaru's arms. He would have seemed to be in a deep, tranquil sleep, if it wasn't for a large, red bump on his forehead. Her eyes flashed up to Evangeline, who was watching her with a gleeful look of anticipation. _She probably did it_. . .

"Fine, kidnap him." She waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care where you take him."

"Good, then it's settled. Chacha." Evangeline started walking away but when she heard stomping footsteps behind her, she spun quickly around to find Chisame following after the two. "I thought you didn't care what happened to this buffoon!"

"I never said that. I only said I didn't care about where you take him, I didn't mention anything about not tagging along. Besides," Chisame's gaze burned with repulsion, "you actually believe I'd trust a three-hundred-plus year old vamp to take care of an unconscious boy? Who knows what perverted things you'd do to him!"

Evangeline's mouth dropped open. "You think I would actually take advantage of this fool?" She turned to the boy in Chachamaru's arms. "Look at him! He looks like such an idiot! His features are too baby-like. Look at his jaw line! It's hidden beneath baby fat! And this hair!" She grabbed at the boy's orange hair. "How unruly it is! It's even worse than the other boy's!"

"Well, you certainly have found many physical flaws, McDowell." _Like you studied him_. . . _pervert._ "So why are you taking him if you hate him _so_ much?"

"That is none of your business." Evangeline's eyes narrowed. "But rest assured, although I am a vampire, I do have self-control and. . ." her mouth dragged her words, "and a deep sense of personal pride." She turned and headed for the exit.

"Master, Chisame-san is still following us. Shall I take affirmative action?"

"No, let her tag along. It might prove interesting in the long run."

* * *

Yue was wandering the halls alone after everyone had gone away. Negi and Nodoka had left to find Takahata-sensei, which she assumed they couldn't find since their former teacher had clearly stated he was going out of the country; the girls mobbing Asuma had ran after him when he escaped and the brunette that Haruna had been fighting stopped when she saw her friends leaving and left too, leaving behind an unfinished fight, so Haruna chased after the girl, yelling profanities all the way.

Yue chuckled lightly.

_What an interesting day this turned out to be. That boy has really turned our zealous class head-over-heels._

The girl turned the corner of the hallway but stopped when she saw that ahead of her the herd of girls and Haruna were caught by some teacher she recognized as the up-tight math eccentric. She quickly spun around and walked back the way she had came. _I'd rather not get caught, thank you_. And instead, she went down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a familiar voice yelling out another of her classmate's name. She quickly dropped to the floor on all fours and peeked around the corner of the wall. She managed to see the backs of Evangeline and Chachamaru as they walked away from a stomping Chisame.

Yet what attracted her attention wasn't the unusual companionship of the computer nerd and the residential vampire, what did was the black-panted legs swaying rhythmically to the walking of the robot girl.

Chachamaru was carrying someone, someone whose identity was painfully obvious to her. _Those legs are too long to be Negi-sensei's so it is none other than the new kid, Asuma-san_.

She bit her lip anxiously.

A crossroad had appeared before her: continue wandering the halls, eventually getting caught by some teacher and forced to go back to class or follow the three with their seemingly unconscious baggage.

She saw the robot girl say something unintelligible to the small blond next to her, who responded by pushing her. The movement didn't sway the green-haired robot but it did cause the one in her arms is shift and his head to roll over the side of her arm, revealing the orange hair that confirmed her already solid assumption.

Intrigued, Yue took the most reasonable path that anyone in her position would logically take. She hastily stood up and followed them, in the best, stealthiest way she could manage. . .

* * *

"Why did you bring him here?"

Chisame warily looked around the inside of Evangeline's cosy cabin. It was a second before she noticed that Evangeline and Chachamaru were already heading down to the basement. "Hey!" Chisame quickly followed them down the stairs. She froze when she saw the two of them positioning themselves around the orbs that contained Evangeline's resort with the boy still unconscious is Chachamaru's arms. "Why are you taking him in there! Is he even aware of magic?"

"Would you shut up!" Evangeline snapped angrily at Chisame. "Are you going to come or not! If you are not then shut the hell up and leave! If you are, then still shut the hell up and get over here! If you don't do either, I'll shut you up myself and hang you by your ankles just like they used to do it back in the old days!"

"Fine." Chisame mumbled under her breath as she took a place next to Chachamaru. Her eyes glanced over to the boy just as the portal's bright light flashed, indicating that she was being teleported, but when the light dimmed, her eyes no longer saw the boy. She looked around and realized that she was alone, standing on the platform by herself inside the resort. "MacDowell? Chachamaru? Where are you guys! Hey!"

She felt the sudden sensation of dread spread across her body.

_Did they trick me? Did they intentionally lead me here to get rid of me for an hour?_ Her body stiffened. _AN HOUR! That perverted blood sucker has an hour alone with Asuma! Oh god! What is she gonna do to him! Stupid! Stupid! How could I be tricked so easily?_

"Ow! Stupid tin can! I told you to be gentle!"

Chisame's head whipped in the direction of the voice and a relieved smirk appeared on her face. _That MacDowell. She just missed one hell of a chance at removing me from her game._ With all her might, she shouted the vampire's name. "Evangeline!"

From way out in the distance, the blond's head shot up to glare at Chisame. She saw how the little girl started yelling at Chachamaru as she proceeded to hurriedly climb on the robot's back. Chisame began to understand the yelling as she came increasingly closer to the two. "This is all your fault! We were supposed to get away without that _girl _noticing! Damn it! Here she comes! Hurry up!"

"I am sorry, Master, but it is rather difficult to carry both the young sir and you if you will not desist squirming."

"Well, it was your idea to have me so close to him, stupid! He still affects me- AH!" Evangeline fell off Chachamaru's back and was caught by her ankle before her head hit the floor. While still hanging upside down, she saw Chisame speedily coming closer. "FLY! FLY, CHACHAMARU!"

"Yes, Master." The robot activated her thruster packets, blasting off the ground just as Chisame reached the two. The girl's uniform skirt flew up with the sudden burst of exhaust as she protected her face with her arms. After the exhaust died down, Chisame glared up at the sky and sprinted after the flying robot.

"Evangeline! Stop right now! EVANGELINE!"

"HahahaHA! Foolish little girl!" The upside-down Evangeline swung back and forth from Chachamaru's grip. "You think that you can stop me like tha-" Suddenly, the blond was falling through the sky, shrieking as gravity pulled her closer to the unforgiving earth. "CHACHAMARU!"

The robot blankly glanced at the falling blond. "Master, you can fly, remember?"

"O- oh, yes." The girl righted herself in the middle of her freefall then she cleared her throat. "V- very well. . . Now you!" She pointed down at Chisame, who was trying, without much luck, to stifle a mocking laugh. "You better be a good pet and behave! Or else. . ." On cue, one of Chachamaru's sisters came walking out from a nearby door, "you will be punished!" Evangeline laughed as she flew after Chachamaru.

Chisame stared at the bleak puppet in front of her. _How am I gonna get out of this one?_

"Would you desire some tea, Miss Chisame?"

The girl said nothing as her eyes looked away in the direction that the little blond vampire had left in then they flashed back to the puppet. "Are you like Chachamaru? Can you connect to the internet like she can as well?"

"Yes, I am a an earlier android version of my little sister. My programming is capable of internet connection."

Chisame smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

"Here, Chacha. This room is good." Evangeline lead Chachamaru and a small group of robotic maids through the dark hallway to a dark door. She gestured for one of her other maids to open the door. "That computer nerd will not be able to find us here." She laughed. "Did you see her face! She is such a weakling! Useless, I tell you! I will never comprehend why that boy made her one of his ministras."

"Master, the young sir is waking up." Sure enough, there came a groan from the person in Chachamaru's arms.

"Excellent! Put him in the bed!" Evangeline eagerly snapped her fingers as Chachamaru went to place the boy on the bed. Suddenly, three more robot maids stood in front of Evangeline. "Alright, now this is what I want you to do-"

"Master." A brown-haired robot spoke. "Forgive me for interrupting but it appears that our sister is asking for our position. Do I oblige?"

"Which one is asking?"

"Our sister whom you ordered to guard our young guest."

"Strange. Why would she ask for our location?" Evangeline bit her thumb. "Something is not right. Don't answer her, I'll go see her myself." She ran out the door only to return when at the corner of her eyes she saw the boy sit up.

"Chachamaru? Chachamaru's sisters? What am I doing here? How the hell did I get here?" The boy jumped up to his feet and looked around the room in confusion. "Where is here?"

"Chachamaru! You and you sisters are to-"

"Eva-chan!" The boy started toward the blond. "Eva-chan, am I in your resort? Why did-"

"You are to play with him until I return!" The vampire pointed to the dumbstruck boy. "You got that! PLAY DIRTY with him! Show him what it means to be a man." She slammed the door with a loud, evil laugh.

Asuna stood speechless after Evangeline left. _Play with me? Play dirty? What did she mean by that?_ She glanced at Chachamaru who apparently was in the same predicament as herself.

"We are to play with you, Asuma-san. . . Um, we must do what Master says." The robot girls began to move in on boy as he backed up, stumbling onto the bed behind him.

"Erm, _what?_"

* * *

After two minutes of weighing the pros and the cons, Yue finally decided to break into Evangeline's cabin.

_I hope she doesn't mind me doing this but I do doubt she'll ever find out_. After doing a small spell she found in her artifact that allowed her to see inside the cabin, and found no one occupying any of the rooms, she quickly came to the conclusion that they had entered the resort.

So she silently made her way toward the magical orbs in the basement.

When Yue reached the orb and attempted to teleport inside, the magical light flashed but dimmed almost immediately. "What's this?" She stared at the seal which had appeared when she tried to use the portal. "It's locked, and seemingly from the inside? Well, this is bothersome." She summoned her artifact and it started to turn it's pages on its own. "Bothersome yes, but nothing I can't handle." The pages stopped. She read what the book found for her. "Interesting." She placed a hand on the seal, and while still reading from her book, she shifted her fingers in a series of confusing movements as she proceeded to unlock the seal. _This is a bit tiring. _Her body swayed for a moment as the unlocking process began to drain her magic. _Almost there._

The seal broke.

_Finished_. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her uniform sleeve. _T__hat was a very well done seal but you have to be careful of where you put down the key for your lock, Evangeline-san_. She smiled slightly. _Time to see what's going on_. A thought passed through her mind as she was transported into Evangeline's resort.

* * *

_Where did that girl go?_ Evangeline was flying high above her castle, searching for Chisame. _Not even my servant is here? What is going on? Could she have found a way to escape and go after Asuna?_ Evangeline's eyes widened. _Could she?_

Evangeline swerved from her course toward the east side of the castle, flying at full speed back to where her captive was being held in.

"Well, thank you very much, Evangeline." Chisame nodded to the robot who was carrying her. "Follow her but be sure we aren't seen or sensed."

"As you wish, Chisame-sama." The robot stepped out of their hiding place and ran after Evangeline at an incredible speed.

* * *

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline burst through the door. "Cha-" She gaped at the scene her eyes took in.

Chachamaru, her sisters, and the boy were all on the floor.

But they were sitting with cards in their hands. The only male of the group had a big grin on his face as one of Chachamaru's sisters told him to 'go fish'.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" All five people looked up at the same time.

"Master." The same brunette robot from earlier spoke. "We are doing as you have instructed us. We are 'playing' a game of Go Fish and we are 'playing dirty' by not allowing him to win."

"Yes." Chachamaru glanced up from her cards to their master. "Since we were confused as to what Master said, the boy enlightened us."

"That isn't what I meant, you scrap metal! I meant that you are to abuse of him!" She pointed to the boy who froze with shock at Evangeline's words. "ABUSE HIM."

Chachamaru stood up. "Master, you must be more specific. In which way are we to abuse him? A training exercise?"

Before Evangeline could answer, the door was kicked down with a loud bang. In it's place, stood a tall, busty green-haired robot. The little vampire clenched her fists in fury at the sight of the proud maid. "Why did you do that for?"

A voice come from behind the robot answered. "You brought carrot-top all the way out here just to play a card game with him?"

Suddenly, all of Evangeline's maids appeared in front of her with Chachamaru standing next to her and the boy. She glanced at the backs of her three servants then at Chachamaru. "What is going on?"

Chachamaru's eyes moved to look at her master. "Our sister seems to have been reprogrammed."

"WHAT? How did that happen?"

"You could have just said you wanted a playmate, shorty." Chisame stepped from behind the robot standing at the doorway. "It was hard, but I did manage to hack Hakasa's hardware." Chisame smirked. "I'll tell you one thing though, she and that Chao made one hell of a firewall, but it wasn't something my artifact couldn't crack." Seven small mice materialized around Chisame.

Konnya: [75% complete, Chiu-sama. All that is left is your instructional input. Other than that, reprogram of hard drives E5, E8, E12 continuing smoothly]

"What is that rodent yapping about?" Evangeline's voice shook with controlled rage.

"Master, Chisame-san is wirelessly reprogramming my three sisters as we speak." The three robots in front of Evangeline turned to face their former master. They advanced but stopped when Chachamaru placed herself between the three and Evangeline. "I will not allow you to harm Master, my sisters."

The brunette spoke. "Unforeseen obstacle: awaiting commands, Chisame-sama."

"Just hand over the kid and I'll release your toys, McDowell." A blue holographic screen popped up in front of Chisame. Her fingers rapidly worked the hologram keyboard. "What do you say?"

Asuna had been silently watching the two arguing over who had the right to have her/him. But what shocked her the most was that Chisame would go to these lengths to save her from Evangeline._ I've never seen this side of her before. It's scary, yet oddly interesting_. . . Still she would rather be in her room taking a nap. "Uh, can't I decide by myself where I want to be?"

"NO!" The girls' shout startled Asuna, causing him to snap his mouth shut in surprise.

"How very fun of you to put up a fight, girl." Evangeline drew closer to the oblivious boy as if claiming him. "Still, reprogramming my servants, don't you think it's too much?"

"You know if I fight you I wouldn't last a second, but if I make others fight you, I may win!" The maids took a step forward, nearly colliding with Chachamaru.

The blond vampire laughed darkly. "You actually think that you can defeat me with my own maids? Those things are so pathetic! Chachamaru can defeat all four of those by herself!" Evangeline paused, then continued. "Alright if you can get past Chachamaru, then I will fight you! No. . . even better, I'll just give you the boy you like so much as your reward."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" The girl's eyes glared into the orange-haired boy. "He's the biggest, stupidest, pervertest animal I have ever seen! Even that pimp Negi is better than that. . . _Thing_."

"Hey! It's not my faul-"

"SHUT UP!"

"If you dislike him so much," Evangeline moved closer and hugged the boy, "why can't I just keep him? I've got something _special_ planned for this one." She flashed her teeth, showing the sharp points of her canines.

The boy pushed himself away from her. "_Something planned_?" _Coming from Eva-chan that can't be good_. "Eva-chan, what have I ever done to you?"

"Plenty, besides, just being yourself irritates me immensely." Suddenly the boy stood up straight. "Come, let us go somewhere where we will not be interrupted by this battle."

"Hey, hey what is this? I can't move." His eyes flashed wildly from left to right. "Eva-chan! What are you doing?" Evangeline's fingers moved and the boy bent down to pick up the small girl, holding her up in a bridal pose. "S- s- stop! Stop that! Stop doing your freaky puppet thing on me!"

"I've always thought you looked nice in black," she drew her face closer to him, brushing her lips against his neck and whispered, "_girl_."

Chisame saw Asuma's eyes grow large after Evangeline whispered something to him.

Suddenly it seemed like they were sinking.

That was when she noticed a black puddle on the floor underneath him, swallowing the pair into the black nothingness. Her gaze turned to the vampire when she realized that the other girl had been staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Win against Chachamaru and I'll give you your prize." She grinned, stroking the boy's confused face as they both dropped into the blackness.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Chisame ran toward the smirking girl slowly disappearing into the black puddle. Before she could reach the two, Chachamaru appeared in front of her, blocking her path until the vampire had disappeared along with her prey. "Chachamaru. . ."

"I am sorry, Chisame-san, but your opponent is me." The girl backed away from her robotic classmate. _Oh crap, what am I gonna do?_ Chisame glanced at her maids positioned for battle. _The older models can't beat Chachamaru, some can't even fly! Think, think! How can I win_. . . She had to use everything in her possession, every brain cell, every code, virus, and hacker abilities she had learned through her pactio and otherwise.

That's when it dawned upon her.

She gave the green-haired robot a grin. _It's gonna be hard, but it might just work_.

Konnya: [REPROGRAMMING COMPLETED: Chiu-sama, you now have hard drives E5, E8, E12 under your complete control, Chiu-sama]

Four more holographic screens popped up. Her fingers moved quickly over them.

The four robots spoke as one: "Awaiting commands, Chisame-sama."

_Time for some serious hacking_. . .

"Alright, Chachamaru, bring it."

* * *

_yep, i apologize for the uber-long wait. every time i decided to edit this, i got lazy and didn't have the energy to read through it again and again to make corrections. now i guess i got it back, lol. know why? i reread chapter 16 in my email, and i was like, holy cheese! this is interesting. i gotta know what happens next!_ _-which is unfortunate, being me, a big lazy bum, the author_


	14. Evil Evachan! Pt 2

**note: **and my own personal Evangeline Arc continues. lets see how my action writing is. hopefully, it isn't confusing. and once again my freedom with Chisame's pactio ablility

* * *

"Forward!" On Chisame's command, each of the robots under her control moved toward Chachamaru.

"WAIT!"

"Stop!" The robots froze where they were. "What is it, Chachamaru?"

"Please, let us lay down some rules." Chisame gave her a questioning look as the robot mention to the maids in front of her. "I do not wish to lose any of my sisters in this battle."

Chisame sighed. "Ah, okay. Go ahead, what are the rules."

"There is to be no self-destructing, no sacrificing, no mortal injury, if possible I do not wish to incapacitate permanently any of my sisters, so please do not put me in a situation that calls for such action."

"How will you win then?"

"I do not know, but I will think of something." Chachamaru readied herself in a defensive stance. "Forgive me, Chisame-san, but let us begin."

Two maids shot forward, the brunette and the first green-haired robot that had helped Chisame. They rapidly swung their legs at Chachamaru in an attempt to knock her off balance but the robot gracefully dodged every kick.

_CRAP! These models are to slow!_ Chisame's attention was divided between the fighting robots and her holographic screens. _They don't compare to Chachamaru's hand-to-hand combat! I have to finish fast!_

Negi: (ANALZYE COMPLETE: scanning of the enemy hard drive completed, Chiu-sama. Uploading status report)

Konnya: (Status report indicates that the program named Chachamaru will become inactive after 10 hours of continuous movement, Chiu-sama)

Chisame watched her maids trying to land a hit on Chachamaru as her fingers worked on the screens. _Mine won't last half as long!_ "Konnya, give me something to aim at!"

Konnya: (Status report indicates that the antennas located on the robot's head are crucial, Chiu-sama. If even one is damaged, the robot's center of gravity will be disrupted)

"Good! I can use that!" _That will give me more time. . ._ Her fingers moved to another screen. "E12, E8 attack! Aim for Chachamaru's antenna!"

The other two maids shot up into the air then dropped from the high ceiling of the room straight for Chachamaru's head. She quickly dodged a kick from the other green-haired robot, caught the leg of the brunette robot and tossed her up in the direction of the diving robots.

Chisame quickly pulled one robot out of the dive, making her catch the brunette instead of colliding into her. The other robot kept going, smashing into the ground where Chachamaru stood a second before. As the dust cleared the robot appeared, unscathed with no sign of exertion.

"Impressive, Chisame-san. If your opponent was anyone else but me, they would not be complimenting your seemingly weak attempts at offense." Chisame's face fell. "It is impressive because you are commanding each of my sisters through code, I am correct? Each one of their movements must be inputted by you manually beforehand."

Chisame grinned. "Thanks, but it's not as hard as you think." Her eyes went to the seven mice floating around her whom all seemed to be in a trance. "These little rats help out more than you think."

"Still, very impressive for a non-combatant civilian. But," Chachamaru's battle stance changed, "can your fingers keep up with my offense?"

_Shit, that's a whole other can of worms_. . .

* * *

"What the hell, Eva-chan!" Asuna struggled against the metal cuffs that bound her to a bed. "What is this? Let me go!"

"Now, now, little poppet. There is no need to be so loud." Evangeline came into Asuna's point of view. She had changed from her Mahora uniform clothing to a much more revealing blood-red corset with black lace underwear and black thigh stockings. Her illusion was activated, giving her the image of a beautiful, heavy-chested, mature woman. She smiled when she saw Asuna staring. "Do you like it? Yes," she ran a finger across the top curve of her breasts, "this body is very appealing to the opposite sex. Why do you think I made it like this?"

The cuffs made a clanging noise as Asuna banged them against the headrest of the bed. "What are you talking about? I'm not attracted to a old bag like you!" She shook her head. "I would never be attracted to a girl!"

"Don't let that Chisame-girl hear you saying that." She sat on the bed, staring down at the orange-haired boy with a weird look in her blue eyes. "She has taken a fancy to you, you know that?"

"What! She hates me! She said so herself, you heard her." Something about her gaze sent a shiver down Asuna's spine. The vampire leaned down toward her neck. "WHOA! What are you doing!"

"I know what happened to you, poppet." Her mouth was whispering against Asuna's skin. "I know you used to be a girl, Asuna, but now because of some 'unknown circumstances', you are a man."

Asuna felt Evangeline's mouth sucking her skin, right next to her racing pulse. "Ah, noooo! Stop, please, Eva-chan!" She struggled harder in the cuffs. "Please! Eva-chan, if you know who I am, stop!" She felt Evangeline remove her mouth from her neck. "T- t- thank you, Eva-" Suddenly the woman was on top of the boy, straddling his waist. "EVA-CHAN!"

"They weren't lying when they said they used the strongest stuff their hands could get a hold of. It's even strong enough to affect someone like me. The sensation is so maddening." Evangeline grabbed onto Asuma's jacket with both hands. "It's making me so hot."

"What are you saying? Who wasn't lying? Wait! You know what's making all the girls around me crazy?" The boy's eyes widened. "Is that how you found out I was Asuna? Because the people who did this to me told you?"

"Shut-up." The vampire fiercely pressed her mouth onto the boy's mouth. He struggled against Evangeline's kiss, trying to keep her lustful tongue from forcing its way into his mouth. Evangeline's hips moved, rubbing herself onto his most sensitive place. The boy let out an involuntary gasp, allowing the woman to take advantage of his newly opened mouth and shove her tongue inside. Her tongue fought with his until she broke the kiss for air. She panted as she watched with satisfaction the flustered boy squirming underneath her.

"Did you enjoy that, boy?" A wide grin appeared on her mouth, showing her sharp vampire teeth. "I wonder who's name you'll scream when you climax?"

"S- s- stop, please. Eva-chan! This isn't right." The boy's eyes refused to look into the hungry gaze of the woman on top of him. "I'm Asuna Kagurazaka! I'm a girl! Remember! Asuna!"

"Oh, really? Then lets see if you're a girl shall we, Asuna?" The buttons flew off his shirt as she yanked it open. "Nope, I see no womanly parts." Her hands ran over the boy's smooth chest. "All I see is a man's body. Now let's see if you're a girl below your pants. Who knows, you might be one with no breasts." She pressed her hips onto him and slowly moved in a circular motion. She smiled when she saw how he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. "Nope, you don't feel like a woman. In fact, you feel a bit. . . hard."

"I- I- I can't! This isn't me!" He struggled again in vain. All his energy seemed to drain with every move his body made. "This isn't my body!"

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I use it, no, Asuna?" Evangeline licked her lips. "This feeling inside me is driving me insane! Let me borrow your body this once, nh, poppet?" Without waiting for a response, she began kissing his neck, slowly going from his jaw line to his chest.

"Naaa! No! Stop! Please!" Tears squeezed out of the boy's tightly shut eyes. "NEGI! HELP ME! NEEEGGGIIII!" More tears roll down the side of his red face as the woman's mouth traveled down across his body. "SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" The woman pushed down his pants. "Ah- ah! Chisame! SAVE ME!"

Evangeline stopped what she was doing and glared up at the boy. "Don't mention that woman." Her hands grabbed him, squeezing him hard enough to force a moan from his mouth. "She can't save you. She's too weak."

"Chisa- AH!" He threw his head back into the pillow when the vampire tightened her grip.

"I told you don't mention HER!" She moved her body so that her face was nearer to the boy's neck. "You can say my name instead. Look at me." She moved the hand that was grabbing him, forcing another moan out of his mouth. "Look at me!" The boy slowly pried his eyes open. "You have his same smile. Give me that smile." The boy's blushing face didn't change. "Fine! I'll make you scream then!" Her fangs appeared. "I'll make your damn body feel so much pleasure you won't remember who you are!"

* * *

_Damn! I'm not getting anywhere!_ Chisame glanced at the screen which showed all of her robots' battery life. _In a few more minutes my girls will be useless! Then that Evangeline will be able to do whatever she wants with Asuma!_ A ball of rage grew in her stomach. _I'll finish this!_

"Konnya! Status on CTO!"

Konnya: (CTO PROGRESS: 98% completed, two minutes until fully operational, Chiu-sama)

One of Chisame's robots was thrown into the wall behind her. She turned to look at the now-lifeless mechanical body laying among the rumble of the crumbling wall. "Shit!"

Konnya: (Program E12 unresponsive, Chiu-sama)

_I gotta work fast! _Her fingers fought to keep up with Chachamaru's increasing speed. The faster Chisame's fingers moved her robots the faster Chachamaru went._ It's like she's trying to waste my girls' batteries! _She recalled how her green-haired classmate said she would figure out a way to defeat her sisters without harming them. _Guess she thought of a way._ She glanced at the status screen again. _And it's working._

"Have you given up yet, Chisame-san?" Chachamaru asked while she lept into the air and kicked her last flying sister into the ceiling. Chisame covered her eyes from the dust coming down then she quickly looked at the status screen of that robot. "Good, I can still move her. Unfortunately, she can't fly anymore." _Chachamaru is going easy on me._ Another kick from the brunette robot, another miss. Chisame tried to double-team Chachamaru for the tenth time but the green-haired robot easily evaded the two. _Damnit! I need to keep her busy! I need more time!_ Another offensive double-team attempt, which failed miserably.

Hanpe: (CTO PROGRESS: 99.9% complete. 25 seconds until fully operational, Chiu-sama)

"Good." _I need to stall just a little longer_. . .

Chisame's fingers moved over one of the holographic screens. The robot stuck in the ceiling dropped to the floor, landing perfectly on her feet. She ran to Chachamaru, who was already fighting her two other flightless sisters, and managed to hit her arm before Chachamaru could neatly dodge the oncoming attack. Chachamaru stumbled back a few steps but quickly countered with a punch, sending the other robot into the wall behind her.

Hanpe: (CTO PROGRESS: 100%. Program fully functional and ready, Chiu-sama)

"Great! Download it into her, Konnya!"

Konnya: (I am sorry, Chiu-sama, access denied. Unable to carry out request)

"What! Why!" Another of her robots was hit by Chachamaru, but it recovered from the attack.

Kincha: (Manual plug-in needed, Chiu-sama. I am afraid that the program known as Chachamaru has very complex coding which CTO is unable to infect unless it is downloaded through a physical connection)

She took a split second to slap her forehead and quickly went back to the screens. "You mean I have to somehow physically plug it into Chachamaru?"

Konnya: (Yes, Chiu-sama, that is the only way)

"Crap." _I'm down to three flightless robots who's skills pale in comparison to my opponent's and the only way I could win is if I manually insert a virus into that super-fast, super-strong robot._ Chisame's fingers flew over her screens as she moved her robots. _I don't even have a place where I can save the program. I left all my computer stuff at school._ Her fingers paused for a second. _I should just give up. It's impossible for me to win. Besides, if I could manage to get close enough to Chachamaru, where would I plug it in?_ Chisame glanced at the floating mice next to her. _If only there was a way for these little guys to download themselves into Chachamaru's mainframe._ She froze. _Can that be possible? I guess we can try it out._ She glanced at the lifeless robot laying behind her. _It just might if I add some magic_. . .

"Konnya. . ."

Konnya: (Yes, Chiu-sama?)

"I'm going to give you very specific instructions. I want you to pay extremely close attention, okay?"

Konnya: (Understood, Chiu-sama)

Chachamaru blocked another kick. _A few more minutes and they will be unable to move. Plans proceeding smoothly._ Her eyes zoomed in to Chisame's direction. They widened in surprise when she saw that Chisame wasn't there anymore. _Did she give up? Strange, I believed Chisame-san would have fought for a longer period, although I did foresee her eventual resignation._ Another punch was dodged by Chachamaru. _No she hasn't given up yet. My sisters are still under her control. Where is she?_

Chachamaru felt a gust of wind. She dodged two simultaneous kicks from two of her sisters just in time to dodge another kick from the last robot. Suddenly, within the second Chachamaru evaded all their attacks, the three punched aiming for their target at the same time.

_Oncoming_ _Collision, remaining options: counterattack or flight._

Her thrusters burst through her back and lunged her into the air. Chachamaru felt the gust of wind again. She turned her head to see her sister, the one she had incapacitated about to slam into her.

_Oncoming_ _Collision, remaining options: none._

The robot crashed into Chachamaru, sending both of them into the wall.

A few moments later Chachamaru lifted herself from the rubble of the wall. She shook parts of her now inactive sister off herself.

"Very impressive, Chisame-san. I do not know how you reactivated her body, but this was a good fight worthy of praise." She took a step forward but suddenly froze when she felt foreign magical flow through out her body.

"What is this?"

Her head fought to turn around. From the corner of her mechanical eye she saw Chisame standing behind her with a pink staff in her hand. The girl was holding the staff into the hidden outlet where Chachamaru's charging screw fit on the back of her head.

"Chisame-san? What did you do?"

"Sorry, Chachamaru, but I believe I have won." Chisame removed her staff from the back of the robot's head. "Turn around." The robot followed her order. "Well, that was relatively easy."

"What? How is this possible? I can not move my body."

"Alright, I guess you deserve an explanation." Chisame shrugged as she paced in front of her new prisoner. "I infected you with a special reprogram virus. Basically the same kind I used on the other robots but stronger and with actual magic involved, since you are different from your sisters." She held up her staff. "I had to use this to download one of my mice into your systems. So it's in you right now, running the CTO, short for 'Chachamaru Take Over', virus."

"I commend you, Chisame-san. But you should know my anti-virus will destroy any threat in my systems, including your small mouse helper."

"I know, that's why I took almost our entire fight perfecting the virus. It should last a good ten minutes against your systems. Satomi may be a genius but she isn't on my level when it comes to hacking."

A small smile appeared on the robot's face. "Perhaps you should befriend Satomi-sama? She would find you incredibly interesting."

"Yeah, well, I prefer to be by myself." Chisame ran a sweaty hand through her hair. "Now, do you know where that woman took Asuma?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, then on the premises that I have won, I will now be claiming your allegiance in obtaining my prize."

"Although I am obligated to obey, know that I will voluntarily to take you there, Chisame-sama."

Chisame cringed at the unaccustomed honorific added to her name. "Uh, that 'sama' is so not necessary, Chachamaru-san"

"You are urgently seeking Asuma-san, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest we hurry. Master said something about how he affects her. I take that to imply that the boy has strong magic working around him."

Chisame stiffened. "Affect her? Magic?" She grabbed her chest unconsciously. _Is that way I feeling this way? Is that why I'm doing all this crazy stuff for him? Because of magic?_ Her hand tightened it's grip on her shirt. "That bastard! He's just a big pervert!" The girl started for the door. "JACKASS!"

The frozen robot watched the girl heading for the door. "Chisame-sama? Will you not go rescue Asuma-san?"

"NO! Let that vampire do whatever she wants with him! It's not my business!" Chisame stomped her feet angrily. "He deserves what's coming to 'em!"

"Are you sure, Chisame-sama?"

She looked at Chachamaru then at the rest of her active robots. _All this, I did all this for him or because of a spell?_ She looked at her red fingers. _I typed like hell, the fastest I've ever typed because of him or magic?_ She scowled when she thought of Evangeline alone with Asuma_._

"Chachamaru! Take me to him." _I'll save him, then I'll kill him._

"Yes, Chisame-sama." The robot lifted the girl onto her arms and sped out of the room followed closely by the other three remaining robots.

* * *

"Look at you. Are you sure you used to be a girl?" Evangeline licked the blood that fell from her mouth as she stared at the person below her. "Delicious. The blood of a man in lust is always the best. I haven't tasted it in such a long time." Her hand ran across his heaving chest. A grin spread on her face when she saw his body reacting to her touch. "You want more, nh, poppet?"

"Nooo. . ." The boy's face blushed red as the woman sat on him. "Please stop. . ."

"You can still protest?" The blond woman frowned. "You should be grateful, I am giving you something other men would die for. . . and they have!" A seductive laugh escaped her throat. "Asuna! This body is so much fun! Are you sure you want your old one back?"

When boy opened his eyes, there was fire in them again. "GET OFF ME!" He struggled in the hand cuffs once more. "GET O-" The boy bit his lip but couldn't help a small sound escape his throat. With a gasp, the woman on top of him fell forward on his chest.

"T- t- that backfired, didn't it?" Her hands gripped his shoulders. "I- i- it's been too long. . ." Her fangs moved to his neck and pierced his skin once again.

Just then the door flew off it's hinges.

"EVANG-"

The vampire lifted her bloodied face from the boy's neck. "Hasegawa!"

The girl didn't move. "Wha- what are you doing?" Chisame's voice was unnaturally calm. "Evangeline?"

"Chisame?" The boy's head rolled over to look at the person standing at the doorway. "You came!" Tears started to roll down his red face. "Chisame-chan! You came!"

_Why is he so happy? By the looks of it, I came too late_. She felt a pang of guilt twist in her stomach.

"Stop saying her name!" The woman moved her body and the boy cried as she moved her hips on top of him. "Stop saying her name! _Nagi!_"

"What. The. Hell." Chisame stared at the woman then she snapped. "Chachamaru! Take that crazy lady off him!" The robot nodded but instead of the punch she expected, the green-haired girl calmly walked to the bed and proceeded to pull at her master. "_Jesus!_ Chachamaru!" A screen popped up. _This should do it._

The three robot maids under her control charged forward at Evangeline. The first two knocked her off the boy, and the other one broke the hand cuffs then grabbed the boy. The robot swiftly returned to Chisame's side carrying the boy in her arms.

"Asuma? Are you alright?" She glanced at the dazed boy who gave her a small smile then she looked further down and turned a vivid red. "AH! ASUMA! COVER YOURSELF!"

"Eh? What?" His different colored eyes lost their confusion as he saw what the girl was looking at. "What! Oh my god!"

"GET HIM SOME CLOTHES!" The robot quickly disappeared from the room.

"_**You think you can just take my things away from me and expect to live, girl**_?" Chisame turned to look at the vampire, who had a crushed robot head in her hand. A black, evil aura started forming around her body as her eyes began to glow a bright yellow. "_**I do not know how you defeated Chachamaru, but you will not defeat me**_." Her body went stiff with a strange feeling as she watched how Evangline grabbed her last remaining robot and tore the android apart. This was the first time she had ever felt real fear for the blond vampire. "_**How are you going to fight now**__?_"

"Master, please calm down." Chachamaru stood near the vampire with Chisame's over-write virus still in effect. "Master?" The robot's eyes grew wide as she studied her master. "Chisame-san! Run! Master is not herself!"

"What?" Before the girl could move, the vampire threw her out of the room through the opened door and into the hallway with her back slamming against the wall. The girl groaned from the pain but couldn't react because as soon as she made contact with the wall, the vampire's hand caught her by the throat and held her up in the air. Chisame scratched at the hands around her neck, trying to loosen the Dark Evangel's hold on her throat.

The blond woman laughed, her yellow eyes sparkling at Chisame's pain. "_**Look at how weak you are! Such a pathetic waste of flesh! I should just end your misery right here**__-_"

Suddenly, a lightening fast punch came out of nowhere, hitting the woman in the face and sending her tumbling down the hall.

"STUPID EVA-CHAN!"

Chisame felt arms surround her before her body fell to the ground. "Chisame? Are you okay?"

"My head. . ."

Asuna held the girl against her chest. She had seen how Evangeline had thrown Chisame into a wall and had nearly choked her. _She saved me_. . .

"Thank you, Chisame." She gazed into Chisame's disoriented eyes. "I'll save you now." Then she saw the girl pass out. _Eva-chan_. . .

Asuna shivered when she thought her name. _What a perverted chibi vampire. It's gonna be so weird __now_.

"So you came back, nh, poppet?" The woman came walking toward the boy, breaking his thoughts. The black aura was gone and the glowing yellow eyes had returned to their natural, clear blue color. "You have clothing on?" She gestured to her black pants and the sleeveless shirt that was unbuttoned exposing her flat, male chest. "I prefer you without." She waved a hand and smiled. "Remove that girl from my sight and let us finish what we had started, yes?"

"Hell no!" The boy turned and ran the other way with Chisame in his arms. _I gotta get outta here! Stairs! Where are some stairs!_

Asuna heard Evangeline behind her. "Poppet~! Where are you going, Poppet~!"

_God, she sounds like Haruna! _She spotted some stairs and took the ones heading up. As she passed each flight of stairs, she checked the bottom of each exit door for light so she could reach the one that lead to outside. When she saw the one that was brighter than the others she kicked down that door and ran out. It was bright outside, so bright it made her eyes hurt.

"_Boy~_!" The woman Evangeline jumped on him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezing her breasts into his back. Her hands softly caressed his chest. "Why are you running? I thought you liked what I was doing to you!"

"Evangeline! Stop! That's enough!" Asuna struggled to keep from dropping Chisame. "I don't what to deal with you anymore!"

"Don't say that!" Evangeline cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Asuna managed to shove the woman off her. "Get a grip on yourself! Do you even remember what you did to me!"

"Oh, yes, I do." Her fingers slowly walked up Asuna's masculine chest and up toward her jaw. "In amazing detail as well. I remember how you were moving against my hands." The woman stared at the boy as she brought her hand close to her mouth and slid her tongue across her palm. "And I remember exactly how loud you were as well, how you begged me to continue. . ."

The boy's face turned a deep shade of red. He took a few steps back from the woman, placed Chisame gently on the floor and stood up. Suddenly, his eyes gained a violent fire.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED!"

In a split second, a card appeared in his hand and a harisen replaced the card with a white puff. He swung the giant fan at Evangeline with all his might, hitting the unguarded woman across the face and dispelling her illusion. The impact sent her flying into the side of the tower.

* * *

_What was that?_ From behind a wall, Yue stared at the boy with the giant fan in his hand. _Why did he summon Asuna-san's artifact? Another person can't active someone else's pactio. Can they?_ Her book flipped some pages. _No, they can just in some extremely rare occasions but not the way that boy did it. What is going on here?_

Yue watched the boy carry Chisame back inside Evangeline's castle._ He called Evangeline-san 'Eva-chan'. There are only a handful of people who would dare call her that. And I doubt that someone who hardly knows 'The Gospel of Evil' would use such a familiar name._

She saw Chachamaru come out of a door to peel her unconscious master off the side of the tower.

_That boy k.o.'d Evangeline-san in her own resort? Impossible! I don't think even Negi-sensei has done __that. I don't understand. A boy claiming to be Asuna-san's relative comes to our class the day after Asuna-san mysteriously disappears, he has her same mannerisms and looks, even her same relationships with Negi-sensei and the others. Then he busts out with Asuna-san's artifact and beats a High Daylight Walker! Can it be that-_

"Yue-san."

The small girl jumped when she heard that voice coming from her side. "Chachamaru-san!"

"What are you doing here, Yue-san?" The robot looked at her impassively with the now unconscious, younger girl version Evangeline in her arms. "How long have you been here?"

"I- I- I haven't been long." Yue quickly recomposed herself. "I just came since the whole class went wild a while ago. At that time I found myself with nothing to do, so I came here in hopes of practicing some magic." She pointed to the floating book next to her.

"Oh." That explanation seemed to satisfy the robot and she quickly dropped the subject. "Would you wish to join us for lunch? We will be having tuna sandwiches along with buttered biscuits and tea."

Yue nodded and quickly followed after Chachamaru leading the way. _This will give me a chance to probe into Asuma-san's story. _

When they entered the castle, Yue looked up at the giant hole in the tower that Evangeline's impact had created then at the calm robot carrying the small vampire. He beat_ Evangeline. _

It all seemed natural in some strange way.

* * *

_if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, forgive me. i got tired. i just pray it's acceptable_


	15. Lovely Confusion?

**note:** well, looks like y'all actually enjoy my story. thank you for letting me know. anyways, some emotional confusion for poor Asuna

* * *

_My head. . ._

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing alone in the dark, deserted hallway outside of class. A sudden strange chill traveled from her toes up her bare legs. She looked down at her feet and her little pink toes wiggled in greeting.

She was bare foot?

Her uniform was neatly pressed, her hair was in the usual ponytail and her glasses were clean and sitting perfectly on top of her nose. She was ready for school, yet she forgot to put her shoes on?

_How did that happen?_

She glanced down the hall when she heard a noise and her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw there.

It was Asuma but he wasn't alone.

He was with another girl.

And he was kissing her.

_That jackass!_

Her bare feet stomped the hard floor as she made her way over to the boy.

"Hey!"

The boy turned to look at her with a smile. An innocent smile so pure, so free from any flirtatious intent that it stunned her enough to make her hesitate for a second before slapping him. "What do you think you are doing! You can't be making out here!"

He looked surprised as he rubbed his cheek. "I'm not making out with anyone."

"What? Then who was the girl-" She glared at the 'other person'' and watched how her own reflection returned her own surprised expression. She glanced at Asuma's reflection but instead of the Asuma she knew, the mirror showed a long haired Asuma smiling at her.

The Asuma before crazy Ayaka cut his hair off.

Her fingers lightly touched the cool surface of the wall and her reflection did the same. "A mirror? Were you kissing your own reflection?"

"What are you talking about, I wasn't kissing anything." He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

She shoved his hand away. "Shut up! I know what I saw! Besides, what gives you the right to care about me!"

"What?" He stepped closer to the girl, his blue and green gaze suddenly turning seductive. "Shouldn't a man care for his woman?"

"Yeah, I know but-" She froze as her face burned up. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said." Again, he stepped closer to her, she, in turn, managed to back away a step before he caught her arm. "I know how you feel about me and I want to tell you I feel the same way about you."

His gaze was like a liquid fire burning into her soul, seeing all her thoughts and feelings.

"I- I- I don't know what you're talking about!" She froze as he reached out to remove her glasses. His fingers lightly brushed her cheeks before he dropped his hands away from her face. "Stop that!"

"Just shut up." He pulled her in and kissed her.

At first, she fought him but as his soft mouth began to move against her lips she soon found her resistance slipping.

Her hands crawled up the back of his neck and her fingers gripped his orange hair. She felt his groan vibrate into her throat. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into Asuma's hazy mismatched eyes. Surprised, she broke away from the boy and stumbled a few step backwards.

"This is insane! We don't- I mean, I don't-" She stared at the dark tile flooring. She didn't dare to look up at him.

"Is it really?"

When she finally looked up at him, his hands were unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't take off your clothes!" She turned her back to him when he slipped out of his shirt. "God! You are such a pervert!"

"Are you sure _I'm_ the pervert?" Suddenly, his arms were around her waist. She felt his bare chest press into her back as he hugged her. "Are you sure you don't want me to take off my clothes?"

"Hey!" She squirmed in his arms. "Let go of me!" She felt his hands slide under her uniform shirt and slowly travel upward. "Hey! Hey! Stop that! What are you-!" She gasped when his hands reached her breasts.

"Let me ask you again: Are you sure I'm the pervert?" He squeezed his hands on top of the only cloth covering her chest. The girl's breathing came harder and faster. "Because you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"S- sh- shut up." She gasped again when his hands slid under her bra. "Ohhh, you horndog, you bastard, jackass, perverrr-" She squealed when she felt his playful fingers.

"Just tell me you like it because then I won't feel guilty if we take it further," he whispered in her ear. "We'll do it in any position you want," her heart sped up, "on your back with me on top," he pressed his chest closer to her back, "or on your hands and knees," she blushed as she imagined them, moving together. "Or if you want to ride me. . ."

It was too much for her. The dirty words he whispered in her ear, the hands moving underneath her shirt, his hot breath on her skin as he inched closer to place a kiss on her neck. The heat of his mouth drove her over the edge.

"Just tell me you love me."

"N- n- never." An involuntary grin spread on her lips as she gasped and moaned softly. She was crumbling. This bastard didn't even have to ask for her permission. He already had it since the beginning.

"Chisame?"

_It is sin for him to make her feel so good. . ._

"Fine you win. I love you."

"What?"

"I told you I love-" She opened her eyes to find herself on a big bed in a darken room, staring up at the person who had been pleasuring her in her dream.

_A dream. . ._

"Eh, Chisame? Did- did you just tell me that you loved me?" The boy looked slightly embarrassed with a rosy color to his cheeks. "Or were you just talking in your sleep?"

Startled, Chisame scrambled off the bed, and ran to a corner of the room. "How long have you been there?"

"Well, I was sitting over there eating some sandwiches," he pointed to a cozy sofa near a coffee table with what looked to be food on it, "when I heard you start groaning. I was worried that you were having a nightmare so I came to wake you up but. . ."

"But what? Spit it out!" _Oh god! If I was talking in my sleep did he hear everything I said?_ "Well! What else!"

"You were smiling so I decided to let you sleep and that's when I heard you say, you know," he looked away shyly, "I love you."

Her heart unintentionally skipped a beat when he said those words. "I- is that all?" The boy nodded. "O-okay." He kept looking at her as if expecting something. "What! What do you want?"

He twiddled his fingers nervously. "Um, can I know what you were dreaming about?" When he saw the face Chisame made, he waved his hands defensively in front of him. "Well, it looked like you were having a very nice dream. And plus, you were telling someone that you loved them, and," he blushed again, "I'm kinda curious as to who you like so much."

"What?" She ran to him, jumping on a spot on the bed behind him. When she was right behind him she tugging at his hair. "You want to know who I was dreaming about, you pervert!"

"Ah! Why does that make me a pervert?" His head was pulled back when Chisame tugged harder. A part of her, the part she currently hates with all her being, unconsciously noticed how his Adam's apple jutted from his throat. It moved as he swallowed and that small movement sent dozens of dirty images through her mind. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine!"

The girl released her grip on his hair and he fell back with his head resting on the mattress. He was so close to her bare legs, close enough that his fine orange hair tickled her inner thigh. Was he even aware of where his head was?

"Alright. You want to know who I was dreaming about?" She watched the boy's eyes light up with interest as she bent over him. "I was dreaming about you." She saw the light dim. She leaned in closer so that she looked directly into his mismatched eyes. "You were touching me and asking me to tell you that I love you."

He swallowed hard, nervously glancing at the curtain Chisame's hair had created around his face. "Uh, was I?"

Chisame's face fell into a rough frown. "No. Do you actually think I'd dream about you?" The girl backed away from him and moved over to the windows. "The mere thought of you repulses me."

"Huh." The boy didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Well, alright. If you're hungry, then there's still some tuna sandwiches left."

A soft knock on the door disturbed the awkward silence.

"Chisame-san, Asuma-san." The door creaked open and in peeked Yue. "I was wondering when you both would show up for lunch, although it may be too late for lunch, perhaps dinner?"

"Yue!" With renewed energy, the boy quickly sat up cross-legged on the bed as her watched the tiny girl push the door open with her hips. His sudden happy attitude made Chisame grit her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess you could say I stumbled along to reach this point." Yue mentioned toward a tray she was carrying. On that try was a pot. "Would any of you like some soup?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm not that hungry. But Chisame here," he glanced at the girl by the windows, "just woke up and hasn't eaten all day."

"Chisame-san? Would you like some?"

The girl didn't look away from the windows. "No, I'm not hungry right now."

"Well, this was a waste of time." Yue turned to go out the door when her foot caught the rug. She stumbled forward and managed to avoided falling. The soup splashed in the pot but didn't spill. She let out a sigh. "That was lucky of me."

"Yue!" Asuma ran to assist the short girl. "Gosh! You almost fell! Here let me take that." He took the tray out of Yue's hands. "I got this."

"Thank you, Asuma-san." Yue took a step forward but stumbled again. The boy caught her in his left arm before she fell. "Ah, thank you, again, Asuma-san."

"Heh, no problem, Yue." The tray in his right hand swayed a bit. He glanced up at the tray then down at the girl in his arm. "Uh, this is kinda hard to hold up, so, um. . ."

"Hey!" Both Yue and Asuma turned around as best they could. Chisame had moved from the windows and was standing right behind them. "Why don't you two just get a room already!" She pushed the boy causing him to nearly fall over with Yue and the tray.

"Chisame!" He screeched as he struggled to keep his balance. "Would you relax! I almost dropped Yue!"

"You know what? I can't seem to stand looking at your face today, so get out."

"Wha-?"

"I said GET OUT! Get out! Get out!" Chisame gave the boy a hard kick that made him topple over, landing on top of Yue and spilling the soup all over himself. "Oh good, you barely know her and you're already between her legs." She threw her arms in the air. "Great! Perfect! Now why don't you take that somewhere else!"

"Chisame?" The boy looked up at her with a confused expression. "If I did anything to upset you, I didn't mean it."

She crossed her arms. "Get. Out."

The door slammed behind Yue and the soup drenched Asuna after they were kicked out of Chisame's room.

_What is wrong with her all of a sudden?_ She attempted to run a hand through her wet hair. _That was so uncalled for. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong! She was the one that made fun of me! Saying she was dreaming about me!_ Asuna slightly blushed. _Thank goodness she didn't._

"Would you like to bathe, Asuma-san? The baths are close by here, it wouldn't take long for us to get there."

"Wha- wha!" A deep blush covered her cheeks. _For Yue to suggest such a thing!_ "Yue, I don't think we should. I mean, It's inappropriate, I'm a boy. . ."

Yue looked away with a blush that matched her own. "I didn't mean that we bathe together!" They looked at each other then they both diverted their gazes as their faces turned brighter red. "I- I mean you are covered in soup, don't you want to clean yourself up?"

Asuna sighed with relief. Yue didn't mean for any perverted misunderstandings. "Yeah, I guess." Her heart began to calm as she followed the shorter girl down the hall.

_Yue-chan has no bad intentions._

* * *

_Stupid! Stupid! Why did I overreact like that!_ Chisame kicked the bed. _All because of that stupid dream! Why did I have to dream about HIM!_ She grabbed a pillow and started to pull it apart. _It felt so real! _She paused as she recalled the dream_. His hands_. . ._ NO! Stop thinking about it! That pervert! I hardly know that bastard!_ She threw the pillow across the room. _Why did I dream about him! Was it because I saw him naked and he was, his thing was_. . . She pulled at her hair. "GAH! STOP!"

She threw herself face down on the bed. "I need a walk." She got up and went straight for the door. "Yeah, that's what I need: a good, long walk to clear my head." _Liar_. She flinched when a small voice whispered to her in her mind. "Huh?" _Liar, you don't need a walk. You just want to run into him_. "Great! Now my conscience is talking to me."

_Stupid! Fine! Whatever!_

Chisame slowly opened the door to peek out. Her stomach turned with disappointment when she found no one was outside. _Stupid! What was I expecting?_ She looked down the hall and her heart sped up when she noticed two figures walking away. _To follow or not to follow? Dang it_. . .

Her feet moved her forward.

* * *

"So, Asuma-san." The boy looked at Yue. "Where do you come from?"

"Er. . ." _Oh, crap! Is Yue planning on asking me questions? Is that why she brought that soup to Chisame's room? To get a chance at 'getting to know' me? Crap, crap, crap! _She felt a thin bead of sweat roll down the side of her face._ Answer damn it!_ "The United States!"

"Oh? I knew Asuna-san wasn't Japanese but I didn't know she was American. You see, she doesn't speak English very well." Yue looked straight ahead as she spoke. "You can speak English right? Since you are from the States."

"Uhh. . ." _SHIT! What am I gonna do? Yue is smart so she'll know I lied to her the second I try to talk English! What do I do?_

"Well? Can you?" Yue stopped and turned around to stare at Asuna. "That would be something: an American who can't speak English. You are American. . . unless you lied to me." Her stare became a glare. _She knows!_ "Who are you? Why are you lying to me?"

Yue stepped toward her and she took a step back. _What do I say?_

"What is your real relationship to Asuna?" She stepped closer to the boy, making him move backwards.

"Umm. . ." Asuna backed into the wall. _Oh god! At this rate she'll find out about me!_

"What business do you have going to an all girls school?" She stuck a finger in the boy's face. "Who ever you are, I will find the truth about you. Now spill."

"Yue-san, Asuma-san." Chachamaru came walking around a corner. "It is good to see you finally walking about, Asuma-san."

_That was close! Thanks, Chachamaru!_ "Oh, yeah, um. . ." Asuna glanced around nervously. ". . .and Eva-chan? Where is she?"

"Master has chosen to lock herself in her room. She is refusing to come out or to speak to anyone for the time being." A small relieved sigh escaped the boy's mouth. "I am sorry for what happened earlier. I am sure Master feels the same way."

"What happened earlier?" Yue looked between the flustered boy and Chachamaru.

Unfazed, the robot responded. "Well, Master had taken Asuma-san and was-"

Asuna slapped a hand over Chachamaru's mouth as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Haha, I don't think Yue-chan wants to hear that super boring stuff, Chacha. How 'bout we just drop it, hm?"

"No, I am curious to know what happened." Yue smiled at the boy's nervous expression. "Judging by your reaction, it must have been a very interesting event." The small girl tugged at the hand covering Chachamaru's mouth and Asuna slipped enough for Yue to push her to the side. "Come on, I would like to know."

The robot continued from where she left off and Yue watched as the boy's face went from a ruby red to a pale white. "Master had taken Asuma-san and was holding him hostage against Chisame-san. We only realized for what reason Master had taken him when we found them."

"What did Evangeline-san want with him?" Yue didn't remove her stare from the boy. Each expression he made was so oddly familiar.

"It appeared as if Master had wanted to satisfy some neglected desires."

Then the memories came crashing down on her.

_Desire._

The well-endowed female vampire, her supple flesh, her crafty hands, her hot mouth everywhere. . .

_Lust._

The temperature in the hall suddenly shot up, or at least that was how she felt it. Her body was hot and she needed to get out of there.

Asuna spun around quickly and sprinted away to the only safe heaven she knew at that moment. She hardly paid attention to the confused shouts behind her.

She felt a strange feeling travel up from her feet to her chest when she thought about what Evangeline did to her male body.

She closed her eyes.

_Everything, is everything finally getting to me? All that has happened with the girls from Nodoka-san to Eva-chan, if I think about it I feel so weird and jittery. Thinking about it all. _She thought about how Nodoka's body had felt against her naked, wet skin; of how Haruna's hands moved, of how Akira's mouth had tasted, of how Evangeline had played with her, of how all the girls had almost. . .

A tingle of excitement traveled down her spine.

_WHAT THE HELL! _

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. There was no way she, a fully heterosexual female would become excited over other females, even if she was stuck in a male body.

Right?

The tiny doubt that had formed after her first kiss with a girl had her heart speeding up. It was growing and it was confusing her. These feelings couldn't be hers.

Right?

Her mind unintentionally went back to Evangeline pleasuring her. The vampire was very skilled in what she did and the sensations she received from the male body had her wishing for more. She grabbed her stomach as her body began to tremble in anticipation of just thinking about what could have happened if they kept going.

If Chisame hadn't saved her, they would probably still be. . .

_Oh god no! I'm afraid to think!_

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. The grip tightened when she stumbled forward.

"Asuma. You alright?" Chisame looked at the boy's red face then she sneered. "Are you crying?"

_When did I start_. . . He tried to shrug her off. "Can you let go of me. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Hey. I didn't mean anything by that." She refused to release his arm, at least not until she apologized. "If. . . If you want to chat, I'm willing to listen."

"No, I don't think you would like if I spilled my guts out to you."

"How do you know?" Chisame pulled at his arm, trying to make him look at her. "You haven't even told me anything yet."

"Please just let me go." He begged softly and she loosened her fingers.

He didn't glance at her when she allowed her hand to slide off his arm.

He just left without another word.

Chisame stared at the boy as he walked away from her and disappeared into a room.

A small pang hit her heart.

_That could have ended better_. . .

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Chisame decided to check on Asuma.

She had been debating whether or not to even see him again.

Yue disappeared somewhere, Evangeline was still locked in her room and Chachamaru was loyally by her side. That left Chisame all alone with her thoughts, something which she did not what to think about at present but she did and they had moved her to the door of the room that Asuma had disappeared into. She hadn't heard a sound since she arrived.

_Is he still in there? Should I knock? _Chisame frowned to herself. _No, I shouldn't knock. This was originally my room! I don't need to knock! _She tried the door knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked.

"Asuma?" She stepped inside. "You in here, carrot-top?" Her eyes squinted in the dim light of the moon.

The room appeared to be empty.

_He's not here?_

She crossed her arms in disappointment and was about to leave when a shadow in the corner of the room caught her eye. As she walked to the shadow, her eyes began to notice the faint outline of a person hugging their knees.

"Asuma?"

She stopped right behind him. _He's not wearing a shirt? Did he fall asleep like that?_

"Asuma?" Her hand gently touched his bare shoulder. The muscle underneath her hand moved slightly in response. _He's awake?_ Chisame was suddenly very aware of how alone they were, how fast her heart was beating in anticipation and of the short night gown she was wearing.

When he finally spoke, her heart nearly stopped. "Chisame?" His voice was harsh as if he had been crying nonstop for hours. "What is it?"

"I- I- I. . ." _What do I say?_ Chisame stood with her hand still on his shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Thank you." He said nothing more so the girl took that as a sign he wanted to stay alone. Her hand was about to slide off his shoulder when he caught it.

"Wait!" Chisame stopped in mid-turn. She gasped lightly when he pulled her down to the floor next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." He had his face so close to hers that she could see the moonlight reflecting dimly off his green and blue eyes. _Any closer and we might be able to_. . .

"Do I seem like a guy to you?"

Chisame nearly laughed if it wasn't for the serious look on his face. "Well, uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

His expression grew thoughtful. "Are you attracted to me?"

"What?" Chisame's heart started to pound harder. _This is just like my dream!_ "Why- why do you ask that?"

"I need a favor." The boy shifted his body weight uncomfortably. "A huge favor, but you have to agree first before I tell you."

"What? What kind of conditions are those?"

"Yes or no?" His eyes seemed desperate.

Chisame looked away. "Fine."

"Okay, you said you would." He cleared his throat. "Don't forget you agreed."

"Just tell me already!" Chisame snapped.

The boy nervously drew invisible circles on the carpet with his index finger. "Can you- can you kiss me?"

Chisame was in a state of silent shock for a few moments as she stared at the blushing boy. When she did finally speak, her words came out surprisingly calm. "I already agreed, didn't I? Why are you still asking?" Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears she couldn't even hear herself speak. "I don't go back on my word."

"Okay." He twiddled his fingers into nervous knots. "Um, alright. . ."

Chisame forced her voice to remain calm. "Geeze, you're like a little kid! Just get over here." She hesitated for a second before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss.

_Oh god! This is actually happening! Don't think, Chisame, just feel. Feel him, feel his mouth, his hair, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his_. . .

_So soft, so warm, the heat_. . .

She felt him squirming under her.

_Under me? Weren't we sitting?_

When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying on top of him. She immediately broke their kiss. His face was twisted into a what looked like a pained expression with his eyes shut tight. His breathing was coming in harsh, labored pants.

"Chisaaamee. I- I didn't mean we go t-that far-" He let out a small gasp.

"W-what are you saying? We kissed." Chisame breathlessly gazed at the boy underneath her.

"Y- you're hands. . ." This time a rough moan escaped his mouth as she squeezed the thing in her hands. "N- n- no! This c- can be r- right-" He gasped again, pulling his head back into the carpet as she squeezed harder. "N- nooo! I- I can't f-f-feel this-s way!"

Chisame looked at the boy curiously before taking her hands off him. "Oh my god!" She quickly threw herself back. "Oh my GOD!"

_What was I doing?_ Chisame glanced at her palms. _What were my hands doing! When did I even start? I just remember kissing him! I don't remember when my hands 'wandered'!_ She looked at him. He hadn't moved from the floor. He was just laying there, panting, with his chest heaving up and down. _Should I do something?_ The girl turned away embarrassed. _No, I think I've done enough_.

Chisame turned back to the boy when she heard him sobbing. Immediately she rushed over to his side. "Asuma! Are you hurt? I- I didn't mean to hurt you if I did! I got carried away! I- I- I. . ." _I didn't say I was sorry. _

_Am even I sorry?_

"No, you didn't hurt me, Chisame." He looked up at her with tearful eyes. "It didn't hurt, it felt good." His tears started to roll down as he turned his head to the side. "It- it actually felt good." He continued to sob.

His words confused her, but they also made her feel strange. "Why are you crying if it felt good? Did you want it to hurt?" He didn't answer her. "Do you want me to keep going?"

_How thoughtful, Chisame. You've saved him from other girls but who is going to save him from you?_

Her hand reached out to touch him again but she stopped in mid-action.

_No. _

_Asuma clearly doesn't want to go on._ But he did did not say no, so that means he wants to, no? _He's crying for Pete's sake! What would I force him to do? _But he did say it felt good, that means he wouldn't mind going further, right?_ What are you talking about? He isn't jumping on me like I am on him! GOD! Besides, what is gonna happen tomorrow? It's not like a relationship is just gonna materialize after we, you know, do it_. . . WHOA! Who said anything about going that far? Just a little toying can't be bad, if it feels good. . .

"Just a little toying. . ." Chisame bent over the boy. "Can't be bad. . ." _Holy shit! Did that just come out of my mouth?_

"Chisame?" He glanced up at her. "What did you say?" _He's like forbidden fruit! Oh my god! I'm losing it! Why am I thinking so much about it?_ Yeah! Just succumb to those primitive human desires! _But I would be violating him, wouldn't I?_ "Chisame? You seem out of it. Are you alright?" She moved back as he sat up. Look he isn't crying anymore. That means he's ready. "Are you feeling sick? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me. I guess this is all my fault."

"No." Chisame shook her head. Her mind began to clear. "It's my fault, too. I should have more control over myself." _Hear that? __**More control**__. What am I? A female dog in heat? A simple animal that loses it at the first chance of mating?_ "I'm sorry, Asuma-san." She stood up, straightening her sleeping gown. "I am sorry for acting like a headless chicken." She smiled, offering a helping hand to the boy on the floor. "That will NEVER happen again."

For the first time since they entered Evangeline's resort, she saw him smile and not just any smile, but that _smile_, the one she had first seen back at the dorms when they had finished the videogame in under five hours. Then she had seen it from the corner of her eye, now she saw it directed completely at her.

_Oh no. . ._

She dropped to her knees and her hands pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

This time she was slightly surprised when he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and seated her on his lap. _OH MY GOD! What is going on? _They kissed for a few moments before the boy broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck. His hands slipped over her covered chest as his mouth left a wet trail across her collar bone.

Her mind was spinning with the pleasurable sensations. The situation was confusing and normally she would have killed anyone who would have tried anything with her but this was _Asuma_ and with Asuma it was okay.

She felt a hand squeeze her breast and she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, he was off of her.

Chisame shivered when the cold air replaced Asuma's body heat. She sat up in confusion, searching for the boy. She found him huddled in the same corner of the room where she had first seen him.

"Asuma? Did I hurt you?"

The boy said nothing.

"Do you want me to leave?"

The boy still said nothing but Chisame could hear him sobbing quietly.

She took _that_ as a sign that he wanted solitude and she left the room with heavy guilt in her stomach.


	16. New Territory! All boys?

**note**: introducing some new peeps for only this and the next chapter, not many and i had no idea what to name them so, you'll know what i mean if you keep reading

* * *

_In the Dean's office. . ._

On the large desk, Chamo sat behind a laptop while the dean crawled on the floor near the wires of the television.

"Didja figure out what's up with that thing?" The ermine took his eyes away from the computer screen to watch the older man fiddling with wires.

The Dean followed each wire to where it connected. "It appears that it is not the T.V's fault, Chamo-kun. Everything is in it's place."

"Come on! T.V's just don't black out unless they're broken or missin' something." The ermine went back to his computer screen. "Maybe it lost the signal. You know how technology is nowadays. It's unreliable. . ." His small paw clicked the keyboard. "Ooooh, bondage."

"Chamo-kun!"

"Stop trying to fix that and come check this out! This is much more interesting than a blank T.V."

"We have to keep an eye out on Asuna-chan! We can't let her wander around with such a strong spell over her." The dean pulled at a cord. "This world isn't safe for such a child. Who knows what trouble she could get into!"

"Just ask the big man. I bet he knows what's wrong with it." Chamo grinned at what he saw on the laptop screen. "I bet that pervert didn't lose _his_ signal."

The T.V buzzed before an image of a wondering orange-haired boy appeared on the screen.

Chamo glanced up from his laptop. "Yo! You fixed it. It actually works now. How long did that take?" The ermine looked at the time. "Just two hours not bad for an old man."

They watched the boy slowly walking out of the woods. His hair was messy, there were twigs in it, his face was hidden under his bangs and his clothes looked as if he had slept in them.

The dean stiffened as he studied the boy's appearance. "That isn't the uniform I administered to Asuna-chan."

"What?" Chamo lept off the dean's desk and ran to the couch in front of the T.V. "She changed her clothes? Where did she go? And why does she seem so depressed?" Chamo froze. "Holy fuckin' shit. What the hell is that on her throat? Zoom! ZOOM IN OLD MAN!"

The dean grabbed the remote and desperately began pushing buttons. "Where-"

"You're changing the channel! Zoom in!" Chamo screeched at the top of his tiny lungs. The channel was switched back but the boy had shifted his clothing, and in doing so, he hid the mark on his throat. "Crap."

The dean didn't remove his eyes from the boy on the screen. "Chamo-kun. I feel something bad has happened to our Asuna-chan." The ermine didn't respond. "We have to end our little game."

"You know who's the only one who could reverse this. The bastard said clearly what the consequences were if I went back asking for an antidote." Chamo clenched his teeth. "To hell with that jerk! We'll find our own antidote! Right, Konoe-san!" The older man gave the ermine a weak smile and the ermine pumped his paws into the air. "Let's go!"

* * *

After she had escaped Evangeline's cabin, she had walked all around the campus trying to figure out what she was thinking, feeling, and what she was going to do in the future if she stayed as a boy. It had all been easy up to the steamy moment she shared with her female classmate.

She had been determined to turn back to normal.

She had been desperate to return to her female body, to feel the soft skin, to feel the small lumps of her adolescent woman body. That was all she had known since she could remember.

This new body, it wasn't hers.

Was it?

No, it wasn't hers. Her body was soft and thinner. It was shorter by several inches and had two nice formed breasts that she was proud to say were hers.

Her hands went to the part of her chest where, if she were a woman, two lumps of flesh would have been located. Instead her hands met flat, firm muscle. She squeezed the muscle there and she began to panic.

Was this her body?

This couldn't be it. All those memories of being a young girl, growing up alongside Ayaka as a girl, having crushes on boys like a girl. This body couldn't have gone through that, right? She pressed her hand against her chest and felt the rapid heartbeat underneath flesh and bone. This body was alive.

It was hers.

Right?

_What does it all mean?_ She grabbed her shorten hair and shook her head. _What do all these feelings mean! Why am I like this? I am Asuna, a girl! Yet what Eva-chan and Chisame did to me felt good! And I wanted to keep going!_ She fell to the floor clutching her stomach. _Oh! I feel so sick! _Disgust ran through her body making her gag. _Why did it feel good! Why! Why! Am I not a girl? A lesbian then? No, I never was into that stuff!_ Her hands gripped at the cement under her.

_Am I not Asuna?_

She heard laughter and voices coming near her._ I can't deal with people right now! _

She stumbled across the pavement and ran away from the noise. She kept running even after the voices disappeared. She pushed her legs forward, forcing herself to run even after her lungs burned within her.

When she finally stopped, she found herself in front of the huge world tree. She plopped herself down against a wall, panting from the intense running she pushed her body through. _Why can't I just run away from all this? Run away from all these emotions, from this body, from my thoughts. . ._

"Hello."

Asuna's head snapped up. The quiet voice shocked her but what shocked her more was whose voice it was. "Zazie! What are you doing here?"

The girl sat cross-legged on top of the marble railing, her uniform skirt barely concealing the triangle between her legs, juggling colorful spheres of glass. She took her eyes off the spheres to gaze at the boy. "What is wrong?"

Asuna glanced away. "I don't know if you'll understand. . ." When she looked back at Zazie, the girl's face was expressionless. Somehow that emotionless expression moved her to speak. "It's just that. . . I feel like I'm not me anymore. I want things now that I have never wanted before and I don't want to want these things!" The boy shook his head wildly. "They disgust me! They repulse me! These feelings-" he grabbed at his chest, "these feelings. . . They make me hate myself!" New tears began to fall from his eyes. "I've cried more these few days then I have ever cried before in my life." He hugged his knees as he sobbed into them. "I don't want to lose myself. . ."

"Tears stream down your face when you lose something you can't replace?" Zazie's face remained expressionless as she continued to juggle.

"Well, I guess I haven't really lost something I can't replace." The boy lifted his face from his knees. "It's just-"

"Tears stream down your face when you try your best but you don't succeed?"

"Well, I haven't tried my best-"

"If you never try then you will never know."

"Are you saying I should accept these feelings?" Asuna gazed at the dancing glass spheres in somewhat of a trance.

"Did I?" Zazie's mouth barely moved.

"Are you saying to do the best with what I have?" The blue and green eyes followed the circular motion of the glittering glass.

"Could it be worse?"

Asuna tore her eyes from Zazie's juggling to gaze at the girl. "Yes, it could be worse, can't it?" She looked down at her hands. "I haven't lost anything I can't replace. I'm still alive and I still have all my friends. And you're right, I haven't tried my best to live through this. I just sorta floated around." She glanced back up at Zazie. "But what about the feelings?"

"Lights with guide you home." The girl caught a glass sphere and tossed it to Asuna. "Happiness is best shared but better yet if shared when you are true to yourself." The ball in Asuna's hands glowed then a small orange bird popped out in a glittering swirl of confetti. It chirped happily then flew away as Asuna followed it with her eyes. "Have a clear mind."

With that, Zazie stood up and disappeared in a cloud of glittery confetti and cotton-candy pink smoke that flowed out from the other juggling glass spheres.

"Huh." Asuna stood up, watching the pink smoke and dusting herself with deliberate care. "I don't understand what the hell happened but. . . somehow I feel better." She stretched and her heart felt lighter. "Yeah! I'll forget about the drama for now and focus on changing back!"

_That is the plan starting from now!_

She would find out who did this to her, she would make them pay, _oh, pay so very much_, then she would force them to change her back. There was nothing anyone or anything could do to stop her from achieving her goal.

"Hey, young man!" She didn't turn. She was too engrossed in her thoughts. "Hey, boy! I'm speaking to you!" Someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

It was the security guard.

Since when did Mahora have security guards?

"What are you do here, young man?"

She fidgeted. There were other more important things to focus on right now. She couldn't spare to give the guard her precious time.

"This is the all-girls section of Mahora, son. If you were looking for the boy's section it's a few stops before this one." The security guard eyed her from the bottom of her crinkled pant leg to the top of her disheveled hair antenna. Her appearance was a mess and she could only assume what the security guard thought a boy was doing at the all-girls section of school. "I hope you didn't come here for a different purpose boy because that would greatly disappoint me."

She ignored the guard and stared at a point beyond the older man's head.

The guard gave her a mean eye in an attempt to make her squeal. When the glare failed, the man sighed. "Come I'll escort you over to the train station. It isn't too far from here. Maybe from there, you'll find out where you need to be."

The guard lightly placed a hand on her upper back and lead her away from the main school building. In a sudden daze, she allowed herself to be lead by the stranger. She vaguely heard the guard talking to her as they were walking but she wasn't listening.

Instead, she found herself silently lost within her mind again, meditating over what she had been through, how she should react, and Zazie's bizarre yet comforting advice. What was her plan? From where could she start her manhunt?

She pondered over this for a long while, thinking about the potential suspects and what they could have used against her. When she finally snapped out of her daze, she found herself in a classroom sitting at a desk in the middle of the room.

A classroom filled with _boys_.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She suddenly shouted as she stood up.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Brown eyes, black eyes, the occasional blue and green. No abnormal color like those found in her classroom. This seemed like a normal classroom filled with normal classmates.

"Yes, Mr. Kagurazaka?" The pretty female teacher at the front of the class glared at him through silver glasses. "Would you like to comment on the subject?"

Her eyes skimmed the class nervously. Everyone was glaring at her, expect that guy in the corner who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Huh, I- hm- it's very interesting. I was just so surprised to learn something like that happened?" She cringed when she heard her voice squeak at the end. That was the best excuse she could think of?

"You find the directions of tonight's homework interesting?" The woman raised a well-shaped eyebrow. Almost everyone snickered. "Alright then, since you find that so amazing you are rewarded." She tossed a rag on her desk and a few boys laughed. "You stay after class to clean up."

"What!" She croaked.

The teacher drummed her polished fingernails against her large desk. "Want to add another day to that, Mr. Kagurazaka?"

"No, ma'am," she mumbled defeated as she dropped herself back onto her chair. She had no clue as to how she had landed in a classroom full of boys but it was best to avoid any type of attention.

"Psst." A quiet whisper caught her ear. "Hey, new guy!" The voice hissed.

She turned to her left and saw a nice looking boy. "Yeah," she hissed back.

"The Boss wants to talk to you." She blinked in confusion before a folded paper landed on her desk. "Be there or be there." The boy hissed again as he turned back to the chalkboard in an inconspicuous manner.

She stared at the boy then at the paper. What the hell was this supposed to mean? A challenge? Some sort of invitation? Her fingers itched to unravel the small package. Just when she reached for the neat paper, the bell rang and the class quickly emptied. She watched still seated at her desk as everyone raced out the door.

"An invitation from the Superiors, huh?"

That voice surprised her since everyone had already cleared the room. She glanced to where she had heard the voice but found no one.

"Down here." Her eyes went lower and discovered a head full of black hair. They traveled to were the boy's eyes should have been but found a pair of thick glasses instead. "Hey," the little person greeted.

"Hi." She paused for a moment while the surprise left her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

The little person shrugged. "No biggy. Happens all the time."

She grinned at his carefree attitude before asking, "So, who are the Superiors?"

The little person frowned as he titled his head. "You haven't heard of the Superiors?" He watched her as she shook her head then he stroke his index finger and thumb against his chin pensively. "Hm, must be because you're new. The Superiors are the most popular, best looking, coolest, smartest, most athletic bunch in this place. To get an invitation on your first day here is unheard of. Usually they wait a few days before determining if you're 'Superior' material." The little person studied her, or at least it felt like she was being studied, who could tell beneath those thick lenses? "They must like you a lot."

She cringed at the meaning behind his words. She could deal with fangirls, but fanboys? That was a different matter altogether. "Uh, alright so what do I do now?"

"You open that," he pointed a short finger at the paper, "and without question, do what it says. Or face rejection, not just from the Superiors but the entire male student body." Her eyes widened at that sentence. "It doesn't sound so bad, but it is when it happens to you."

She grasped the folded paper, ready to open it. No one likes being rejected. "Whoa, thanks for the tip. My name's Kagurazaka Asuma by the way."

"I know." She looked at him questioningly. "I was at the main office the same time you were signing in. You bumped into me, remember?" The little person waited for her to recognize their short encounter.

Confusion spread through her fogged brain as she tried to recall that event. Where was she when this had happened? "I'm sorry, I don't-"

The boy cut her off. "Happens all the time."

"Huh." She felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Her first new friend in this strange world and she already made a crappy impression. "So what's your name?"

"I'm-"

"Hey, dude!" A tall boy came strutting into the room followed by three other boys. "What's takin' you so long? We've been waitin' forever out there!"

The little person quickly directed his thick lenses toward the group. She also turned to see the newcomers.

They were a strange looking bunch. The first was a tall, attractive tanned boy with wild, spiky brown hair and dark gray eyes. A really, really tall redhead was standing behind him with two shorter boys next to him. The two shorter boys seemed to be twins. The four of them made up a mismatched group, a clear indication that they were the misfits of school.

"Oh, Asuma, these are my friends. Guys meet Asu-"

The first boy who spoke finished the little person's sentence with a growl. "Kagurazaka Asuma. Yeah, we heard about this ass."

She frowned at the boy. He may look pretty but he was so rude. "How?"

The really, really tall red head replied. "You're the talk of the campus, Kagurazaka-san. Everyone has already heard of you and your eyes."

She blinked. "My eyes?"

The red head nodded. "No one else has such unique eyes."

The rude boy slapped her desk. "Don't talk so nice about this bastard! He's gonna be one of _them_!"

"Ah, yes, the Superiors sent you an invitation." The red head smiled. "What time are you to be there?"

"What are all you doing here!" The female teacher had returned and was standing at the door of the classroom. "Everyone out!"

All the boys quickly made their way out of the room with low grumbles spilling out of the rude boy. She also stood up to leave but the teacher stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Not you, Kagurazaka. You have a punishment to fulfill." The woman's voice sent a chill down her spine. It was as if the teacher had said that sentence with a hidden meaning behind it.

After spending fifteen minutes of cleaning and rearranging desks under a sharp stare, the woman finally allowed her to leave. She walked around the teacher as she stood in her way, the teacher's glittering brown eyes stalking her as she left the room.

She shuddered as she shut the classroom door.

No matter where she went, the females were all the same eager bunch.

"Asuma." She glanced around the empty hallway and saw no one. "Down here, dude."

Her eyes flew downward. There was that little ball of black hair. "Hey! I didn't see you there." She rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassing gesture while the short boy just shrugged.

"I thought since you're new, I'd take you to the dorms. Follow." The little person made a hand signal before walking away from her toward the exit. With wide strides, she quickly reached his side. "The Dean sent me a note saying you'd be rooming with my roommate and I." He held the exit door open for her to pass through. She sent a questioning glance at the small boy next to her. His thick lenses reflected the light of the afternoon sun outside. "You're asking yourself how the hell does everyone know things about you when you just got here and probably don't even know this information yourself?"

Her blue and green eyes widen in surprise at how this little short guy read her mind. "How-?"

"We're very nosy here, Asuma." They walked quickly along the stone path through the grassy field in front of the school building. "Word travels really fast around this place. Faster than your average all-boys school. We're like a bunch of gossiping, middle-aged women sitting around a table with wine glasses in their hands. Without girls, the guys here got nothing better to do than gossip and demean others." They walked for a few minutes in silence until they reached another building. "So, here we are. Come I'll show you our room."

* * *

In an empty classroom a group of twelve young boys lounged lazily in desks. A beautiful blond boy with brilliant green eyes sat at the front of the class in the teacher's desk. He rested his angelic face in his palm as the fingers of his other hand quickly drummed the wooden surface.

The ticks of the clock resounded loudly in the silent room.

Someone in the group yawned.

That was when the blond boy slammed his hand on the desk. "Where the hell is the new guy!" He turned his glowering green eyes at another boy cowering in the corner. "You, new slave! Are you sure he received the letter?" The pretty boy desperately nodded his head. The blond growled and the boy shrank back.

"Chill, boss." Another boy, a handsome brunette laying on a desk with his legs hanging over the edge spoke up. "He'll be here. The newb probably got lost."

The blond released a forced breath in an attempt to calm himself. He was unaccustomed to waiting. He was always handed whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

The silence returned to the room and the ticking of the clock took over.

The blond closed his eyes to wait.

The sound of footsteps in the hall outside made his eyes snap open. He eagerly leaned forward on the teacher desk. His movement caught the attention of the whole group.

Finally his new member would enter the picture. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't anticipating his arrival. When he first glimpsed the boy in the main office, he labeled him as strange, as if he was sleep walking. Afterward, he studied the boys features and found that he was exotically beautiful. Orange hair, different colored eyes, a sickly pale-tanned shade of skin, the boy was a breath of fresh air. He saw him and he wanted him. That boy would complete his little circle of handsome people.

The footsteps drew closer and he found himself leaning towards the door.

The sounds came closer and closer until they were right at the door.

He felt how everyone in the room held their breath, with the exception of the one sleeping.

He twisted his slender fingers in anticipation of seeing that pretty face again.

But the door never opened and the footsteps passed their classroom until they faded into the distance.

The ticking of the clock returned and everyone was waiting for the reaction of their boss. He was frozen with disbelief. That boy had made him wait and in the end he didn't show up? No one did that!

He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process and slamming both palms down on the teacher's desk. "Go find him now! Split up into two and get me that bastard!" He pointed at the door and glared at all the boys sprinting out of the room. "I don't care how you bring him to me, just get him back here alive!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." She glanced at the five sitting cross-legged around a small coffee table. "You guys are the rejects of this school."

Four out of the five boys nodded. The last one, the one she had began calling Rudy, refused to make eye contact with her.

"I can understand Glasses," she mention toward the short boy wearing glasses, "the Twins," she looked at the two boys sitting next to Glasses, "maybe even Big G," she looked at the really tall red head, "but why is Rudy a reject?" She sent the boy in question a quizzical look. Even if the boy was rude, he was really easy on the eyes. "He seems like the type those Superiors would want."

Rudy snorted as he stood up and left the room through the front door.

Glasses watched the boy leave and then answered her question. "He had always wanted to be in that clique but it wasn't until last year that he was finally invited. Unfortunately, he was late to the meeting by two minutes and the leader of the group branded him a reject. With no where to go, we took him in." Glasses sighed. "He was so broken and with everyone shunning him, it worsened his situation."

She felt herself deflate.

Maybe Rudy had a reason to be rude. Maybe those Superior bastards made him into the withdrawn boy he was. She shouldn't have allowed her anger to control her. She shouldn't have given that boy such a name. "I should go apologize." She stood up and Glasses followed her.

"Asuma, don't worry. It's him that should apologize. He just got jealous that you were invited."

She chuckled nervously. "Na, I gave all you guys those lame nicknames. I should apologized to everyone. I don't know any of you enough to call you like that." She bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry. Maybe a proper introduction would help?"

Glasses opened his mouth just as the door was kicked down.

"Kagurazaka!" They all turned to the entrance where two boys were wrestling with Rudy. He was trapped in a head lock by one boy while the other punched his stomach. "Run!" He managed to spit out.

She felt wind slap her face as Big G ran to help his comrade.

"Asuma." She glanced down at Glasses. The shorter boy directed his big lenses at the floor. "You forgot the invitation, huh?"

"Invitation?" She whispered to herself. "What invita-"

Suddenly it dawned on her.

That pretty boy that gave her that envelope after class!

Reality came back to her.

At the entrance, Rudy and Big G were attempting to wrestle the two newcomers, attempting because, well, they were losing. Behind her, the twins cowered under the bed. In the bathroom, Glasses' weird roommate had managed to barricade himself without a single person seeing him. And right next to her was Glasses, his lenses watching the lame brawl play out, frowning and already guessing as to who the victors would be.

She glanced at the fighters just in time to see Big G take one to the jaw.

Something burned in the pit of her stomach.

The red head was tall and appeared menacing but he was a gentle soul.

She dashed forward, evaded a fast punch and swung her leg high, kicking the boy attacking Rudy in the chest. The other boy broke away from Big G and watched his companion stumble backwards into the wall from the force of the kick and blackout. He looked at her with a surprised expression on his good-looking face. The boy froze for a single moment before attacking her. She easily dodged the punch and swept her leg low, across the other boys ankles. He was knocked down to his knees and she forced him onto his stomach with her foot.

"Who sent you here!" She felt everyone's shocked gazes on her dominate figure.

The boy she was stepping on coughed. "Y- you're still asking?"

Glasses walked to them and picked up a cell phone on the floor. "Looks like they called reinforcements before bustin' in here. We're gonna have some more visitors."

Rudy stood next to her, rubbing his stomach. "That was one hell of a kick, Kagurazaka. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Kagurazaka Asuma!"

Rudy spun around, facing the new opponents. "Looks like they're here early, you ready, Kagurazaka?"

Without stepping off her prisoner, she slowly turned her head toward the doorway. There stood an impossibly beautiful blond boy. His small pink lips curled into an eager snarl. His green eyes glowed as they stared at her. His whole body tensed as if he was ready to pounce.

She shivered unintentionally.

Something about this boy was so frighteningly familiar.

Suddenly, the blond boy's dark aura left and he grinned. "So we finally meet face to face." He stepped over the unconscious body of his subordinate with the grace of a feline and walked slowly toward her. "I was coming here to punish you for purposely disobeying my wishes but with the impressive display of strength I just witnessed, I have decided to give you one last chance."

She heard Rudy growl. "You have no business here, Yukihiro. Leave!"

"Yukihiro?" She whispered to herself, disrupting the argument between them. "As in the family _Yukihiro_!"

"Why yes." The blond boy pulled at the collar of his neat school jacket. "I see my family name is as famous as ever."

She nearly choked on her next words, "You're- you're related to Yukihiro Ayaka?"

"My cousin?" The light blush on the boy's face turned an angry red. "What is that dreadful witch to you?"

_Dear Lord, there are two of them!_

Rudy stepped forward. "Look, Yukihiro, Kagurazaka clearly has no intention of joining your gay squad. So get the hell out!"

"Well, Kagurazaka? Are you refusing me?" The Yukihiro's piercing green eyes bore into hers. The way he looked at her made her feel like hiding underneath a mile of earth.

She glanced at Glasses.

The boy don't look back.

The rejects had been nothing but kind to her. They were the only ones to speak to her without looking at her as if she was some sort of alien. The popular kids on the other hand, she glanced at Big G's swollen jaw and Rudy's disheveled clothing, they were just plain mean.

So the choice was made easy for her.

"I- I think I'll stay where I am."

The blond snarled lowly. "You'll regret this, Kagurazaka."

He turned around and the crowd of boys that had gathered broke away to allow him passage.

"Yeah! Leave!" Rudy stomped across the boys on the floor as he walked to the entrance. Glasses tried to reach his jacket but failed to grab him. "Go back to that rat hole where you came from, dirty bastard Yukihiro!"

Everyone gasped and began to whisper. The blond stopped walking and turned slightly. His angry green eyes intimidated Rudy enough to hide behind the only one not flinching back, her.

"Your group against mine, Kagurazaka. Tomorrow we battle. You win, I let your loser friends go free without punishment. We win," he licked his lips, "you join our group as my personal slave and the rest of your junkies are dog food for my men." The whispering began again as the Yukihiro jerked his head as a signal for his group to retreat. The handsome boys among the crowd separated and walked passed the blond.

The Yukihiro gave one last look at her before turning to leave as well.

Glasses clicked his tongue as he watched the gossiping crowd of boys dispersed. "We're totally screwed now." The short boy went to a book self and then walked toward Rudy. He then swiped the back of Rudy's head with a ruler. "You ass."

Behind her, she heard the twins laughing as Rudy messaged his head, the bathroom door open enough for Glasses' weird roommate to peek through and, as the tension began to slowly leave, she starting laughing, too.

* * *

_Around midnight. . ._

She stirred slightly under her blankets.

Something had woken her up.

What had interrupted her dreamless sleep? Was it the strange new bed? Or was it the pressure on her chest that she had been feeling since she entered her new dorm? That heavy feeling that she had recognized as home sickness.

She blinked slowly and focused her tired eyes.

A hair-covered face stared back at her.

The heavy feeling wasn't from home sickness. That heaviness was from someone literally laying on her chest.

She barely had enough understanding of who it was to not scream her head off.

_Glasses' weird roommate!_

"Um, hello, Kagurazaka-san. I'm sorry to wake you." The weird roommate paused and she could see the bottom of his face turning red. "But I had wanted to ask you if- if we could be fr- friends?" She stared open-eyed at the strange boy. She was speechless. "You see, I've never had such a pretty friend before and I'd- I'd like you to be my first."

"Uh, o- okay," she managed to stutter out.

The boy smiled. "Thank you, Kagurazaka-san. Oh, may I call you Asuma-kun?"

She nodded her head slowly, still in shock.

"Goodnight then, Asuma-kun." And the boy crawled off her.

With her gaze lost in the dark ceiling of her new room, she spent a few moments allowing her mind to puzzle over what just happened before quickly losing consciousness again.

* * *

_tell me someone caught that cold play reference. looks like zazie is a fan.  
na, i was listening to that song as i typed this chapter and well, the lyrics are pretty deep  
and how bout those names? creative, huh?_


End file.
